True Love Never End
by Irabella RobSten
Summary: Bagi Bella mencintai Edward adalah segala-galanya. Tapi bagaimana jika cinta itu direnggut darinya? Menyakitkan bukan? Mari kita lihat sampai mana Bella bisa bertahan.Dan mungkinkah Ia bisa mendapatkan cintanya kembali? Twilight belongs to S M.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello semuanya. Cerita pertama yang aku post di akun, well bukan cerita pertama yang aku buat sih. Ini adalah cerita sama yang pernah aku post di akun FB, aku re-write. Mungkin ada beberapa yang sudah pernah baca dan semoga kali ini bisa sampai selesai. :) Anyway... happy reading... =D**

* * *

**Goodbye For Now**

**BPOV**

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Tanyaku saat melihat Edward terus menatapku.

"Apa aku dilarang untuk menatap orang yang sangat kucintai?" Jawabnya, masih terus menatapku.

Ini membuatku risih. Bukan karena aku tidak suka, tapi karena tatapan Edward selalu saja bisa membuatku sesak nafas-bahkan pingsan—memalukan.

"Tidak, bukan itu maksudku. Um. . .kalau kau masih mau melihatku hidup dan bernafas normal, berhenti menatapku seperti itu." Tegasku.

Edward tertawa, tawa yang sungguh merdu—membuatku semakin mabuk.

Edward menggenggam tanganku erat. "Aku tidak akan pernah bisa berhenti menatapmu, bahkan jika aku sudah tidak bisa membuka mata ini, aku pasti masih bisa menatapmu disini," Edward menaruh tanganku yang digenggamnya didada. "Dihatiku. Karna kau tidak akan pernah bisa tergantikan dihatiku, Bella. Tidak dulu, sekarang ataupun nanti." Edward meremas tanganku. "Jadi, apakah aku harus berhenti menatapmu?"

Kutatap dia lama, matanya mengisyaratkan semua perasaannya itu. Dan itu membuatku sangat tersanjung. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Edward bisa begitu mencintaiku, ini adalah anugrah terindah. Edward merengkuh kedua pipiku lalu mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, Edward menciumku lembut, akupun balas menciumnya. Lalu ku peluk dia, menyembunyikan wajahku di dadanya.

"This is true love, and true love never end." Kata kami bebarengan.

Ya, itulah simbol kami untuk cinta ini. Cinta yang tidak akan pernah bisa terpisahkan, tidak bahkan jika kami mati.

"Bella!"

Aku mendengar ada yang memanggil namaku. Kubuka mataku perlahan, kembali ke masa kini, masa yang paling kelam dalam hidupku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di taman? Ayo masuk, hujan sudah semakin deras, apa kau tidak merasakannya?'

Kutatap langit, benar, memang sudah hujan tapi bahkan aku tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi aku menggigil kedinginan.

Dengan langkah gontai aku berjalan kerumah, Alec masih menungguku didepan pintu.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi padamu, Bella." Ucap Alec saat aku sudah didalam. Dialah kakakku satu-satunya, yang paling mengerti aku, tapi tidak belakangan ini.

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk berbuat apapun padaku." Jawabku dingin.

Alec menyentak tanganku. "Bella, hentikan! Ini sudah benar-benar keterlaluan! Kau bahkan tidak sadar dari tadi kau kehujanan dan menggigil begitu. Demi Tuhan, Bella, ini sudah dua tahun. Kau harus tetap melanjutkan hidupmu. Edward sudah meninggal!"

Aku tersentak mendengar perkataannya yang terakhir, aku paling benci mendengar Alec mengatakan itu.

Kutatap matanya. "Berhenti mengatakan itu! Edward belum meninggal! Dia masih hidup!" Aku berteriak dengan badan yang masih menggigil.

"Demi Tuhan, Bella, kita sama-sama tahu kalau Edward meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu!" Alec balas berteriak.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu tunjukkan padaku dimana makamnya? Dimana mayatnya?" Tantangku. "Kau tidak akan bisa membuktikannya karena memang Edward belum meninggal. Edward belum meninggal!" Aku berteriak sejadi-jadinya lalu berlari menuju kamarku dilantai atas. Kututup pintunya dengan suara keras dan menguncinya.

Aku berjalan ke kamar mandi, menyiram badanku dengan air yang membuatku semakin menggigil, tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya.

Edward belum meninggal. Sekeras apapun mereka memaksaku untuk mempercayainya, mereka tidak akan berhasil, karena memamg Edward belum meninggal. Dia masih hidup, hanya saja entah berada dimana. Dan aku yakin suatu saat aku akan bertemu lagi dengan Edward.

Dua tahun yang lalu, saat Edward sedang berkendara menuju bandara saat akan menjemputk, dia mengalami kecelakaan. Remnya blong dan mobilnya masuk jurang. Atau setidaknya, begitulah yang mereka katakan padaku. Dan mereka juga mengatakan bahwa Edward sudah meninggal, tapi bahkan mereka tidak pernah menemukan mayatnya. Bagaimana bisa mereka mengatakannya jika buktinya tidak ada? Mereka itu pembohong, pembohong besar. Dan aku masih tetap dipaksa untuk mempercayainya? Jangan harap.

"Bella, kau sudah berkemas?" Tanya Renee saat aku turun.

"Yeah, mom, sudah beres semua. Tinggal dibawa saja kebawah."

"Biar Alec yang mengambilnya, ini," Renee menyodorkan sepotong roti untukku. "Makan dulu sarapanku, perjalanannya memang tidak memakan waktu terlalu lama, tapi kau harus tetap mengisi perutmu."

Hari ini aku dikirim Charlie dan Renee untuk berkunjung kerumah paman dan bibiku di Phoenix. Well, bukan hanya aku sebenarnya, karena Alec juga akan menemaniku selama berkunjung kesana. Sebenarnya sudah lama mereka menyuruhku untuk pergi Phoenix, tapi aku selalu menolaknya. Aku tidak mau jauh-jauh dari Edward. Bagaimana nanti kalau dia kembali? Bagaimana nanti kalau dia mencariku? Edward pasti akan sangat kebingungan. Tapi kemarin aku sudah meninggalkan surat untuknya. Surat itu kuletakkan ditempat biasa aku dan Edward berkirim-kirim pesan. Tidak ada yang tahu tempat itu kecuali aku dan Edward. Dan aku yakin Edward pasti bisa menemukannya.

"Ayo, semua sudah beres. Kau sudah selesai Bella?" Tanya Alec padaku.

"Yap, barang-barangku sudah diambil semua?"

"Sudah, jangan khawatir. Lagi pula kau hanya membawa sedikit barang, apa kau tidak punya baju?" Ledek Alec.

Aku menarik nafas jengkel. "Apa aku harus membawa semua jaket dan sweaterku kesana? Memangnya aku gila mau memakai semua pakaian hangatku di tempat sepanas itu."

"Ha ha. Kau benar."

Kami bergegas masuk kemobil sebelum hujan semakin besar. Aku pasti akan sangat merindukan hujan. Aku mendesah.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Bella?"

"Aku Baik, mom."

"Baiklah semua, kita berangkat sekarang." Kata Charlie sebelum menyalakan mobilnya.

"Tentu, Dad. Tapi kami mohon jangan terlalu pelan menyetirnya kalau kau tidak mau membuat kami katinggalan pesawat." Kata Alec dan langsung disambut geraman dan tawa dari kami semua. Tapi tidak benar-benar bisa menghiburku.

Mobil mulai melaju ditengah guyuran hujan. Aku memandang kebelakang, menyerap semua pemandangan yang ada disana. Terutama semua kenanganku bersama Edward. Aku terus memandang kebelakang sampai semua menghilang dari pandangan.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Lanjutkan kah? Kasih sedikit cinta kalian.. Klik Review.. **

**Love**

**B**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys, I am back! Sorry baru bisa update. Ada masalah dengan internetku. Sebenarnya juga sampai sekarang belum benar..

Anw, here you go..

* * *

**Haunted**

**BPOV**

"Tunggu disini sebentar, Bella. Aku mau mengambil koper kita dulu." Kata Alec.

Aku duduk disalah satu kursi plastic yang jauh dari nyaman, merasa tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan semua ini. Bagaimana mungkin aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat ini? Oke, aku tau ini hanya sementara, tapi tetap saja, belum apa-apa aku sudah sangat merindukan Forks.

Edward.

"Ah." Aku mendesah. Semua yang mereka lakukan hanya sia-sia belaka. Sejauh apapun mereka mengirimku ke suatu tempat, mereka tetap tidak akan bisa menghilangkan Edward dari hati dan pikiranku. Semua itu sudah menjadi bagian dari diriku. Benar-benar sia-sia.

Tidak, ini tidak mungkin. Bahkan kami tidak pernah pergi kesini berdua, tapi kenapa ada dia disini? Mungkin memang apa yang dikatakan semua orang benar, aku sudah gila. Tapi ini tidak mungkin, kalau memang ini hanya sekedar bayangan, lalu kenapa ia terlihat begitu nyata? Seolah-olah aku bisa menyentuhnya, memeluknya, menciumnya.

Dia tidak melihat ke arahku, dia terus berjalan tanpa sedikitpun melihat kearahku. Kenapa dia? Padahal aku disini, selalu menunggu kedatangannya, selalu menunggu untuk menunjukkan pada semua orang bahwa yang dikatakan mereka tidak benar, bahwa kau masih hidup. Tapi kenapa kau tidak melihat kearahku?

Aku disini.

Aku disini, Edward…

Tidak! Dia tidak boleh pergi! Tidak setelah selama ini dia meninggalkanku dalam kesendirian dan kesepian.

"Edward!"

Aku berlari kearahnya. Tapi dia semakin jauh dan terus menjauh. Aku mengejarnya, berusaha menggapainya, tapi dia pergi tanpa sedikitpun menghiraukan teriakkanku dan usahaku yang sepertinya akan sia-sia belaka. Tapi aku tidak boleh menyerah, tidak setelah sejauh ini. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun merenggutnya dari sisihku lagi, selamanya. Bahkan jika nyawaku satu-satunya yang harus kuberikan.

"Edward!"

Aku merasa suaraku semakin melemah dan tenagaku habis. Aku jatuh, tersandung kaki ku sendiri mungkin? Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku bangkit dan berlari lagi dan aku terjatuh lagi. Aku berusaha tetap berdiri dan menguatkan kedua kakiku, bahwa pengorbanannya tidak akan sia-sia karena semua ini untuk Edward. Buram. Pandanganku tidak fokus. Apa aku menangis?

Untuk apa kau menangis, bodoh? Kau pikir dengan menangis akan membantumu? Kau pikir dengan menangis akan membuat larimu semakin cepat?

Aku jatuh, bangkit lagi dan terjatuh lagi. Kenapa dengan kakiku? Kenapa aku memiliki kaki selemah ini? Kenapa kaki ini tidak bisa mengejar Edward? Nafasku tersengal-sengal. Aku tidak bisa merasakan jantungku.

Aku berusaha berdiri, memfokuskan pandanganku untuk melihat Edward. Dia masih disana, bahkan aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Warna matanya yang hijau, rambut perunggunya yang berantakan, senyum miringnya yang selalu bisa membuat jantungku berdetak lebih kencang dari apapun juga. Tapi aku masih tidak bisa menyentuhnya, tidak bisa menggapainya.

Aku berlari lagi, menggunakan sisa-sisa tenagaku, tapi aku terjatuh lagi. Air mata tolol ini membuat pandanganku tidak fokus, membuat aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Dan itu sesuatu yang bodoh. Benar-benar bodoh.

Aku mencoba berdiri lagi.

Gelap.

Aku terbangun diruangan yang putih. Apa aku sudah mati? Sial! Kenapa aku sebodoh ini? Kalau aku mati bagaimana aku bisa bertemu Edward? Tapi aku mencium bau alkohol.

"Syukur kau sudah siuman. Apa yang terjadi, Bella? Kau membuatku hampir terkena serangan jantung, kau tau itu?" Nada suara Alec terdengar marah tapi aku tau dia benar-benar khawatir.

"Bagaimana aku bisa sampai kesini?" tanyaku, mengabaikan pertanyaannya.

"Kau tadi pingsan. Lalu ada yang menelponku memakai teleponmu. Kau kenapa, Bella? Apa yang terjadi?"

Lalu aku ingat apa yang tadi terjadi. "Edward! Aku tadi melihat Edward, Alec. Dia ada disini dan dia masih hidup. Aku benar, kan? Sekarang kau harus percaya padaku karena. . ."

"Hentikan, Bella! Kenapa kau tidak pernah berhenti mengatakannya?! Kita semua sama-sama tahu kalu Edward sudah me. . ."

"Tidak! Kenapa kau tidak pernah mempercayaiku? Edward itu masih hidup, Alec. Aku melihatnya sendiri dengan mata kepalaku." Aku bangkit dari ranjang pasien. "Kita harus segera mencarinya, Alec. Aku yakin Edward belum tarlalu jauh." Tapi sebelum aku mencapai pintu, tangan Alec memegang lenganku, menghentikanku.

"Bella, hentikan." Suara Alec terdengar putus asa

"Tidak Alec, kau yang hentikan! Edward ada disana, Alec. Aku mohon percayalah padaku dan lepaskan aku. Aku mau mengejar Edward, dia pasti belum pergi terlalu jauh." Aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat membasahi pipiku. "Lepaskan, Alec, kumohon." Aku meronta, mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Alec tapi sia-sia belaka.

Alec memelukku dengan erat dan ini membuatku tidak bisa beranjak sementara air mataku terus mengalir tanpa henti. Aku tau suaraku pasti akan mengundang perhatian orang, tapi aku tidak peduli, yang aku inginkan hanya Edward, hanya menemukan Edward.

"Bella, uncle dan Aunt masih belum pulang jadi kita harus mencari taxi. Kau tidak apa-apakan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, tidak usah khawatir. Apa si kembar ikut?"

"Tidak, mereka ada dirumah. Mereka sedang menunggu kita."

"Baguslah, aku kangen sekali dengan mereka."

Kami menunggu taxi didepan bandara. Uncle Caius dan Aunt Athe tidak bisa menjemput karena masih di Chicago, tapi mereka akan pulang hari ini dan dirumah ada si kembar Felix dan Demetri. Kalau ada acara keluar kota pasti Aunt akan meminta tolong pada Kebi untuk menjaga mereka. Jadi tidak masalah kalau mereka sedang tidak ada dirumah.

Dan saat itulah aku melihatnya lagi. Dia ada didalam mobil dan akan segera berjalan. Aku tidak sadar apa yang sudah aku lakukan. Tapi hal terakhir yang bisa kulihat adalah matanya yang menatapku dengan sorot terkejut. Mungkin dia sama terkejutnya denganku karena kami bertemu disini. Tapi aku tidak yakin, karena tiba-tiba semua berubah menjadi gelap. Lagi.

"Bella!"

* * *

Well, what do you think? Jangan lupa klik tombol review… :)

Love,

B


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Sorry lagi, internetku masih bermasalah. **

**Terima kasih buat yang masih mau ngikutin cerita ini. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Not Such A Luck**

**BPOV**

Kubuka mataku perlahan—dan merasakan rasa sakit desekitar kakiku. Sinar lampu ini terasa sangat menyilaukan dimataku. Kukerjapkan mataku beberapa kali—memastikan aku bisa melihat dengan normal.

Oh tidak. Padahal baru sehari di phoenix—dan bahkan ini belum genap satu hari—tapi kecerobohanku sudah mulai beraksi.

Aku memandang kesekeliling ruangan, kosong, dimana Alec? Kucoba untuk menggerakan kakiku. Ough, sakit. Ternyata kaki kananku di gip. Apa yang terjadi padaku? Dan selang infus tolol ini menghalangi ruang gerakku.

Saat aku beranjak duduk seorang suster masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana persaanmu? Apa masih ada yang terasa sakit?"

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja." Jawabku, mengabaikan sedikit nyeri di kakiku. "Apa yang terjadi, suster? Kenapa aku bisa sampai disini?"

"Kau tidak ingat?" Kugelengkan kepalaku "Well, tadi kau tertabrak mobil, sayang. Untung yang menabrakmu itu lekas membawamu kemari, jadi tidak ada yang terlalu serius."

Sekelebat gambaran kejadian itu muncul di kepalaku.

"Dia ada disini bersama kakakmu. Aku lihat mereka sedang mengobrol di lorong."

"Penabrakku?" tanyaku terkejut.

"Ya." Suster—kulirik nametagnya—Kate mengamati wajahku sebentar. "Kau mau aku panggilkan mereka?"

Baru saja aku ingin kabur dari ranjang ini untuk menemuinya. "Ya. Terima kasih."

"Jangan sungkan, sayang." Suster Kate keluar setelah memberikan suntikan padaku—untung dia menyuntikkannya ke selang infusku. Jangan salah, hanya karena aku sering masuk ke IGD belum tentu aku kebal dengan jarum suntik.

Kutunggu penabrakku datang sambil mengingat-ingat kembali apa yang terjadi sebelum aku tidak sadarkan diri. Aku pikir saat itu aku melihat Edward dan berusaha untuk mengejarnya. Dan aku juga sempat menatap wajahnya dan dia menatapku balik. Tapi aku salah—setelah kuingat-ingat lagi—tatapannya bukan tatapan terkejut karena melihatku, tapi sorot ketakutan yang terpancar dari matanya. Apa dia tidak mengenalku?

Sebelum aku berpikir lebih jauh lagi, pintu kamat terbuka. Kulihat Alec masuk, tapi Alec sendiri. Dimana dia?

"Hei, kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Alec bergegas menghampiriku dan duduk di sisi ranjang. Tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Alec. Dokter yang berlebihan karena memasang gip ini. . ." Kulihat raut wajah Alec dan menghentikan perkataanku.

"Kau bilang dokter berlebihan?! Tulang kaki mu patah, Bella. Beruntung patahnya seketika, jadi dokter bisa menanganinya. Dan apa yang kau harapkan? Kau berharap kau hanya pingsan saja setelah apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanya Alec masih dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Umm. . ." Aku menciut dipandang tajam oleh Alec. "memang apa yang kulakukan?" Aku benar-benar merasa tolol karena tidak tau sama sekali apa yang kulakukan. Alec menatapku heran.

"Oh, tidak banyak, kau hanya lari ke depan mobil yang sedang melaju kencang." Nada suaranya sarkastik. "Beruntung kau hanya patah kaki dan memar-memar di beberapa tempat! Dan apa yang kau harapkan, Bella, apa?!"

Kubiarkan Alec menumpahkan semua unek-uneknya. Setelah nafasnya mulai normal kembali, aku mulai berkata.

"Aku hanya. . .aku tidak sadar apa yang kulakukan, Alec. Yang aku tau, tiba-tiba saja aku sudah berada didepan. . .tunggu, dimana dia? Dimana orang menabrakku?" Aku melihat kearah pintu, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda orang yang akan masuk. "Suster bilang kau sedang bersamanya."

Alec terlihat sedikit bingung. "Dia. . .um. . .dia ada urusan jadi harus pergi sebelum bisa menemuimu. Tapi dia menitipkan ucapan permintaan maaf padamu, BellaP padahalkan dia tidak salah." Kalimat terakhir terdengar sepertu gumaman. "Oh ya, Uncle dan Aunt sedang kemari, mereka sampai dibandara beberapa menit yang lalu dan langsung menuju kesini."

Nada suara Alec berbeda, apa dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku? Tapi apa yang dia sembunyikan? "Alec, apa dia Edward?"

Alec sedikit tersentak dengan pertanyaanku, tapi dia cepat-cepat mengubah ekspresinya. "Kau ini, Bella! Sudah kukatakan kalau Edward sudah meninggal. Dan bukan, dia bukan Edward."

Aku tidak percaya padanya. Aku yakin kalau yang kulihat itu Edward bukan orang lain. Kubuka mulutku untuk melakukan protes tapi sebelum sepatah katapun terucap dari mulutku, Alec sudah terlebih dahulu bicara.

"NamanyaTony, Bella. Dia berasal dari sini, tinggal disini, punya pekerjaan disini. Bahkan dia belum pernah datang ke Forks, bagaimana bisa itu Edward, Bella?"

Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk memahami perkataannya. Dan setelah semuanya masuk dalam otakku bagaikan potongan puzzle yang telah menemukan kepingannya yang terakhir, aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat membasahi pipiku. Benarkah itu bukan, Edward? Tapi aku tidak mungkin salah mengenalinya, dia yang paling aku kenal, dan aku yang paling mengerti dia. Jadi aku tidak mungkin salah mengenalinya, kan? Ini tidak masuk akal.

Aku tahu di dunia ini memang ada beberapa orang yang mirip, tapi tidak ada yang benar-benar mirip. Bahkan saudara kembar identikpun punya perbedaan, meski tidak terlihat secara signifikan. Tapi aku yakin dia seratus persen Edward. Aku yakin itu.

Tapi perkataan Alec menghancurkan keyakinanku. Dia bilang namanya Tony, bukan Edward. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana mungkin?

"Bella?"

Aku mendengar suara seseorang memanggilku dari arah pintu. Ternyata Uncle dan Aunt sudah datang. Aunt Athe langsung memelukku erat.

"Oh, sayang, bagaimana keadaanmu? Bagaimana bisa seperti ini?" Aunt memelukku dan melihatku dengan tatapan prihatin, memperhatikan kakiku lalu beralih pada Alec. "Dan kau, Alec, kenapa kau tidak menjaga adikmu dengan baik?!"

"Maaf, Aunt." Alec menunduk sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Tidak Aunt, ini bukan salah Alec. Aku sendiri yang ceroboh."

"Bella." Uncle Caius memelukku, berhati-hati dengan selang infusku.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Uncle. Jangan menghawatirkanku berlebihan seperti itu." Gerutuku.

"Bagaimana bisa hari pertama kau disini langsung menginap dirumah sakit? Kau bahkan belum sampai dirumah." Caius beralih menatap Alec. "Apa kata dokter?"

"Well, tulang kakinya patah. Tapi karena patahnya secara tiba-tiba, proses penyembuhannya juga akan lebih cepat. Dokter bilang lusa Bella sudah boleh pulang, tapi tetap harus memakai gipnya selama satu minggu." Alec melirikku. "Ini yang susah. Dia pasti akan melepaskan gipnya secara diam-diam. Kalian kan tau bagaimana Bella."

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya!" aku sedikit menggerutu.

Benar-benar menyebalkan kalau digoda seperti ini terus. Dan Alec memang benar, melihat selang infus yang melekat ditanganku saja aku sudah gatal ingin melepasnya. Tapi kalau aku bertindak seperti ini, bagaimana aku bisa menemukan Edward? Maksudku Tony. Oke, terserah siapapun namanya, tapi aku akan mencari tau sendiri. Bukan berarti aku tidak percaya pada Alec, tapi aku hanya ingin tau. Sangat ingin tau.

* * *

Wohoo, ternyata masih sekedar bayangan Bella, ya..

Review please..

Love,

B


	4. Chapter 4

**Wohoo.. Sorry guys, updatenya lama banget. Masih ada masalah dengan internet blah blah blah.**

**Well, sebenarnya gak mau panjang-panjang tapi kemarin aku baru baca sebuah fiksi dan ceritanya cukup menarik, sayang, authornya memutuskan untuk menyinggung seseorang yang aku cintai, Kristen. Ceritanya menyinggung kehidupan RobSten dan…sang author percaya dengan sangat sama apa yang diberitain media selama ini. Yeah, aku tau kita semua berhak untuk berpendapat, mempercayai dan tidak mempercayai tapi kalau itu keterlaluan? I mean, mind your own business. Kita itu tidak tau dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi jadi jangan mengasumsikan sesuatu dan menyebarluaskannya, apalagi asumsi itu tidak diketahui kebenarannya. Iya, ini memang dunia fiksi tapi hormati orang lain juga lah. Jangan menghakimi orang lain karena kehidupanmu bermasalah, jangan berbicara manis tentang orang lain didepan temanmu dan ikut mengolok-olok orang lain itu karena temanmu yang lain tidak suka dengan orang itu, karena dia tidak ikut menyumbang masalah dalam hidupmu, kamulah yang memutuskan ada atau tidaknya masalah dikehidupanmu itu. *sigh***

**Oke, aku rasa cukup aku menyampaikan uneg-unegku (untuk saat ini) ;). Terima kasih juga buat reviewnya, senang ada yang tertarik dengan ceritaku, meski ceritanya masih amatiran. So, enjoy! =D**

* * *

**Visiting**

**BPOV**

Hari ini aku sudah boleh pulang. Bosan rasanya ada di rumah sakit terus, tidak bisa bebas tetap saja, gip ini masih belum boleh di lepas.

Satu hal yang sangat membuatku penasaran, kenapa dia tidak datang menjengukku? Ed. . .Tony.

Berat rasanya mengakui kalau dia bukan Edward. Dari cerita Alec, dia memang bukan Edward. Buktinyapun sudah ada. Tapi kenapa hatiku masih mengatakan kalau dia itu Edward? Tidak mungkin aku salah mengenali Edward, Edward yang paling aku kenal di dunia ini.

Uncle Caius menjemputku di rumah sakit, Aunt Athe tidak ikut menjemputku, dia menunggu dirumah bersama si kembar. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai dirumah, hanya butuh waktu kurang dari tiga puluh menit sudah sampai.

Kami langsung di sambut oleh Aunt Athe dan si kembar Felix dan Demetri. Aku sangat rindu pada mereka, mereka selalu bisa membuatku tertawa.

Belum apa-apa aku sudah disuruh untuk istirahat di kamar—menjengkelkan—tapi terpaksa tetap harus kuturuti.

Tok tok tok.

Pintu sedikit terbuka dan kepala Aunt Athe muncul. "Hei, kau sudah tidur?"

"Belum." Kataku sambil berusaha duduk.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

"Tentu." Ada apa ini.

"Sayang, bukan maksud Aunt untuk mencampuri urusanmu, tapi. . .kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk melupakannya dan memulai kehidupan baru?"

Ini lagi. "Aku. . .aku tidak bisa dan tidak mau mencoba. Setiap kali alu dipaksa untuk melupakannya setiap kali itu pula rasa ini padanya semakin besar. Aku juga tidak tau kenapa bisa begini. Hanya saja hatiku tidak mau melepaskannya." Aku menghirup nafas panjang. "Rasanya seolah-olah separuh hidupku ikut bersamanya, jantungkupun berdetak karena memang harus berdetak. Dalam hatiku aku meyakini bahwa dia masih ada disini, bahwa dia belum meninggal. Sekeras apapun kalian memaksaku untuk percaya bahwa. . .Edward sudah meninggal, sekeras itu juga hatiku percaya bahwa Edward belum meninggal."

Aunt Athe membelai kepalaku, "Sayang, Aunt hanya memberikan saran, semua keputusan ada di tanganmu. Aunt tidak akan memaksakan apapun padamu." Aku tersenyum sendu. "Sudah malam, sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang. Selamat malam, sayang."

Setelah memberiku kecupan selamat malam, Aunt keluar dari kamarku. Aku memikirkan sejenak perkataannya. Memang hidup harus tetap berjalan, tapi tanpa Edward, hidup tidak ada artinya untukku.

**Tony POV**

Sudah hampir tiga hari semenjak kecelakaan itu dan aku belum punya kesempatan untuk menjenguknya sendiri. Aku tau dari rumah sakit kalau Bella sudah pulang kemarin, tapi pekerjaanku tidak bisa ditinggalkan.

Aku berencana untuk menjenguknya hari ini saat jam makan siang, lagi pula pekerjaanku sudah selesai. Ingin sekali aku mengajak Jane, tapi dia baru berangkat ke paris untuk menghadiri pembukaan butik barunya di sana.

Jam makan siang akhirnya datang juga, ku kemudikan mobilku menuju rumahnya. Well, rumah pamannya sebenarnya. Untung aku sudah bertanya pada Alec dimana mereka tinggal, jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot mencari alamatnya.

Dijalan aku melihat toko bunga, aku berinisiatif untuk membelikannya bunga sebagai permintaan maaf juga. Tapi aku bingung bunga apa yang harusnya aku berikan padanya.

Setelah cukup lama berpikir bunga apa yang akan aku berikan untuknya, aku melihat bunga yang sangat indah—bunga freesia dan lavender. Otakku langsung memutuskan bahwa aku akan memberikan bunga ini padanya. Sesuatu pada bunga-bunga ini mengingatkanku padanya. Aku juga mampir ke toko buah-buahan, kubeli sekeranjang buah apel. Mudah-mudahan Bella menyukainya.

Tunggu, kenapa aku jadi repot-repot begini? Aku bahkan belum pernah memberikan bunga untuk Jane. Kugelengkan kepalaku saat kembali memasuki mobil dan bergegas mengendarainya.

Menemukan rumah mereka tidak terlalu sulit. Ku ketuk pintu rumahnya. Tak lama terdengar seseorang berjalan mendekati pintu dan pintu akhirnya terbuka. Ternyata Alec.

"Hai, Alec." Sapaku.

Alec terlihat terkejut dengan kedatanganku. "Oh, hai Edw, um maksudku Tony. Kenapa kau kemari?"

"Aku ingin menjenguk Bella. Aku belum punya kesempatan untuk meminta maaf secara langsung padanya. Dan aku juga baru punya waktu kosong, jadi sekalian saja aku menjenguk Bella. Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Um. .sudah lumayan baik." Kata Alec, singkat.

"Well, apa aku boleh masuk?" Tanyaku saat Alec diam saja.

"Oh, tentu. Ayo masuk." Alec membuka pintu lebih lebar agar aku bisa masuk. Rumah ini terlihat sangat sepi.

"Kenapa sepi sekali?"

"Iya, paman masih di kantor dan bibiku pergi menjemput si kembar." Jelas Alec.

"Si kembar?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Well, pamanku punya dua anak kembar."

"Oh." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku membayangkan punya saudara, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Tapi dimana Bella? Aku belum melihatnya sama sekali. "Dimana Bella?"

"Dia masih dikamarnya. Setelah aku paksa dia untuk minum obat, akhirnya dia tidur juga."

Aku terkejut dengan ucapan Alec. "Kau memaksanya?"

"Yeah, kalau tidak di paksa pasti Bella tidak mau minum obat. Dia paling benci minum obat. Mungkin gip di kakinya juga akan dilepas kalau kami tidak mengawasinya. Dia paling benci diberi perhatian atau menjadi pusat perhatian. Hanya Edward saja yang bisa membuat Bella tidak mengeluh. . ." Tiba-tiba Alec berhenti berbicara lalu mengambil nafas dalam-dalam beberapa kali. "Maaf, aku jadi bicara panjang lebar."

"Oh, tidak masalah." Aku jadi semakin penasaran siapa sebenarnya Edward. Kenapa dari kemarin yang selalu Alec bicarakan selalu berujung pada seseorang yang bernama Edward?

Tapi sebelum aku melontarkan sepatah katapun pada Alec, terdengar jeritan dari lantai atas. Jeritan itu sangat memilukan, aku bisa merasakannya sampai ke tulang-tulangku.

"Oh, jangan lagi." Kata Alec langsung berlari kelantai atas. Akupun secara reflek mengikuti Alec ke lantai atas.

* * *

**Uh oh. Apa yang terjadi? lol**

**Review please?**

**Love,**

**B**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my favorite readers, ;) I'm back! *grinning* Yeah, yeah, aku tahu memang baru update kemarin tapi mumpung ada modem (pinjeman) lol.**

**Makasih buat reviewnya.**

**Full Tony's point of view. Enjoy… =D**

* * *

**Nightmare**

**Tony POV**

Aku berlari di belakang Alec, mengikuti kemana dia menuju. lalu dia sampai di depan sebuah pintu dan membukanya dengan kasar. Kulihat dia duduk di ranjang, berusaha menenangkan seseorang tapi aku masih tidak tau siapa.

Akhirnya aku sampai di dalam kamar itu, aku berdiri di tepi ranjang dan melihat dengan jelas siapa yang tadi berteriak dan siapa yang sedang di tenangkan oleh Alec sekarang.

Itu dia. Bella.

Tiba-tiba saja aku sudah berada di sisi lain ranjang, bersebelahan dengan Alec. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan.

"Bella! Bella, bangun, Bella! Jangan lakukan ini lagi kumohon." Ucap Alec sambil menggUncleng bahu Bella—berusaha membangunkannya.

Tapi Bella tidak bangun dan tetap berteriak. Sepertinya dia bermimpi sangat buruk.

Tanpa aku sadari tanganku sudah menggenggam tangan Bella dan tanganku yang lain meraba keningnya. Dan tanpa kami duga, Bella bangkit dan langsung memelukku, meskipun matanya belum terbuka sama sekali.

"Edward." Hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulut Bella.

Aku memandang Alec, terkejut. Dan Alec juga sama terkejutnya denganku. Aku berusaha melepaskan pelukan Bella tapi pelukannya terlalu kencang dan sesuatu di mata Alec mengurungkan niatku. Kalau ini bisa menolong Bella, kenapa tidak.

Kubiarkan Bella tenang dalam pelukanku beberapa saat, menunggu Bella bena-benar terlepas dari mimpi buruknya. Alec tidak pergi, tapi dia duduk di kursi yang menghadap ke jendela. merenungi sesuatu—aku rasa.

Biasanya aku tidak suka memeluk sembarang orang, tapi entah mengapa memeluk Bella terasa lain bagiku. Ku pegang bagian belakang kepalanya, basah. Ternyata Bella berkeringat karena mimpinya itu. Aku benar-benar tidak menduga bahwa ada mimpi yang benar-benar membuat orang ketakutan dan berteriak seperti itu—teriakan yang memilukan. Mendengar teriakannya saja sudah membuatku takut bagaimana Bella?

Setelah kurasakan nafas Bella cukup tenang dan teratur—yang menandakan dia sudah tertidur kembali dan terlepas dari bayang-bayang mimpi buruk yang tadi mengikatnya, dengan hati-hati agar dia tidak terbangun, kubaringkan kepala Bella diatas bantal lalu menyelimutinya. kuusap kening Bella sekali lagi sebelum aku beranjak ketempat dimana Alec sedang duduk. Aku harus meminta penjelasan atas semua ini.

Dan lagi-lagi, Edward.

Duduk disebelah Alec dan menikmati pemandangan diluar cukup menenangkan. karena hanya ada rumput hujau dan pepohonan. Aku merindukan suasana seperti ini. Aku mendesah dan kuambil nafas dalam-dalam. Tapi sebelum aku sempat mengucapkan sepatah katapun Alec sudah bicara terlebih dahulu.

"Terima kasih, Tony." Entah mengapa aku merasa Alec kesulitan mengucapkan namaku. Tapi kuabaikan saja itu dan berusaha fokus pada apa yang akan kutanyakan.

Kumulai dari hal yang mudah terlebih dahulu. "Apa dia sering seperti ini?"

Alec menghembuskan nafas dengan suara keras lalu menutup matanya. "Ya. Sejak dua tahun yang lalu." Perkataannya membuatku terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin sesuatu seperti itu berlangsung begitu lama? Dan pada dia?

Kupandangi Bella yang sedang tertidur di ranjang. "Apa kalian tidak berusaha membantunya?" Tanyaku.

"Sudah. Percayalah padaku kami sudah berusaha semampu kami." Alec membuka matanya. Matanya kini menerawang jauh, seperti berada ditempat lain. "Tapi dia terus kembali seperti ini. Kami sudah mengajaknya kedokter tapi dia tidak mau. Kami juga memintanya untuk menemui terapis dan, tentu saja, dia tidak mau. Kami juga sempat membawa terapis kerumah tapi apa yang terjadi? Bella tidak mau bicara dengan terapis itu, bahkan tidak mau menemuinya. Dan dia mengamuk karena kami memaksanya. Kami takut dia melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh dan membahayakannya, jadi setelah itu kami tidak mengungkit-ungkit lagi tentang dokter atau terapis lagi." Alec mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, kembali ke masa sekarang. "Tapi terkadang aku tidak tahan melihatnya dan memarahinya." Alec tersenyum sendu.

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?" Tanyaku lagi, merasa benar-benar tertarik dengan apa yang terjadi pada Bella.

"Semula bermula dari kecelakaan itu. Dua tahun yang lalu. Kecelakaan yang merenggut seseorang yang sangat berharga dihidupnya. Dan kecelakkan itu juga merenggut adikku satu-satunya."

"Apa itu. . .Edward?" Tebakku.

Dia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Lalu kenapa saat pertama kita bertemu, kalian memanggilku Edward?" Alec berpaling padaku.

"Kalian?" Alec balik bertanya.

"Ya. Aku yakin sesaat sebelum aku menabrak Bella, aku mendengar dia mengucapkan nama itu dan melihat kearahku." Jelasku.

"Itu karena. . .kau sangat mirip sekali dengan Edward."

"Benarkah?" Tanyaku lagi, merasa seperti orang idiot.

Alec menganggukkkan kepalanya lagi. "Aku sendiri sangat yakin saat pertama kali melihatmu kalau kau ini Edward, apalagi Bella. Dia sangat mengenal Edward. Dia sahabatku dan sudah seperti saudara bagiku. Tapi mereka berdua saling mencintai, lebih dari saudara. Bahkan mereka punya tempat rahasia yang tidak ada seorangpun tau dimana letaknya kecuali mereka sendiri. Bisa dibilang. . .mereka itu satu yang dibagi menjadi dua. Atau dua yang menjadi satu, entahlah."

Kualihkan pandanganku lagi kearah Bella. Bagimana bisa sesuatu seperti itu bisa terjadi padanya? Dia terlihat sangat rapuh dan tidak berdaya. Bagaimana dia bisa begitu kuat menghadapi semua ini sendirian? Meskipun dia punya keluarga, tapi dia sendirian menghadapi semua itu.

"Lalu kau tau apa yang dia lakukan?" Alec memulai lagi. "Dia bilang pada sumua orang yang mengucapkan turut berduka cita padanya bahwa Edward belum meninggal. Dia hanya belum ditemukan."

Aku bingung dengan perkataan Alec. Belum meninggal? Belum ditemukan? "Apa maksudmu?" Akhirnya aku bertanya setelah berpikir dan tidak dapat menemukan apa maksud ucapan Alec.

"Saat mobil Edward ditemukan di jurang, tidak ada mayat disana. Mobil itu kosong. Polisi sudah mencarinya selama beberapa hari dan hasilnya nihil. Sampai mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti melakukan pencarian."

"Dan Bella?"

"Dia menghabiskan waktu berhari-hari berkeliaran ditempat itu—mencarinya. Pernah suatu ketika pada malam hari pengawasan kami terhadapnya lengah, dan saat pagi hari ibuku masuk kekamarnya untuk membawakan sarapan dia tidak ada dikamar. Ibuku langsung panik dan menelpon polisi setelah kami mencarinya disekitar rumah dan dia tetap tidak kelihatan." Alec berhenti sejenak, mengambil nafas panjang sebelum memulai lagi. "Dan bisa kau tebak?"

"Dia ada ditempat itu?"

Alec mengangguk. "Benar. Dan keadaannya benar-benar tidak karuan."

"Dan kenapa kalian pindah kesini?"

"Kami tidak pindah kesini." Jawab Alec sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kami hanya berlibur dan berharap. . .bisa membuat Bella melupakan semua itu. Meski itu tidak mungkin. Tapi berharap boleh saja, kan?" Canda Alec. "Tapi disini dia malah bertemu denganmu—" Alec melambaikan tangan kearahku. "seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan Edward. Bagaimana itu mungkin?" Tanya Alec, lebih ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri.

Alec mengajakku kedapur untuk mengambil minuman. Aku menerima satu botol coke yang dia berikan padaku lalu kami sama-sama duduk di meja makan.

"Bagaimana kaki Bella?"

"Oh, dokter bilang setelah satu minggu kami harus kerumah sakit untuk memeriksakan kakinya lagi—itu berarti empat hari lagi. Semoga saja gipnya sudah bisa dilepas. Aku tidak tahan terus mendengar Bella mengumpat tentang 'gip tolol' dan semacamnya."

"Kanapa?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Bella tidak suka mendapat perhatian atau menjadi pusat perhatian. Dia juga terbiasa mandiri, meski tidak dengan Edward. Dia membenci gip itu karena itu berarti dia akan mendapat perhatian lebih karena kakinya belum bisa berfungsi dengan normal." Alec tertawa dan aku ikut tertawa bersamanya.

**

Saat berkendara pulang, dan lagi-lagi, aku tidak bisa bertemu Bella-well, tadi aku memang sudah bertemu dengannya, tapi tidak cukup dipanggil bertemu juga kalau orang yang satu tidak tahu kau ada disitu. Aku memikirkan apa yang tadi Alec ceritakan padaku. Betapa malangnya nasib Bella. Dan aku tidak menyangka ada cinta semacam itu. Cinta yang tidak pernah luntur oleh ketiadaan, oleh kesepian, dan oleh rasa sakit. Itukah yang disebut 'true love'? Benarkah?

Jane. Apa aku harus memberitaunya tentang hal ini? Aku tau dia sedang sangat sibuk, bahkan aku baru bertemu dengannya sekali setelah aku pulang. Aku tidak ingin membebani pikirannya dengan semua ini. Lalu siapa lagi yang harus kuajak bicara?

Emmett. Ya, aku harus bertemu dengan Emmett. Meski aku tidak akan mendapatkan apa yang aku cari. Tapi paling tidak aku bisa menceritakan pada seseorang, seseorang yang kupercaya. Sahabatku. Aku tau kalau Emmett sudah kembali dari liburannya di Itali.

Sukses bikin menangis kah? :) Belum? Oke gak masalah, masih ada lain waktu. =D

* * *

**Give me some love.. (review please)**

**Love,**

**B**


	6. Chapter 6

**Selamat hari ibu! And i'm back again.. ;)**

**Buat kamu yang mau bikin hari ini jadi spesial buat kamu dan ibumu, semoga sukses and mazel tov. =D**

**Makasih buat yang udah baca dan me-review chapter yang lalu. And here you go.. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Love Boyond Time**

**BPOV**

Kesendirian dan kesepian mungkin bagi semua orang akan terasa membunuhmu secara perlahan, kau menjadi frustasi dan putus asa. Lalu jalan keluar apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu? Pasti sebilah pisau, sebotol racun atau sebuah pistol yang kau curi dari serif setempat—atau dalam kasusku, ayahku. Tapi apa semua itu bisa membantu dan bisa menyelesaikan masalah?

Aku percaya dan yakin bahwa dia masih disini, hanya sedang pergi sementara, dalam jangka waktu yang, bisa dibilang belum ditentukan. Dan aku yakin suatu hari nanti dia akan kembali untukku, seperti janjinya padaku.

"Bells?"

"Ya?" Jawabku sambil tetap memandangi sungai yang membentang dihadapanku.

"Kau tau, aku mencintaimu." Katanya sambil mencium rambutku.

Aku tersenyum. "Ya, aku tau. Kau pasti juga tau kalau aku mencintaimu."

"Itu sudah pasti." Edward semakin mempererat pelukannya. Dia memelukku dari belakang, menjagaku agar tidak kedinginan. Forks memang selalu seperti ini.

"Kau kenapa? Apa ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau aku mencintaimu. Dan aku ingin kau selalu mempercayainya. Tidak peduli aku disini bersamamu atau tidak. Kau harus tetap ingat bahwa aku selalu dan akan terus mencintaimu selamanya."

Ku putar tubuhku untuk melihat wajahnya. "Dan aku juga seperti itu. Tidak peduli kau ada dibelahan dunia mana, aku tetap mencintaimu. Dan semua itu tidak akan bisa diganggu gugat."

Edward tersenyum lalu meraih wajahku dengan kedua tangannya yang hangat. Perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, kupejamkan mataku menunggu bibirnya menyentuh bibirku. Ciuman itu hangat, lembut tapi semakin lama semakin dalam dan panas. Aku bisa merasakan darah mendesir di tubuhku. Kurangkulkan kedua tanganku di lehernya, lalu satu tanganku beralih ke rambut perunggunya, meremasnya. Satu tangan Edward meluncur kepunggunggu.

Aku tidak akan pernah merasa bosan untuk menciumnya, ciumannnya selalu membuatku hangat dan merasa tenang. Bahkan hanya berada dekat disisihnya saja sudah membuatku merasa aman.

Saat ciuman kami berhenti, Edward mengecup keningku dan memelukku dengan erat di dadanya. Ku benamkan wajahku di kehangatan dadanya, merasa enggan untuk beranjak dari pelukannya.

Dering telepon membangunkanku dari lamunan, kembali lagi kemasa kini. Ku ambil ponselku dan melihat siapa yang menelpon.

"Halo, Rose."

"Halo, Bella. Ya Tuhan, aku rindu sekali padamu. Kudengar kau sudah sampai di Phoenix."

"Ya, seminggu yang lalu. Kau masih di Itali?"

"Tidak, aku baru pulang kemarin. Dan aku ingin segera bertenu denganmu, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu." Jelas Rosalie.

"Benarkah Rosalie Hale? Hm… biar ku tebak, pasti soal pria?"

"Ha ha. Kau ini. Bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

"Hei, aku kan sepupu yang baik dan perhatian. Aku tau kapan kau jatuh cinta."

"Benarkah?" Rosalie terdengar terkejut.

"Wow, jadi aku benar. Kau jatuh cinta, Rose? Ini berita besar."

"Hentikan Bella!" Rosalie terdengar marah, tapi aku tau sebenarnya dia sedang tersipu malu. "Um.. sampai bertemu nanti. Aku akan mampir untuk makan malam, tadi Aunty Athe menelponku. Sampai nanti."

"Tentu. Sampai ketemu nanti, Rose." Ku tutup teleponku dan menyimpan didalam tasku. Hari ini aku harus kerumah sakit untuk melakukan cek up. Mudah-mudahan gip ini sudah bisa dilepas.

Tok tok tok. Lalu pintu terbuka.

"Hei, kau sudah siap?" Tanya Alec.

"Tentu, aku turun sebentar lagi."

"Perlu kubantu untuk turun?"

Kugertakkan gigiku rapat-rapat dan mendesah. "Tidak usah, Alec aku baik-baik saja."

"Baik kalau begitu." Pintu tertutup kembali dan bisa kudengar suara langkah Alec yang semakin menjauh. Aku selalu merepotkan mereka.

Aku mendesah dan mengambil tasku lalu berjalan kearah pintu. Aku sudah berlatih untuk naik turun tangga dengan kondisi kaki seperti ini. Bukan masalah besar, mereka memang selalu melebih-lebihkan.

"Bella, sarapan sudah siap." Panggil Aunty Athe dari dapur. Kuseret kakiku kesana.

"Hei Felix, Demetri. Apa yang sedang kalian buat?"

"Kami sedang menyusun Puzzle." Jawab Demetri.

"Benar." Kali ini Felix yang bicara. "Tunggu sampai sudah jadi, kau pasti akan terkejut, Bella."

"Oh, aku sudah tidak sabar." Kataku sebelum beralih ke Aunt Athe. "Morning, Aunty."

"Morning Bella. Maaf hari ini Uncle tidak bisa mengantar kau ke rumah sakit. Pagi-pagi sekali tadi dia harus pergi."

"Tidak masalah Aunty, lagi pula ada Alec." Kulirik Alec yang sedang asyik makan.

"Iya, kami akan baik-baik saja." Alec menimpali.

Saat sarapanku hampir habis, bel berbunyi. Kira-kira siapa yang bertamu pagi-pagi begini? Batinku.

"Apa Aunty sedang menunggu seseorang?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak."

"Biar aku yang buka." Kata Alec lalu berjalan kepintu depan.

Kuhabiskan sarapanku, tapi kenapa Alec belum kembali juga? Setelah jusku habis, kutaruh piring dan gelas kotor di tempat cuci piring dan membersihkannya.

"Sudah, Bella, tinggalkan saja. Biar Aunty yang membersihkan."

"Tidak apa-apa Aunty, lagi pula dirumah aku biasa melakukannya."

Lalu terdengar suara langkan kaki mendekat, tapi bukan hanya satu orang melainkan dua.

"Um.. Bella, kita kedatangan tamu." Suara Alec terdengar semakin dekat.

Kubalikkan badanku dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat siapa yang berdiri disamping Alec. Dia, dia...Ed..Tony.

"Selamat pagi, Bella." Sapanya dengan suara lembutnya.

Kutelan ludahku sebelum menjawab sapaannya. "Er..selamat pagi."

"Selamat pagi Mrs…"

"Bolton. Dan selamat pagi juga." Balas Aunty. Suaranya masih terdengar terkejut. "Apa kau mau sarapan?"

"Tidak terima kasih, aku sudah sarapan tadi"

Aku bingung harus berkata apa. Terus terang aku belum siap menerima semua ini, kenyataan bahwa dia bukan Edward. Karna dia terlalu mirip dengan Edward. Lalu apa yang dilakukannnya disini pagi-pagi begini?

Seolah bisa membaca pikiranku, Tony bicara. "Aku disini untuk mengantarmu ke rumah sakit. Kemarin aku tidak sempat menjemputmu dari sana karena aku begitu sibuk. Jadi aku ingin mengantarmu kesana. Apa kau keberatan?" Tanyanya.

"Um…"

Aunty menyela, "Wah, kebetulan sekali. Suamiku tidak bisa mengantar Bella hari ini. Tadinya aku khawatir kalau mereka pergi sendiri. Dan kami tidak keberatan kalau kau mau mengantar Bella ke rumah sakit, tapi apa itu tidak merepotkanmu?"

"Sama sekali tidak. Jadi, bagaimana Bella?" Tanya Tony padaku.

"Karena sudah terlanjur, mau bagaimana lagi." Kataku sambil mengangkat bahu lalu kuambil tasku yang ada di samping kursi. Menabahkan diri agar tidak berlari untuk memeluknya. Ingat, dia bukan Edward, Bella. Aku bicara dalam hati.

"Mau kubantu?" Tawar Tony.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Ini pasti akan menjadi salah satu hari yang panjang.

* * *

**Well, well, well, akhirnya bertemu juga. =D**

**Need more love.. (review please)**

**Love,**

**B**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'AM BACK! Gosh, I miss you, guys…**

**Sebelumnya, Happy Birthday to our beloved author Stephenie Meyer… And Merry Christmas! Ada yang mau bagi kado? Lol**

**Anw, sorry, RL suck. Well, maksudnya modem suck. Bukan, tapi operatornya suck. Jadi sampai sekarang masih bermasalah sama internet! Gahh! Tapi jangan khawatir, karena updatenya lama jadi aku kasih bonus di chapter ini. *wink* Sebenarnya ini dua chapter, tapi karena kemarin ada yang review katanya chapternya terlalu pendek (terima kasih buat reviewnya btw) jadi sekarang chapternya lebih panjang. Hahaa, Tapi gak semua chapter nanti bisa sepanjang ini.. Dan yea… kita gak boleh lupa sama Bellward tentunya.. *grinning***

**Oke, cukup ceramah yang gak jelasnya. Selamat membaca and enjoy! =D**

* * *

**GOOD NEWS GETTING CLOSER**

**BPOV**

"Halo."

Diam.

"Hai, Jane."

Diam.

"Benarkah? Aku yakin kau pasti bisa melakukannnya dengan baik."

Diam.

"Aku mau ke rumah sakit…"

Diam.

"Tidak, tidak, tenanglah. aku baik-baik saja, hanya mengantar teman."

Diam lagi.

"Benar."

Diam cukup lama.

"Lain kali aku pasti akan mengajakmu. Aku yakin kalian akan menjadi teman yang baik."

Lagi-lagi diam.

"Aku juga. Bye."

Kenapa aku jadi memperhatikannya?

Kuambil iPodku di tas lalu kumainkan Clair de Lune. Lagu yang selalu bisa membuatku tenang. Aku heran kenapa Alec diam saja di depan. Setelah kuperhatikan, ternyata dia tertidur.

"Alec! Alec bangun! Kita sudah sampai!" Kataku.

Alec membuka matanya dan memandang kesekeliling. "Oh, maaf aku ketiduran."

"Kau ini!" Protesku.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu penumpang sudah terbuka dan Tony ada disana. "Ayo aku bantu."

Dengan terpaksa aku menerima bantuannya. Ku genggam tangannnya dan aku merasakan ada sesuatu disana. Tony terus membantuku berjalan meski aku sudah bilang kalau aku bisa berjalan sendiri. Alec berjalan dibelakang kami.

Setelah bertemu dokter akhirnya gipku bisa di lepas juga. Mula-mula memang masih terasa agak sakit, tapi tidak begitu lama rasa sakit itu hilang. Aku keluar menuju koridor sendiri, Alec dan Tony aku suruh untuk menunggu disana saja. Hanya ingin menunjukan pada mereka kalau aku ini kuat. Sampai di koridor tempat mereka duduk mereka langsung menghampiriku. Masing-masing dari mereka memegangi tanganku.

"Dengar, aku di gip saja masih bisa berjalan sendiri, apalagi setelah gipnya dilepas?"

"Maaf." Kata Alec dan Tony bebarengan. Kugelengkan kepalaku.

"Setelah ini kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Tony saat kami sudah sampai di dalam mobilnya. Kali ini aku duduk di depan lagi.

"Entahlah." Jawabku.

"Sebenarnya aku lapar." Kata Alec di belakang.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, aku juga lapar. Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?"

"Ide bagus." Jawab Alec lagi.

"Bella?" Kali ini Tony bertanya padaku.

"Baiklah, terserah saja. Lagipula aku merasa bosan di rumah terus-menerus."

"Oke. Aku tau restoran mana yang paling enak disini." Kata Tony sambil menjalankan mobilnya.

Terdengar suara bel. Itu pasti Rosalie.

"Biar aku yang buka." Kataku kemudian berjalan ke pintu depan.

"Bella!" Seru Rosalie lalu memelukku. "Aku sangat rindu padamu."

"Aku juga."

"Bagaimana kakimu?" Tanya Rosalie sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat kearah kakiku.

"Belum seratus persen, tapi minimal sudah bisa untuk melompat." Candaku. "Ayo masuk, yang lain sudah menunggu."

"Rose!" Seru Alec.

"Hai, Alec." Mereka berpelukan. "Uncle, Aunty. Hai, Felix, Hai Demetri."

"Hai, Rose." Kata mereka bebarengan.

"Ayo kita makan sebelum makanannya menjadi dingin." Kata Aunty.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku?" Tanyaku saat kami berdua sedang duduk di serambi.

"Um. . .saat di Iatali, aku bertemu dengan seseorang." Rosalie berhenti untuk memandangku.

"Jadi…?"

"Well, kami sempat jalan beberapa kali." Rosalie meneruskan. "Dia lain dari yang lain, Bella. Dia benar-benar membuatku merasakan arti bahagia yang sebenarnya. Dia juga tidak egois."

"Jadi, kau sudah bilang kalau kau mencintainya?"

Rosalie menatapku syok. "Tidak, dia duluan yang mengataknnya. Dan. .kau tau apa jawabanku. Um. . .ada satu hal lagi."

Kuperhatikan Rosalie yang sedang meremas-remas tangannya—lebih tepatnya sebuah cincin. "Ya Tuhan!" Seruku. "Dia melamarmu?!"

Rosalie tersipu. "Ya. Dua hari yang lalu sebelum aku pulang."

"Aku turut bahagia, Rose." Kupeluk dia.

"Trims, Bella."

"Tapi sebelumnya kau harus mengenalkannya dulu padaku. Aku tidak mau kalau calon suami saudaraku tidak mengenalku."

"Ha ha. Tentu, jangan khawatir. Besok dia akan terbang kemari."

"Oke, akan ku tagih nanti. Dan ngomong-ngomong, kapan tanggal pernikahan kalian?"

"Belum diputuskan, kami masih mencari tanggal yang tepat." Rosalie berhenti sejenak. "Bagaimana denganmu, Bella?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" Aku balik bertanya.

"Kau tau apa maksudku."

"Ya, aku tau. Dan aku yakin kau pasti juga tau apa jawabanku."

Kami terdiam sambil memandangi pucuk-pucuk pepohonan yang sedang bermain-main dengan angin.

"Dan pria itu?"

"Maksudmu Tony?"

Rosalie mengangguk.

"Dia memang sangat mirip dengan Edward. Terlalu mirip malah. Tapi dia bukan Edward. Dan dia juga sudah mempunyai tunangan."

"Kau kelihatannya kecewa."

"Aku?'

"Ya."

Aku tertawa ironis. "Aku tidak kecewa. Mungkin. .sedikit, karena dia bukan Edward."

"Kau tau bukan itu maksudku."

Kutatap dia. "Maksudmu apa aku kecewa karena dia sudah bertunangan dan akan menikah?" Rosalie mengangguk lagi.

"Tidak. Aku rasa tidak."

"Kau rasa?" Tanya Rosalie, skeptis.

"Hei, kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu. Sudah kubilang aku tidak kecewa karena dia akan menikah. Lagipula dia bukan siapa-siapaku." Kulirik Rosalie. "Sudah, kita hentikan pembicaraan ini. Aku ngantuk. Kau tidur disini, kan?"

"Tidak, ada beberapa hal yang harus aku urus."

"Malam-malam begini?"

"Kau tau aku, kan?" Kuputar bola mataku.

"Hai, Bella." Suara Alice terdengar dari telepon.

"Hai, Alice. I missed you."

"I missed you, too. Bagaimana kabarmu disana?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ada apa?"

"Hanya ingin mendengar suaramu."

"Bagaimana kabar Carlisle dan Esme?"

"Mereka juga baik, hanya sangat merindukanmu."

"Aku juga sangat merindukan mereka."

"Kemarin Rose menelponku dan menceritakannya. Semua."

"Benarkah?" Tanyaku, berusaha terdengar biasa-biasa saja.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Bella?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku." Ucapku, berusaha menenangkan Alice. Kalau Alice tau tentang semuanya, apa Carlisle dan Esme juga tau?

"Bella?"

"Aku disini."

"Jadi. .Rose meminta kami untuk datang ke acara pernikahannya."

"Jadi kalian semua akan datang?" Tanyaku. Aku bingung pada kenyataan ini, haruskah aku bahagia atau sedih kalau bertemu mereka. Mereka hanya akan membuatku semakin ingat dengan Edward. Dan pasti Tony. Aku mendesah.

"Ya, kami semua akan datang. Kan aku Bridesmaidnya."

"Benar. Dan aku maid of honournya. Ha haa."

"Baiklah, sudah dulu ya. Aku sudah ngantuk."

"Oke. Sampaikan salam rinduku untuk Carlisle dan Esme."

"Tentu. Bye."

"Bye."

Beberapa hari yang lalu Rosalie memintaku untuk menjadi maid of honornya. Aku tidak tau siapa pendamping prianya, bahkan Rosalie juga belum bertemu dengannya. Rencananya kami semua akan berkumpul hari minggu nanti sekalian melakukan fitting. Tapi mungkin Alice belum bisa fitting baju hari itu.

Aku juga sudah bertemu dengan Emmett—calon suami Rosalie. Dia sangat menyenangkan. Tanggal pernikahan sudah diataur, tanggal dua belas Juni. Dan pestanya akan diadakan diluar ruangan. Well, semuanya memang diadakan diluar ruangan. Lagipula, cuaca saat itu pasti sedang cerah sekali.

Setelah beberapa hari kami semakin dekat dengan Tony dan kali mereka datang kerumah untuk menjengukku. Meski aku sudah meyakinkan mereka kalau aku sudah seraut persen sembuh.

"Bella, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Jane saat kami sedang duduk di taman. Alec dan Tony juga bersama kami. Tapi mereka sedang melakukan entah hal tolol apa.

"Tentu. Ada apa?" Sekarang kami menjadi teman baik. Jane memang benar-benar orang yang baik, pantas Tony mencintainya.

"Aku tau tentang Edward." Jane berhenti sebentar untuk melihat ekspresiku. Ku jaga wajahku sedatar mungkin. "Kenapa kau tidak melepaskannya saja?"

Aku berpaling menatap Jane dan tersenyum. "Apa kau akan melepaskan Tony begitu saja?" Aku balik bertanya padanya. Jane diam saja. "Aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu itu, karena aku sendiri tidak tau alasannya. Yang aku tau hanyalah bahwa aku mencintainya, dan aku tidak pernah bisa menghentikan cinta itu sampai sekarang. Tidak sampai aku mati. Bahkan cinta ini semakin dalam meski sekarang kami terpisah jarak dan waktu. Aku tau kau berpikir bahwa Edward sudah meninggal, tapi aku tidak percaya itu. Aku tau, jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku kalau Edward masih hidup, hanya saja sekarang dia tidak bersamaku." Aku berhenti sebentar untuk menarik nafas panjang beberapa kali.

Jane tercengang mendengar jawabanku.

"Kau ingin aku menghilangkan cinta ini?" Tanyaku dengan nada sarkatis, jane tetap tidak menjawab. "Tidak selama aku masih hidup. Karena Edward sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupku. Kalau kau ingin memusnahkan cintaku, mungkin kau harus membunuhku terlebih dahulu. Tapi aku masih ragu kalau kau bisa menghancurkannya atau bahkan memusnahkan cinta kami. Cinta kami tidak akan musnah hanya karena ketiadaan." Kuhembuskan nafas besar-besar, merasa sedikit lega.

"Maaf." Akhirnya Jane bicara.

"Maaf untuk apa?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengungkit semua itu."

"Tidak, malah seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih. Sekarang aku merasa sedikit lega." Aku tersenyum pada Jane, tapi Jane masih terlihat bersalah akan sesuatu.

"Oh Tuhan, Tony benar-benar merepotkan." Kata Alec sambil tiduran di rerumputan, Tony duduk disebelahnya.

"Kan kau tadi yang minta untuk balapan lari, kenapa jadi menyalahkanku?" Protes Tony.

"Berhenti Bertengkar!" Ucapku lalu melemparkan dua botol miniman pada mereka.

Tony menangkap botol itu sebelum terjatuh ke tanah. "Trims, Bells. Kau tau saja kalau aku sangat haus."

Aku membeku di tempatku duduk. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang menonjok perutku. Aku bahkan tidak bisa bernafas dengan benar. Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Dia memanggilku apa?

Bells.

Apa-apaan ini? Saat aku sedang berusaha melawan mati-matian kalau dia bukan Edward tapi kenapa dia semakin menunjukkan gerak-gerik seperti Edward? Satu-satunya orang yang memanggilku Bells hanyalah Edward, itu panggilan kesukaannya.

Aku… aku…tidak bisa…bernafas.

Gelap.

**Jane POV**

Apakah itu yang dinamakan cinta sejati?

Bella benar-benar sangat mencintai pria itu. Edward. Bahkan aku bisa melihat jelas di matanya betapa besarnya cintanya untuk Edward. Adakah yang bisa mengalahkan cinta semacam itu. Ketidakegoisan, kerelaan, kesetiaan. Cinta yang begitu dalam dan besar.

Akankah aku bisa memiliki cinta seperti itu bersama Tony? Aku memang sangat mencintainya. Tony adalah segala-galanya bagiku. Apakah aku juga akan merelakan dia pergi begitu saja seperti yang aku maksudkan untuk Bella? Tidak, aku rasa tidak. Cinta kami tidak akan pernah bisa dipisahkan. Dan aku akan mempertahankan Tony. Tidak aka nada yang bisa merebtnya dariku. Bahkan Bella.

Kami sudah bertunanag dan tanggal pun telah ditetapkan. Dan setelah itu, aku akan menjadi milik Tony untuk selamanya, begitu pula Tony. Dan itu selamanya.

Dari sudut mataku, aku melihat sepasang mata lain yang sedang menatapku.

Kenapa dia? Kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu?

Lalu tiba-tiba saja Bella jatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri. Kami panik, Tapi Tony langsung bergerak cepat dan menggendong Bella.

"Cepat kita bawa Bella pulang kerumah." Kata Tony.

Aku dan Alec mengangguk lalu berjalan di belakang Tony.

* * *

**Possessive much, Jane? Lol**

**Give me some thought… *puppy dog eyes***

**Until laters.. =D Happy New Year!**

**Love,**

**B**


	8. Chapter 8

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Sorry lama banget baru bisa update, paketan modemnya masih belum bisa jalan. Mungkin jalan satu-satunya ganti kartu. Padahal kartu itu baru beli lho, khusus aku beli buat paketan internet. Eh, malah ribet.**

**Okay, cukup mengeluhnya. **

**Still with me, guys? I hope so. Alright, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**HESITATION**

**Tony**

Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada Bella, tiba-tiba saja dia terjatuh pingsan. Aku panik, dan hal berikutnya yang aku ingat adalah dia sudah berada dalam dekapanku. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menggendongnya, bisa kucium aroma shamponya dan aku suka. Bisa kurasakan Alec dan Jane berlari tepat di belakangku.

Jane.

Tidak sempat terpikirkan olehku saat aku mendekap Bella dalam dadaku bagaimana perasaan Jane. Apakah dia cemburu, marah, atau apa? Aku benar-benar tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Jane. Aku harus bicara dan minta maaf padanya nanti. Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya. Dia terlalu baik untuk disakiti.

Kubaringkan Bella di kamarnya lalu menyelimutinya. Jane membawa sesuatu untuk membangunkan Bella, aku tidak tau apa itu namanya.

"Bella, Bella, sadarlah." Kata Jane, benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Mrs. Bolton dari arah pintu.

"Dia belum sadar." Jawabku.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Kami tidak tau, tiba-tiba saja Bella pingsan dan terjatuh." Kataku sembari duduk di sisi ranjang Bella, berseberangan dengan Jane.

Sementara Jane terus berusaha membuat Bella sadar. Mrs. Bolton keluar untuk membuatkan Bella minum. Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi. Dan kulihat Bella mulai sadar, lalu mulai menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Edward." Suara lembut Bella mulai terdengar.

Edward. Ternyata dia sedang memikirkan Edward saat dia pingsan. Sebegitu berhargakah Edward bagi Bella?

Tentu saja, tolol!

Lalu kenapa aku merasa tidak suka pada kenyataan itu? Apa hak ku untuk marah kalau memang Bella selalu memikirkan Edward? Toh Bella bukan siapa-siapaku.

"Bella?" Jane berusaha membuat Bella sadar. "Bella, kau bisa mendengarku?" Tidak ada respon.

"Bella?" Kali ini Alec mencoba untuk membuat Bella sadar. "Bella, ayo bangun. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa mendengarku." Tetap tidak ada respon.

"Bagaimana ini?" Suara Jane terdengar sangat khawatir. Tentu saja, mereka telah menjadi teman baik selama ini. Dugaanku ternyata benar. Mereka berdua memang orang yang sangat baik. "Apa kita panggil dokter saja?" Jane semakin khawatir.

"Kurasa itu ide yang baik." Aku setuju dengan ide Jane.

"Akan kupanggilkan dokter keluargaku saja." Kata Jane lalu bergegas keluar kamar untuk mengambil ponselnya.

"Aku akan mengambil kompres, kau bisa menjaganya sebentar, kan?" Tanya Alec padaku.

"Aku?" Aku bingung harus bilang apa. Tapi masa iya aku harus menolak untuk menjaganya sebentar? "Baik, tidak masalah."

"Oke." Lalu Alec keluar dan tinggallah aku dan Bella sendiri.

Ku pandangi raut wajahnya, meski sedang tidak sadar, namun kesedihan tergambar jelas di raut wajahnya. Kenapa hal seperti ini terjadi pada gadis sebaik dan selembut dia? Dia ini rapuh, meski dia berusaha mati-matian untuk menutupi semua itu dari orang lain, tapi mataku tidak bisa dibohongi. Tapi, entahlah, aku merasa tau kalau dia hanya berpura-pura tegar. Dan yang jelas, dia gadis yang berani.

Selama satu menit yang terasa begitu panjang aku hanya mengamati raut wajahnya. Kenapa aku merasa lebih mengenalnya dari pada Jane, yang adalah tunanganku?

Tanpa sadar aku memegang tangannya. Dan tanpa kuduga, Bella juga menggenggam tanganku. Aku pikir Bella sudah sadar.

"Bella, kau sudah sadar? Apa kau bisa mendengarku?" Tapi ternyata belum.

"Aku sudah menelpon dokter Benjamin Jenks dan. . ." Suara Jane berhenti saat memasuki kamar. Aku bisa menduga kalau dia melihat tanganku yang menggenggam tangan Bella, lalu segera kulepaskan genggamanku. ". . .dia sedang dalam perjalanan kemari." Nada suaranya sedikit berbeda.

"Itu bagus." Jawabku. "Alec sedang mengambil kompres untuk Bella." Jane mengangguk.

Ah, aku membuatnya sedih.

Saat Mrs. Bolton masuk untuk menaruh minuman Bella di meja samping ranjang Bella, kuulurkan tanganku pada Jane lalu merangkulnya disampingku. Kubiarkan tangan kananku berada dipundaknya. Aku tidak mau membuatnya sedih. Dia sudah terlalu baik padaku.

"Dia belum sadar juga?" Tanya Mrs. Bolton.

"Belum." Jawabku. "Tapi Jane sudah menelpon dokter dan dia sebentar lagi pasti sampai."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Mrs. Bolton, keliatan bersyukur sekali. "Terima kasih, Jane, kau baik sekali. Beruntung Bella mempunyai teman sepertimu."

"Sama-sama, Mrs. Bolton. Dan aku juga senang bisa membantu Bella, jadi jangan sungkan."

"Kalian berdua panggil saja aku Athe."

Benar, Jane memang baik sekali. Dan aku tidak boleh menyakitinya.

"Ini kompresnya." Alec tiba-tiba masuk sambil membawa kompres di tangannya dan menyerahkannya pada Athe.

Kuawasi Athe yang sedang mengompres Bella. Keliatannya dia begitu sayang pada Bella.

"Halo?" Alec terdengar sedang bicara pada seseorang di telepon. "Tidak mom, Bella baik-baik saja. Sebentar lagi dokter juga datang." Pada saat itu terdengar suara bel berbunyi.

"Biar aku saja yang membukanya." Kata Jane seraya melepaskan rangkulanku.

"Dokternya sudah sampai. . . .Aku juga tidak tau apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba saja Bella pingsan. . . .Tidak perlu, mom, aku jamin Bella akan baik-baik saja. Lagi pula ada Aunty Athe disini. . . iya, baiklah. Kalua ada apa-apa pasti aku akan memberi tau mom. . . .Oke. Sampaikan salamku pada Dad. . . .Love you too."

**Bella**

Aku merasa kehilangan pegangan, semuanya menjadi gelap dan perasaanku kebas. Yang aku inginkan saat ini adalah Edward.

Edward.

Lalu aku merasa ada seseorang yang menggenggam tanganku, genggaman tangan yang paling kukenal—hangat dan lembut. Dan suara itu terdengar—suara malaikat pribadiku. Aku ingin menjawab suara itu, ya, aku bisa mendengarmu dengan sangat jelas. Aku juga bisa merasakan kehadiranmu disisihku. Tapi kegelapan ini belum mau singgah dariku, malah semakin menindihku. Dan aku merasakan genggamannya terlepas dariku, dan aku semakin masuk kedalam kegelapan yang tak berbatas.

Aku memang merasa kebas, tidak ada lagi rasa sakit dan derita. Tapi aku tidak suka ini. Rasa sakit ini, lubang yang ada didalam hatiku adalah pertanda dia ada. Bahwa dia pernah disini bersamaku. Dan dia masih disini bersamaku. Jika aku tidak merasakan rasa sakit ini, aku khawatir kalau aku sudah mati rasa terhadapnya. Dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi.

Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mendorong kegelapan ini, memindahkannya agar aku bisa merasakan sakit lagi. Kudorong terus menggunakan sisa-sisa tenaga yang kumiliki.

Mataku menggelepar, aku bisa melihat setitik sinar sekarang.

"Bella, sayang, kau sudah sadar?" Tapi bukan suara ini yang kuharapkan. Aku ingin mendengar suara yang tadi berusaha membawaku keluar dari kegelapan. "Bella, sayang?"

Akhirnya mataku benar-benar terbuka sekarang. "Aunty?"

"Oh, Bella, kau membuatku sangat khawatir." Suara Aunty terdengar sangat lega.

Aku berusaha untuk bangun dan duduk, Aunty menbantuku. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau tidak ingat?" Aku menggeleng. "Kau tadi pingsan di taman, dan Tony yang menggendongmu pulang."

"Tony?" Tanyaku terkejut. Lalu ku edarkan pandangan kepenjuru kamar, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa disini selain aku dan Aunty.

"Iya. Kalian sedang pergi bersama, ingat?"

Ya, aku ingat. Disana juga ada Alec dan Jane. Kuanggukan kepalaku. "Lalu dimana mereka?"

"Mereka baru pulang. Tony sebenarnya ingin tinggal lebih lama, tapi Jane ada urusan dan Tony tidak tega untuk membiarkan Jane pulang sendirian." Tentu saja. "Kakakmu baru saja mengantar mereka kebawah. Kau haus?"

Aku mengangguk. Aunty mengambil segelas minuman di meja samping ranjangku. "Ini, mumpung masih hangat."

"Terima kasih Aunty."

"Iya, sayang. Dan kau juga harus meminum obat ini. . ." oh, jangan lagi. "agar kau cepat sembuh."

"Tapi aku baik-baik saja Aunty." Sergahku.

"Aku tau kau baik-baik saja sekarang. Lagipula ini cuma vitamin. Ayo diminum." Kata Aunty sambil menyodorkan pil itu.

Hah, vitamin, yang benar saja?

* * *

**Dum dum dum.. Wah, Edward…jadi Bella atau Jane? *wink***

**Leave some….birthday present..? lol**

**Love,**

**B**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bulan ini bukanlah bulan yang menyenangkan buatku. Apalagi ditanggal 12. Disinilah aku kehilangan seseorang yang berharga dalam hidupku. Seseorang yang aku cintai. Di bulan inilah aku kehilangan dua orang keluargaku, kakak iparku dan setahun kemudian kakekku. Kebanyakan orang pasti senang dengan bulan dimana Ia dilahirkan, tapi itu sudah lama tidak kurasakan. Aku berterima kasih untuk semua teman yang mendoakanku di hari ulang tahunku. Paling tidak masih ada orang-orang yang menyayangiku.**

**Dan aku mohon, mari kita sejenak menundukan kepala untuk mendoakan mereka yang telah meninggalkanku. Semoga arwah mereka tenang dan diterima di sisih-Nya dan semoga dosa-dosa mereka diampuni serta diterima amal ibadah mereka. Amin.**

**Jika kalian juga kehilangan seseorang, jangan lupa doakan mereka juga. Terima kasih**

**Lets get back to this chapter, guys! Enjoy! **

* * *

**The Dance**

**Bella**

Hari ini kami akan bertemu dengan pendamping prianya. Pagi-pagi sekali Rosalie menelponku untuk menanyakan apakah aku lupa bahwa hari ini aku harus bertemu dengannya, Emmett dan si pendamping pria. Rosalie sendiri sampai saat ini belum kenal dengan pendamping itu. Benar-benar aneh.

Aku sudah berada di dalam taxi saat Rosalie menelpon lagi. "Iya, Rose?"

"Kau sudah sampai dimana, Bella?"

"Aku masih di Taxi. Kenapa kau jadi tidak sabar seperti ini sih?" Tanyaku.

"Maaf, Bella, aku rasa aku gugup."

"Hah, gugup? Seorang Rosalie Hale bisa jadi gugup? Um. .maksudku, Rosalie McCarty." Aku menggodanya.

"Hentikan, Bella, kau membuatku semakin gugup."

"Tenang, Rose. Hari ini kan hanya akan bertemu dengan pendamping pria." Kataku, berusaha menenangkan Rosalie.

"Siapa bilang? Hari ini kita sekalian akan fitting baju."

"Apa?! Aku pikir kita sepakat untuk fitting baju lagi kalau Alice sudah datang?"

"Iya, tapi terjadi perubahan rencana. Tenang, kalau Alice datang kita akan menemaninya untuk fitting baju."

"Oh, begitu. Ya sudah, terserah kau saja, Rose."

"Oke."

Sepuluh menit kemudian aku sudah sampai di depan restoran New Moon. Aku tidak segan-segan untuk segera masuk sebelum Rosalie menelponku lagi untuk menanyakan sudah dimana aku sekarang.

"Bella!" Panggil Rosalie dan dia langsung segera menghambur ke arahku.

Kami berpelukan. "Hei."

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya Rosalie sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ya Tuhan, Rose, kenapa kau jadi tidak sabar seperti ini?"

"Maaf. Sebenarnya aku sedikit gugup, pendamping prianya juga belum datang."

"Benarkah?" Tanyaku sambil melihat-lihat kearah Emmett. "Tapi sepertinya ada yang sedang mengobrol dengan Emmett, mungkin dia orangnya." Rose mengikuti arah pandanganku.

Tapi aneh, aku merasa seperti kenal pada orang itu. Mesti aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena dia berdiri memunggungiku. Tapi dilihat dari posturnya sepertinya tidak asing buatku. Rambutnya itu. . .

"Oh, benar." Kata Rosalie, memutus lamunanku. "Ayo kita kesana." Ajaknya sembari menggandeng tanganku.

Emmett melihat ke arah kami. "Hai, Bella, kau sudah datang?" Sapa Emmett lalu memelukku. Tapi pria itu belum berpaling kearah kami.

"Hai, Emm."

Dan itulah dia. Pantas aku mengenalnya dengan baik, meski aku belum melihat wajahnya.

"Nah, perkenalkan, Rose, Bella," Kata Emmett sambil merangkul bahu pria itu yang otomatis langsung berpaling kearah kami. Aku mendengar Rosalie terkesiap. "Ini sahabatku—yang akan menjadi pendamping prianya—Tony."

"Hai, Bella, aku tidak menyangka kita bertemu disini." Suara Tony mengalir lembut ditelingaku.

"Apa? Jadi kalian sudah saling kenal?" Tanya Emmett penasaran.

"Jadi kau Tony?" Kata Rosalie, nada terkejut tampak jelas disuaranya.

"Ya, aku Tony." Nada suara Tony sedikit bingung.

Kutelan ludahku dengan susah payah, berusaha mencari suaraku. "Hai, Tony." Akhirnya aku menemukan suaraku.

"Well, well, well, ini bagus sekali, bukan begitu, Rose? Ternyata Best Men dan Maid of honour kita sudah saling kenal."

"Eh, t-tentu." Jawab Rose agak terbata-bata.

"Oke kalau begitu, kita makan sambil mendiskusikan semuanya saja dulu. Baru nanti kita akan fitting baju."

Butik Breaking Dawn benar-benar sempurna. Semua gaun dan jas pengantin berjajar sempurna, tinggal menunggu sang mempelai untuk memakainya.

Sekarang Rosalie dan Emmett yang sedang fitting baju, jadi tinggallah aku dan Tony menunggu mereka diruang tunggu sambil membaca-baca majalah. Aku bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"Jadi, Rosalie itu sepupumu?" Tanya Tony.

"Ya, dia sepupuku." Kujawab dia tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari majalah yang sedang kubaca.

"Aku kenal dengan Emmett dua tahun yang lalu, dan sejak saat itu kami menjadi teman yang baik." Kata Tony sambil merebahkan punggungnya disandaran kursi.

Tunggu, kenapa kehidupannya seolah-olah dimulai sejak dua tahun yang lalu? Dulu Jane, sekarang Emmett. "Kenapa semuanya harus selalu bermula dua tahun yang lalu?" Pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku.

"Maaf?" Tony mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

Oke, karena sudah terlanjur basah, sekalian saja nyemplung. "Maksudku, kenapa semua kehidupanmu bermula dari dua tahun yang lalu? Jane, perusahaan, dan sekarang Emmett. Kau seperti tidak mempunyai memori sebelum dua tahun yang lalu." Tunggu, apa maksud perkataanku?

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan."

Tentu kau tidak mengerti, aku sendiri juga tidak. "Bisa tolong ceritakan kehidupanmu sebelum dua tahun yang lalu?"

"Um. . .aku…" Tony terlihat sedang berusaha keras memikirkan sesuatu. "Aku. . ."

"Guys," Suara Rosalie terdengar sebelum Tony mengatakan sepatah kata. "Sekarang giliran kalian."

"Oke, Rose." Jawabku sembari berjalan mendekati Rosalie.

Pesta pertunangan digelar dengan meriah. Banyak teman Rosalie dari belahan bumi manapun yangdatang ke Phoenix. Well, mungkin itu terlalu berlebihan. Dan teman Emmett—itu lebih banyak lagi.

Akhirnya aku bertemu dengan Carlisle dan Esme, juga Alice dan pacarnya, Jasper. Sudah lima tahun mereka menjalin hubungan dan aku tidak menyangka sampai saat ini mereka masih juga berhubungan. Sebenarnya aku berharap mereka berdua segera menikah. Charlie dan Reneepun datang, aku sangat merindukan mereka.

Aku sudah dapat kabar dari Alice bagaimana reaksi Carlisle dan Esme saat melihat Tony. Seperti halnya aku, merekapun sangat terkejut melihat kemiripan antara Edward dan Tony. Bahkan Alice sempat bertanya apakah Esme melahirkan anak kembar atau tidak.

Charlie dan Renee lain lagi, mereka hanya bisa menatap Tony selama acara berlangsung. Well, sedikit berlebihan sih. Aku yakin mereka semua beranggapan bahwa Tony itu Edward. Aku sendiri memang berharap kalau dia memang Edward.

Apa? Hah, pasti aku sudah sinting.

Saatnya dansa untuk para pasangan. Rosalie dan Emmett langsung menuju ketengah-tengah lantai dansa dan perputar kesana kemari, melupakan yang lain—seolah-olah dunia hanya muluk mereka berdua (yang lain ngontrak). Kulihat Tony dan Jane juga berdansa.

Sementara aku berdansa dengan Alec. "Hei, kenapa kau tidak mengajak pacarmu?" Tanyaku pada Alec.

"Diam, Bella. Kau tau aku tidak punya pacar."

"Well, siapa tau disini kau menemukan seseorang yang menarik perhatianmu." Godaku. Tapi Alec sedang berkonsentrasi pada hal lain, dia bahkan tidak melihat kearahku. "Kau sedang melihat apa sih?" Tanyaku, megikuti arah pandangnya.

"Bukan apa-apa." Alec buru-buru mengelak. Tidak seperti biasanya Alec begini.

Dan sekarang aku mengerti siapa yang telah mencuri perhatian Alec. Tapi bahkan dalam imajinasikupun ini tidak pernah kubayangkan. "Jangan bilang kau sedang memperhatikan Jane?" Tanyaku sambil menyipitkan mata.

Pupil mata Alec membesar sesaat sebelum bisa mengontrol ekspresinya. "Tidak. Kau ini bicara apa." Alec terlihat salah tingkah.

"Alec, aku tau kau. Dan kau juga tau kalau dia sudah punya pasangan, bahkan mereka sudah bertunangan. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau sakit hati atau apa." Ucapku sembari menyentuh salah satu sisi pipinya.

"Tenang, Bella. Aku tidak akan seperti itu."

"Aku percaya padamu." Kamipun melanjutkan dansa dalam diam.

"Boleh kita bertukar pasangan?"

Apa? Tidak. Aku mohon jangan, Alec. Aku tidak ingin berdansa dengannya. Aku tidak bisa.

"Tentu, kenapa tidak."

Dan disinilah aku. Berdansa dengannya. Tony. Dan tepat saat itu lagu berganti, Flightless Bird. Oh Tuhan, kenapa lagunya jadi lambat seperti ini?

_I was a quick wet boy_

_Diving to deep for coins_

_All of your street light eyes_

_Wide can my plastic toys_

Kami berdansa dalam diam. Aku tidak berani menatap wajahnya, apalagi matanya. Jadi aku hanya memandang dasi yang terpasang sempurna dilehernya.

_Then when the cops closed the fair_

_I cut my long baby hair_

_Stole me a dog-eared map_

_And called for you everywhere_

Kuhembuskan nafas secara pelahan, lalu menarik nafas. Bisa kurasakan aroma Vanila dan mint dari tubuhnya. Wangi yang selama ini kurindukan. Edward.

Tapi dia bukan Edward.

_Have I found you flightless bird_

_Jealous, weeping or lost you_

_American mouth, big pill_

Tony menarikku semakin dekat kedalam pelukannya, sementara tangan kiriku berada dipundaknya Dan tangan kanannya sendiri ada dipinggangku.

_Now I'm a fat house cat_

_Nursing my sore blunt tongue_

_Watching the warm poison rats_

_Curl through the wide fane craks_

Aku ingin sekali memandang wajahnya. Tapi aku tidak berani mengambil resiko itu.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun ini, Bella."

_Pissing on magazine_

_Photos those fishing lures_

_Thrown in the cold and clean_

_Blood of cherist mountain steam_

Dan akhirnya aku memandang wajahnya, meneyelami kedalaman matanya yang berwarna hijau lembut. Sekarang mata itu berubah menjadi cair dan hangat. Tatapan itu, tatapan yang sangat kurindukan.

Entah bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan bibir yang halus dan hangat menempel dibibirku. Sesaat aku hanya mematung, dan detik berikutnya aku mendapati diriku membalas ciuman itu. Bibirnya berusaha membuat bibirku terbuka untuk memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulutku. Lidahnya terasa sangat hangat dimulutku saat bertemu dengan lidahku. Dan aku tidak bisa menguasai diri.

Pada saat itulah aku teringat kalau ini salah. Dia bukan Edward.

Segera saja kujauhkan bibirku dari bibirnya dan melepaskan pelukannya. Tony terlihat sangat terkejut. Lalu aku memandangi sekitar kami—lampu memang remang-remang—sepertinya tidak ada yang memperhatikan.

"Bella. . ." Tapi aku sudah lari menjauh darinya.

_Have I found you Flightless bird_

_Grounded, bleeding or lost you_

_American mouth,big pill_

_Stuck going down_

* * *

**Aww, making move, Tony? Lol**

**Leave some love..**

**Love,**

**B**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola.. I missed you, guys… **

**Ada yang tau paket internet apa yang enak dipakai? Aku mau daftar paket yang ulimited tapi bingung. Sementara modemku yang biasa aku pakai untuk paket unlimited belum ketemu dan aku masih pakai modem temanku. Kemarin udah daftar paket satu bulan. Tapi belum ada satu minggu quotanya sudah abis. L**

**Anw, this is the next chapter. Hope you like. Enjoy.. J**

* * *

**The Sweetest Mistake**

**Tony POV**

Aku tidak tau bagaimana ini bisa terjadi. Sepertinya aku benar-benar kehilangan kendali.

Kulihat Bella dengan gaun warna biru yang melekat ditubuhnya dengan leher terbuka, memperlihatkan kulih putih mulusnya. Warna itu juga sangat cocok dikulitnya. Yang aku rasakan saat itu adalah ingin menyentuhnya, menguburkan kepalaku di pundaknya.

Dan sekarang aku disini, berdansa dengan Bella. Gadis yang selama pesta ini berlangsung telah menyita seluruh perhatianku. Bahkan aku tidak bisa memusatkan perhatian pada gadis yang tadi ada disebelahku. Jane. Aku merasa bersalah, tapi aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri.

Aku menyentuh bibirnya yang lembut, dengan bibirku. Detik pertama aku merasa Bella terkejut sehingga tidak bisa merespon ciumanku. Dan saat itu aku berpikir—sebenarnya tidak benar-benar berpikir—bahwa Bella akan mendorongku jauh-jauh, tapi ternyata dugaanku salah. Bella membalas ciumanku, bingung tapi bersedia. Bibirnya terasa sangat lembut dibibirku. Ku paksa bibirnya untuk terbuka agar aku bisa memasukkan lidahku. Dan aku juga bisa merasakan tangannya yang meremas lembut rambutku.

Aku tau ini salah, tapi aku tidak bisa menghindarinya. Bahkan sebenarnya, aku tidak mau menghindarinya. Aku menginginkan ini—menginginkan Bella.

Lidahku masih bermain dengan lidahnya selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya dia melepaskan diri dari ciuman dan dekapanku. Aku terkesiap dan nafasku sedikit memburu. Bisa kuperhatikan kalau nafas Bella juga begitu. Kutatap mata Bella. Ya Tuhan, apa yang sudah kulakukan?

"Bella. . ." Aku berusaha meraih tangannya. Tapi Bella menghindar dan lari meninggalkanku dilantai dansa.

Tony, apa yang telah kau lakukan? Mungkin kau memang mirip Edward, tapi kau bukan Edward. Dan aku berani bersumpah, saat membalas ciumanku tadi, Bella pasti berpikir bahwa aku adalah Edward. Aku telah melukainya.

Ku remas-remas tanganku dan merasakan sesuatu melingkar di jari manisku. Sebuah cincin. Dear God, kenapa aku melakukan ini. Kulihat kesekeliling untuk mencari Jane. Ternyata dia masih asyik berdansa dengan Alec. Dan anehnya, kenapa aku tidak merasa cemburu, padahal mereka berdansa begitu dekat dan mengobrol dengan akrab? Jane bahkan bisa tertawa lepas dan bahagia. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah bisa kulakukan untuknya.

Selama setengah menit yang terasa begitu panjang, aku memikirkan apa yang harus aku lakukan saat ini. Dan akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mencari Bella dan meminta maaf padanya. Tapi aku tidak tau sekarang Bella ada dimana.

Kuputuskan untuk mencari Bella di sekitar ruang dansa. Tidak ada. Lalu aku pergi kedepan toilet. Lama kau berdiri disana, tapi sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda orang yang ada di dalam. Jadi kuputuskan untuk keluar. Aku berjalan dari koridor satu ke koridor lain. Kujulurkan kepalaku ditiap pintu yang terbuka, tapi aku masih belum menemukan dimana Bella berada.

Hampir saja aku menyerah saat aku melihat sosok gadis memakai gaun biru yang sedang duduk di depan piano di salah satu ruangan, gadis yang sedang kucari-cari. Mulanya kukira Bella sedang memainkan piano, tapi saat aku perlahan masuk, tidak ada suara piano disana. Bahkan terlalu sunyi. Kututup pintu dibelakangku secara perlahan, berusaha agar tidak menimbulkan suara atau apapaun yang bisa membuat Bella terkejut.

Saat berjalan menghampiri Bella aku berpikir apa yang seharusnya aku katakan padanya. 'Bella, aku minta maaf karena telah lancang menciummu.' Ah, tidak seperti itu, aku sama sekali tidak merasa menyesal telah menciumnya.

'Bella, aku mengerti kalau tadi kau menganggapku sebagai Edward.' Tidak, aku tidak mau mengatakannya, aku tidak mau kalau itu memang benar-benar alasan sesungguhnya dia membalas ciumanku. Walau memang benar itu alasannya, tidak diragukan lagi.

Kulihat Bella yang terus memandangi tuts-tuts piano itu, tangannya berada dipangkuannya. Dan aku yakin bahwa Bella sama sekali tidak berniat untuk memainkannya. Aku sempat melihat sesuatu yang berkilau keluar dari mata coklatnya yang hangat, terus mengalir membasahi pipinya. Oh tidak, dia menangis.

Kuberanikan diri untuk mendekat kearah Bella lalu duduk disampingnya didepan piano, bahkan sekali ini Bella tidak menoleh ataupun melirik kearahku.

"Aku minta maaf." Suaraku terdengar kacau. Bella masih diam di tempatnya. "Aku tidak meminta maaf karena telah menciummu. Aku meminta maaf karena telah menbuatmu menangis. Jujur, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku juga merasa bersalah karena telah menciummu, dan membuatmu ingat pada. .nya. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyesal telah menciummu, mesti nyatanya memang aku yang bersalah." Aku tidak tau kemana arah pembicaraanku ini, setiap kata keluar begitu saja, berantakan.

Bella mengangkat kepalanya—tapi masih belum melihatku—dan memandang kedepan. "Tidak, kau tidak salah. Aku lah yang bersalah." Katanya lalu berusaha berdiri.

Kucegah dia beranjak dengan menggenggam lengannya. "Bagaimana bisa?" Bella masih duduk disebelahku. Aku benar-benar tidak punya ide mengenai apa yang dibicarakannya.

"Karena telah membiarkanmu menciumku dan membalas ciumanmu." Katanya lagi, berusaha untuk bangkit.

Aku masih menggenggam lengannya. "Tidak, aku tidak ingin kau seperti itu. Aku tidak ingin kau menyesal karena telah menciumku. "

"Tapi kenyataannya memang seperti itu." Sela Bella, berusaha untuk bangkit lagi, tapi aku tidak mengijinkannya bergerak.

"Kau sudah memiliki Jane. Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padanya." Lanjut Bella. "Dia orang yang baik, Tony, kau tidak boleh menyakitinya ataupun menyia-nyiakannya. Dia juga tunanganmu."

Satu kata itu seolah menyadarkanku. "Benar, dia memang tunanganku. Tapi aku tidak bisa menikah dengan seseorang yang tidak aku cin. ."

"Hentikan, Tony! Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Kali ini Bella menatapku dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. Aku membuatnya menangis lagi. "Kalian sudah bertunangan, dan aku yakin sekali kalau Jane begitu mencintaimu. Kenapa kau lakukan ini padanya? Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?!" Bella mulai sedikit berteriak. Air matanya semakin deras.

Aku berusaha menghapus air matanya tapi Bella menolaknya. "Aku juga tidak tau. Yang aku tau bahwa saat ini aku suka pada. ."

"Hentikan! Hentikan! Aku mohon hentikan!" Teriak Bella sambil menutup telinganya. "Jangan bicara lagi! Jangan ucapkan kata-kata itu padaku!" Bella sekarang berdiri dan mundur satu langkah.

"Tapi ini kenyataan, Bella. Bahkan aku sudah merasakannya saat pertama kali melihatmu, saat kau tergeletak pingsan didepan mobilku." Aku berhenti sebentar, mengambil nafas. "Yang sangat disayangkan adalah, aku tidak bisa memahami perasaanku saat itu. Aku menyadarinya saat tadi aku berdansa denganmu. Merasakan hangat tubuhmu dalam pelukanku. Merasakan lembut cinta dalam ciumanmu."

"Diam!" Kata Bella sembari mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kearahku. Kali ini Bella benar-benar berteriak dengan suara lantang yang memilukan. "Kau tidak boleh mengatakan itu! Demi Tuhan, kau bahkan bukan Edward!" Lalu Bella keluar meninggalkanku yang masih mematung setelah mendengar perkataannya.

Kata itu benar-benar menohokku. Aku memang bukan Edward.

Tapi apakah aku salah kalau memiliki rasa ini padanya? Apakah aku salah karena aku bukan Edward? Aku hanya ingin membuatnya bahagia. Aku hanya ingin melihat senyumannya setiap saat. Aku ingin menghapus gurat kesediham diwajah dan matanya. Aku ingin mengembalikan sinar dimata cokelatnya yang hangat dan lembut. Apa aku salah?

Pertanyaan itu terus berputar-putar dibenakku. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini?

Selama beberapa menit aku memikirkan semua itu. Tapi aku tetap tidak menemukan jawabnya. Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana.

Aku juga tidak mungkin menikah dengan Jane. Aku menyadari bahwa rasa yang kumiliki untuk Jane bukanlah cinta. Aku tidak pernah merasakan sesuatu yang menarikku begitu kuat seperti ini selain pada Bella. Tapi kenapa ini semua datang pada saat yang salah dan pada orang yang salah? Kenapa aku harus memiliki rasa ini disaat aku sudah terikat dengan seseorang?

Terdengar suara orang membuka pintu. aku tidak tau sudah berapa lama aku ada disini. "Hei, kau disini rupanya." Suara Jane terdengar memecah pikiranku. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jane sambil mendekatiku lalu menyentuh pundakku.

Kupalingkan wajahku padanya, berusaha terlihat senormal mungkin. "Aku tidak apa-apa." Kataku lalu tersenyum kearah Jane. "Kau menikmati dansanya?"

"Ya. Aku berdansa dengan Alec tadi. Dia benar-benar orang yang menyenangkan." Ucap Jane sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kau menyukainya?" Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku.

Jane tercengang. "Apa?" Raut wajahnya benar-benar terkejut. Butuh waktu sedikit lama baginya untuk mencerna pertanyaanku. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Tony?"

Aku berusaha tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa." Aku bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Ayo kita pulang, pasti kau sangat lelah." Kataku sambil menggandeng tangan Jane.

"Tony?"

Aku berhenti sebentar sebelum berpaling pada Jane.

Jane memandangku dengan tatapan khawatir yang sedikit aneh. "Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Kataku, berusaha menenangkannya. "Dan kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu?" Aku balik bertanya.

Jane berkedip beberapa kali. "Tidak apa-apa. hanya perasaanku saja, kurasa." Jane tersenyum dan menggandeng tanganku lebih erat.

Tidak, Jane, kau benar. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi padaku.

* * *

**Hmm. Dilema dan dilema. Setelah Tony tau perasaannya pada Bella lebih dari sekedar teman, apa yang akan dia lakukan? Lalu Bella? Dan Jane?**

**Wahh, makin rumit.. ;)**

**Give me some love.. (review)**

**Love**

**B**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, guys.. I'm back again..****  
**

**masih belum tau mau gimana buat paketan internet. But anw, mungkin saran dari salah satu temenku bisa dipakai. ;) And...thanks for the reviews..  
**

**Enjoy...  
**

* * *

**PAIN**

**BPOV**

Aku terjaga sepanjang malam. Ingatanku terus melayang pada apa yang terjadi di pesta tadi. Bagaimana aku bisa membiarkan Tony menciumku? Dan yang lebih buruk lagi, aku juga membalas ciumannya.

Ini tidak adil. Apa ini berarti aku sudah menghianati Edward? Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak menghianati Edward. Aku tidak akan pernah mencintai orang lain selain Edward. Tapi bagaimanapun aku sudah mencium orang lain.

Orang lain? Tidak, aku tidak benar-benar menghianati Edward. Aku sadar akan satu hal, bahwa aku tidak mencium Tony tapi aku mencium Edward. Karena saat itu yang ada dipikiranku adalah Edward. Dan alasan lain yang sangat masuk akal adalah, karena dia sangat mirip dengan Edward.

Maafkan aku, Edward. Maaf. Aku mencintaimu.

Aku tidak tau bagaimana bisa aku jatuh tertidur, dan aku rasa aku baru saja memejamkan mata saat aku merasakan ada seseorang memanggil namaku dan mengguncang-guncang tubuhku.

"Bella. Bella, bangun!"

"Tidak, mom, ini masih pagi." Jawabku masih setengah sadar.

"Bella, ini aku, Jane. Dan sejak kapan aku jadi ibumu?" Jane? "Ayolah, kau kan sudah janji hari ini mau menemaniku mencari undangan untuk pernikahanku." Pernikahan?

Kubuka mataku perlahan dan kulihat Jane duduk ditepi ranjang. "Hei, Jane." Kulirik jam di meja. "Tapi ini kan masih terlalu pagi." Keluhku seraya meregangkan badanku.

"Pagi? Demi Tuhan, Bella. Jam berapa kau tidur? Lihat kantung matamu." Aku tidak peduli.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan bersiap-siap dulu."

"Oke. Aku tunggu dibawah."

Setelah badanku bersih dan memakai baju yang cukup pantas—tetap saja kalau Alice melihat pasti akan menceramahiku habis-habisan—akupun turun kebawah.

Saat sedang berjalan kebawah, aku memikirkan lagi kejadian tadi malam. Benarkah Jane tidak tau apa yang terjadi? Apa aku juga telah menghianati Jane? Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana.

"Jane?"

"Aku disini."

"Selamat pagi, sayang. Sarapan dulu sebelum kalian berangkat." Kata Aunt Athe.

"Pagi, Bella." Sapa Uncle Caius.

"Pagi." Kataku sambil duduk di kursi. "Dimana Alec?" Tanyaku setelah tidak melihat Alec pagi ini.

"Dia sedang jogging dengan Tony." Jawab Jane.

Mendengar nama Tony membuatku tersedak. Aku harus bersikap sewajar mungkin, aku tidak mau Jane curiga atau apa.

"Kau ini, hati-hati." Tegur Aunty.

"Iya, aku juga tidak buru-buru kok." Kata Jane sembari menepuk-nepuk punggugku.

"Maaf, maaf."

Setengah jam kemudian kami sudah berada disebuah toko bernama Midnight Sun—sebuah toko percetakan undangan.

Saat Jane sedang memilih-milih undangan, pandanganku tertuju pada satu contoh undangan yang terpajang didalam lemari. Undangan itu berwarna biru—warna yang sangat disukai Edward. Andai saja. . .

"Bella, bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Tanya Jane sembari menyodorkan salah satu contoh undangan.

Undangan itu berwarna emas, tulisannyapun berwarna emas. Terlalu mencolok untukku—tapi, well, inikan memang bukan untukku. "Pilihan yang bagus, Jane. Kau punya selera yang bagus rupanya. Aku pikir kau dan Rosalie akan menjadi teman yang baik." Kataku sembari masih memandangi undangan yang ada ditanganku.

"Benarkah? Aku pasti akan senang sekali. Aku tidak punya banyak teman dekat, Bella. Aku memilikimu sebagai teman saja sudah sangat beruntung."

"Hah, kau terlalu berlebihan, Jane."

"Tidak juga." Lalu Jane berpaling pada pemilik toko.

"Sakarang kita mau kemana?" Tanyaku saat kami keluar dari toko.

"Kita makan dulu, aku lapar. Baru setelah itu kita jalan-jalan. Aku bosan dirumah terus."

"Baik, aku juga kelaparan" Kami langsung masuk kemobil dan mencari café untuk mendiamkan perut kami yang sudah mulai bernyanyi.

"Halo, Tony. . . Oh, kau sudah sampai. . . Kami ada d café LnL. . .Oke, kami tunggu."

Kuberi Jane tatapan bertanya. "Tony bilang dia akan kemari dengan Alec. Mereka sudah sampai dan sedang menuju kemari." Jelas Jane.

Tony? Oh, hebat sekali.

Apa tidak bisa satu hari saja dia tidak muncul? Aku sedang tidak ingin mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi malam, sudah cukup rasanya semalam aku tersiksa memikirkan semua itu. Dan yang lebih parah dari semua itu, ada Jane juga disini. Itu membuatku semakin sulit bertindak normal. Karena jujur saja, walau tidak ada kejadian itu aku tetap merasa canggung berada didekat mereka berdua.

Saat pesanan kami tiba, Tony dan Alec masuk dengan gaya seperti slowmotion—well, paling tidak dipenglihatanku. Hah, konyol.

"Hai, sayang." Jane langsung berdiri dan mencium Tony. Kupalingkan wajahku dan menunduk melihat tanganku yang terlipan dipangkuan. Aku belum siap bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Hai." Jawab Tony sembari duduk dikursi sebelah Jane yang berada tepat didepanku. "Hai, Bella."

"Hai." Jawabku, berusaha terdengar biasa-biasa saja. Dan reaksi Tony pun biasa-biasa saja, itu membuatku sedikit lega.

"Pelayan!" Panggil Alec. "Aku sudah sangat lapar. Bagaimana hari kalian? Menemukan apa yang kau cari?" Tanya Alec pada Jane.

"Yah. Aku sudah menemukan undangan yang kusuka." Lalu berpaling kearah Tony. "Katamu itu terserah padaku, jadi aku harap kau suka dengan pilihanku. Aku minta pendapat Bella, dan dia bilang itu bagus. Tapi sepertinya ada contoh undangan lain yang menarik minat Bella." Jane mengedipkan mata kearahku. "Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Tony tersenyum sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jane. "Iya, tidak apa-apa. Aku percaya pada pilihanmu."

"Baguslah."

Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi ini pasti akan menjadi makan siang yang panjang, well, paling tidak bagiku. Tapi kenapa ada sesuatu yang lain yang menggangguku? Kenapa aku merasa sesuatu yang tidak mengenakan di hatiku? Seperti rasa sakit kalau aku tertusuk ribuan jarum kalau aku melihat mereka bersama. Apa. . .aku cemburu?

Hah! Itu tidak mungkin. Aku tau betul siapa dia. Dia bukanlah Edward. Lagipula dia sudah punya tunangan, kenapa aku bisa seperti ini? Aku tidak mungkin menyukai tunangan teman sendiri, kan?

Tunggu. Apa yang aku bilang barusan? Suka? Aku tersenyum miris dalam hati. Itu tidak mungkin.

"Setelah ini kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Alec setelah menghabiskan cokenya.

"Aku ingin mencari beberapa buku. Belakangan aku kekurangan bacaan dirumah." Alasan sebenarnya adalah, aku tidak ingin terlalu lama bersama Tony. Bukan karena tidak suka, tapi aku tidak ingin dia mengungkit-ungkit lagi soal semalam.

"Buku?"Nada suara Tony sedikit terdengar terkejut. "Wah, kebetulan sekali," Oh, tidak. "Aku juga ingin membeli beberapa buku."

"Jangan kau juga." Keluh Alec. "Sudah cukup aku mempunyai adik yang gemar membaca, jangan ditambah dengan satu orang lagi."

"Kalau begitu kalian mencari bersama-sama saja?" Saran Jane. Saran yang benar-benar tidak kuharapkan.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan." Alasan yang tolol. Bagaimana itu bisa merepotkan, karena dia juga ingin membeli buku.

"Mana mungkin merepotkan? Lagipula kan kalian berdua ingin membeli buku juga."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kau?" Tanyaku, berusaha mencari alasan lain. "Tony pasti tidak ingin berpisah denganmu."

"Aku tidak keberatan." Sial. Sebenarnya apa maumu, Tony?!

"Kau dengar sendiri, Tony tidak keberatan. Lagipula kan masih ada Alec, aku bisa meminta dia menemaniku. Iya kan, Alec?"

"B-benar." Jawab Alec sedikit terbata. Aku tau Alec pasti senang bisa pergi berdua dengan Jane. Meski dia telah berjanji tidak akan berbuat macam-macam.

Tidak ada lagi alasan untuk menolak. Alasan apapun saat ini pasti akan terdengar konyol dan mungkin akan membuat Jane curiga. Jaid aku terima saja tawaran itu, dan kelihatannya ini membuta Alec sedikit bahagia. Tapi, bagaimana denganku nanti?

* * *

**Jane, benar-benar tidak merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh, ya? tsk tsk tsk..**

**Leave me some love..**

**Laters..**

**Love,**

**B**


	12. Chapter 12

**Still have a little problem here, but I'll survive.. (Mumpung modem masih isi)**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk reviewnya. And enjoy…**

* * *

**PLAYING WITH FIRE**

**Tony POV**

Aku senang punya kesempatan untuk berdua saja dengan Bella. Aku tidak tau apa yang dirasakan Bella, tapi itulah yang kurasakan—bahagia. Aku tau Bella pasti tidak ingin aku mengungkit-ungkit lagi masalah semalam, jadi aku juga tidak akan membicarakan itu. Aku hanya ingin tau Bella lebih jauh, sikapnya membuatku penasaran.

Setelah makan siang selesai, kami langsung berpisah seperti rencana kami—Jane dan Alec lalu aku pergi dengan Bella. Karena Jane yang mengusulkan ide ini, jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir bagaimana perasaan Jane. Kalau dia tidak suka atau cemburu, pasti dia tidak akan mengusulkan ide ini.

Kami sibuk masing-masing, sepertinya Bella memang benar-benar ingin mencari buku. Bukan berarti aku berpikir kalu Bella berbohong, hanya saja aku mendapat kesan kalau Bella terlihat seperti menghindar. Tapi aku tidak mau menghindar dari Bella, jadi sekalian saja aku dekati.

Bahkan di toko bukupun Bella terlihat menghindar, langsung sibuk dengan buku-buku itu. Meski aku tau Bella tidak fokus seratus persen pada apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Sekali-kali Bella terlihat mencuri pandang kearahku. Dan begitu mata kami bertemu, dia langsung mengalihkan pandangan pada buku didepnnya. Ini sedikit membuatku tertawa geli, dan aku harus berusaha untuk tidak tertawa.

Aneh. Kenapa hal sepele seperti ini bisa membuatku merasa sebahagia ini?

"Menemukan buku yang kau cari?" Tanyaku setelah kurang lebih setengah jam kami mencari-cari.

"Um. .belum." Jawabnya tanpa menatapku. Well, sudah jelas dia grogi—lihat saja wajahnya yang memerah.

Saat aku ingin menanyakan buku apa tepatnya yang dia cari, teleponku berbunyi. "Halo, Jane."

"Hai, sayang. Apa kalian sudah selesai?"

"Belum, kami masih mencari-cari. Ada apa? Apa kau sudah selesai?"

"Well, sebenarnya belum semua." Suara Jane terdengar sedikit kecewa. "Tapi aku mendapat telepon dari Renata," Renata? Bukankah dia asisten Jane. "ada sedikit urusan yang harus aku selesaikan, jadi aku harus pulang sekarang. Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Selesaikan saja dulu urusanmu." Merasa sedikit senang sih, karena bisa tetap berdua dengan Bella. "Tapi kau pulang dengan Alec, kan?" aku memastikan.

"Iya, aku pulang dengannya. Dan kau tidak keberatan, kan, kalau kau yang mengantar Bella pulang nanti?"

"Kau jangan khawatirkan hal itu." Sudah jelas aku tidak keberatan, dengan senang hati.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Tolong sampaikan permintaan maaf ku pada Bella."

"Baik, akan aku sampaikan." Aku melirik kearah Bella. "Hati-hati dijalan."

"Tentu. Aku mencintaimu. Dah."

"Dah." Hanya kalimat terakhir yang aku balas.

Setelah memasukkan teleponku kesaku, aku berpaling pada Bella. Bella juga melihat kearahku dengan sorot mata ingin tau. "Itu tadi Jane. Dia bilang ada urusan mendadak jadi harus pulang bersama Alec." Wajah bella terlihat syok sesaat sebelum dia bisa memperbaiki ekspresinya. "Dia minta maaf padamu karena harus meninggalkanmu.

"Um. . ." Bella seperti kesulitan menemukan kata-kata. "Yeah, tidak masalah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Apa dia bercanda? Lalu dianggapnya aku ini apa?

"Kau tidak akan pulang sendiri, Bella. Memangnya kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu pulang sendiri dikota sebesar ini?" Aku merasa sedikit marah karena tidak dianggap olehnya, tapi nada suaraku kubuat bercanda.

Muka Bella sidikit memerah, aku asumsikan kalau dia sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapanku. Tapi marahnya itu terlihat menggemaskan, bukan menakutkan. "Memangnya kau pikir aku ini anak kecil yang tidak bisa pulang sendiri?"

Hampir saja aku tertawa mendengar nada marahnya yang terdengar menggemaskan. "Bukan begitu maksudku, Bella. Tapi ini kota besar, banyak kejahatan dimana-mana. Apalagi kau ini perempuan."

Ups, sepertinya aku menyinggungnya lagi. Mukanya semakin memerah. "Kau merendahkanku? Aku tidak selemah kelihatannya tau. Aku sudah melewati hal yang paling berat dihidupku, jadi. . ."

"Okay, okay." Kupotong perkataan Bella sebelum menyinggung tentang masa lalunya lagi. "Aku minta maaf. Tapi aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Hanya saja tadi aku sudah berjanji pada Jane untuk mengantarmu pulang." Mulutnya sedikit terbuka lebih lebar dari biasanya. "Dan kau tidak boleh menolak karena itu berarti aku tidak menepati janjiku. Aku benci kalau tidak menepati hal yang sudah kujanjikan." Well, itu seluruhnya benar.

Aku menunggu reaksi Bella sambil terus memandang wajahnya. "Baik." Jawabnya singkat lalu kembali ke buku-bukunya.

Kami tidak menemukan buku yang kami cari di toko itu, jadi kami keluar dan mencari toko buku lain. Bella pun sudah tidak terlalu menjaga jarak denganku. Sepertinya dia mulai terbiasa denganku. Ternyata keputusanku untuk tidak menyinggung-nyinggung tentang kejadian semalam ada bagusnya juga.

Kami saling bertukar pendapat tentang buku yang kami lihat cukup menarik. Tidak jarang kami berdebat soal itu sampai akhirnya aku yang mengalah. Berdebat dengannya aaalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan, sesuatu yang kurindukan.

Tunggu, bagaimana aku bisa merindukan sesuatu yang tidak dan belum pernah kulakukan?

Kuabaikan pertanyaan itu dan kembali mencari sesuatu yang menarik.

Tidak terasa hari sudah mulai sore dan saat aku melihat jam ditanganku, ternyata sudah jam enam. Tapi aku masih ingin bersama bella, tapi kami juga sudah selesai dengan buku-buku yang kami cari. Bagaimana ini?

"Hei, ada apa itu?" Tanya Bella setelah kami keluar dari toko.

Aku mengikuti arah pandang Bella. "Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau." Aku mencegat seseorang yang sedang berjalan melewati kami. "Maaf, itu ada acara apa?" Tanyaku pada laki-laki yang berusia sekitar awal tiga puluhan.

"Oh, itu. Ada pesta kembang api malam ini."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Bella, terlihat sangat bersemangat. "Kapan akan dimulai?" tanyanya lagi.

"Acaranya biasanya dimulai setelah makan malam, sekitar jam delapan, kurang lebih."

"Kalau begitu terima kasih." Kataku dan orang itupun berlalu meninggalkan kami.

Kulihat Bella yang masih memperhatikan orang-orang yang sedang mempersiapkan pesta nanti malam. Sepertinya ini kesdemptan untukku. "Kau suka kembang api?"

"Yeah. Aku sudah lama tidak melihatnya." Benarkah?

"Kapan terakhir kali kau melihat kembang api?"

"Um. . .mungkin sekitar dua tahun yang lalu?" Dua tahun yang lalu? Selalu dua tahun yang lalu. Apakah hidupnya benar-benar menderita selama dua tahun terakhir ini?

"Kau mau melihatnya?" tawarku.

Bella beralih menatapku. "Tapi kita kan akan pulang." Katanya. Well, itu jelas bukan penolakan.

"Kita bisa tinggal sedikit lebih lama kalau kau mau."

"Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu. Pasti kau punya sesuatu yang harus kau kerjakan dirumah." Tetap bukan penolakkan.

"Tenang saja. Lagi pula kan besokkan masih hari minggu, aku tidak masuk kerja. Dan aku yakin kaupun tidak." Kami sama-sama tau benar kalau tidak mungkin menyangkalnya. "Bagaimana? Aku juga sudah lama tidak melihat kembang api."

"Oh ya?" perkataanku sepertinya menarik perhatiannnya. "Kapan terakhir kali kau melihatnya?"

"Um. . .mungkin sama sepertimu?" Jawabanku lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan. Entah itu pertanyaan yang ditujukan untuk diriku sendiri atau untuk siapa.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya sedikit tidak percaya.

Aku hanya menggangguk untuk menjawab perkataannya. Sebenarnya, aku juga tidak yakin kapan terakhir kali aku melihat kembang api. "Jadi, bagaimana?" kutanya Bella lagi.

Sepertinya dia sedang menimbang-nimbang keputusan yang akan diambil sambil menggigiti bibir bawahnya. "Baiklah."

Aku tersenyum menang. Dia tidak menolakku. Aku berusaha menyembunyikan kebahagiaanku ini. "Sebelumnya kita harus memasukkan buku-buku ini kedalam mobil terlebih dahulu dan mencari restoran untuk makan malam. Aku tidak mau membawanya kemana-mana dengan perut kosong."

Bella tersenyum—senyum yang sangat manis—sesuatu yang baru kulihat. "Itu lebih baik, kurasa."

Kami sama-sama tersenyum dan beranjak menuju dimana mobilku diparkir.

* * *

**Getting there, getting there! Hihiii,**

**Leave me some review…**

**Love,**

**B **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hai, guys.. So sorry..RL suck. Not that kind suck but still suck. My mom sakit jadi aku belum bisa update. Padahal udah siap sekali.. Tapi hari ini sudah boleh pulang dari Rumah Sakit. Yay for me!**

**Siap dengan sedikit romance, guys? Dan siap untuk acara kembang api? J**

**And thanks for the reviews.. **

**Here you go…. Enjoy!**

* * *

**FIREWORKS**

**Tony POV**

Ini adalah hari paling bahagia dalam hidupku, meski hanya sementara. Aku senang punya kesempatan untuk bersama Bella. Aku tidak tau sejak kapan hasrat untuk bersamanya muncul, yang aku tau hanya aku menginginkannya. Bahkan meskipun itu berarti melukai Jane. Tapi bagaimana bisa dinamakan melukai kalau Jane tidak tau?

Setelah menaruh buku-buku di bagasi aku mengusulkan untuk berjalan kaki saja mencari restoran. Dan sepertinya Bella tidak keberatan dengan itu karena dia langsung menyetujuinya. Ini kali kedua Bella tidak menolakku dalam sehari ini. Bahkan hal sepele seperti itupun membuatku bahagia.

"Kau mau makan apa?" tanyaku saat kami berjalan menyusuri trotoar.

"Aku tidak tau. Terserah kau saja."

Bagus. "Well, aku dengar disekitar sini ada sebuah restoran yang makanannya sangat enak." Dan tempatnya juga romantis. Tambahku dalam hati.

"Kau dengar?" Tanya Bella sambil menyipitkan matanya.

Memang ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku? Oh, aku tau. "Ya, aku mendengarnya dari beberapa teman yang pernah kesana. Aku sendiri belum pernah datang kesana." Kulirik Bella. "Jadi, mumpung kita masih disini, bagaimana kalau kita kesana?" Ajakku.

God, please, semoga dia mau.

"Baiklah, aku juga penasaran." Kata bella sambil memasukkan tangannya kesaku celananya. "Tapi tempatnya tidak terlalu jauh, kan? Aku tidak mau saat acara kembang apinya mulai kita ketinggalan karena kita makan di tempat yang terlalu jauh."

"Tenang, bisa dibilang kau malah tidak usah khawatir," Bella semakin curiga mentapku. "Restoran itu lebih dekat dengan tempat kembang apinya akan berlangsung."

"Kalau begitu aku setuju-setuju saja." Sepertinya Bella benar-benar bersemangat mengenai kembang api ini.

Akhirnya kami sampai didepan restoran yang kami tuju, Bellamy Resto. Kulirik bella yang sedikit tercengang setelah melihat nama restoran itu. Aku tersenyum. "Yang namanya Bella bukan kau saja, tau." Masih sedikit tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi tersinggungnya lalu berjalan kedalam restoran. Bella mengikuti tepat dibelakangku.

Kami langsung disambut seorang pelayan. Aku tidak terlalu mempedulikannya, tidak ada hal lain yang dapat menyita perhatianku kecuali gadis yang sekarang sedang berdiri disebelahku. "Untuk dua orang?"

Pelayan itu mengedipkan kedua matanya. Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi padanya, tapi dari sudut mata bisa kurasakan Bella sedikit tersenyum. Apanya yang lucu?

"Baik. Mari ikuti saya." Kata pelayan itu dan bergegas menunjukkkan tempat bagi kami.

Meja kami cukup strategis—didekat kaca—sebenarnya ini cukup mengganggu mengingat orang-orang yang banyak berseliweran di jalan. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin punya tempat yang cukup pribadi bersama Bella—tidak banyak orang yang menonton. Tapi sepertinya Bella tidak terlalu keberatan dengan tempat ini, jadi aku tidak protes.

"Kau mau pesan apa, Bella?"

"Um. . .aku mau satu Mushroom ravioli dan minumnya. . ." aku terus memperhatikan Bella yang sedang melihat menu. Dia kelihatan cantik malam ini—bukan berarti kemarin-kemarin tidak cantik. "Coke saja. Kau apa, Tony?" sekarang mata cokelat bella menatapku, tatapannya begitu hangat. "Tony?" Bella melambaikan tangannya yang mungil didepan wajahku. Ternyata aku melamun. Memalukan.

"Uh. . .sama."

"Baiklah." Pelayan itu terlihat sedikit marah dan kecewa. Tapi kenapa? Kami disini juga bayar, kan? Pelayan yang aneh.

xoxoxox

"Bagaimana kalau kita menunggu sambil duduk dibawah pohon itu?" Usulku saat kami tiba di tempat peluncuran kembang api.

"Boleh juga. Tidak terlalu ramai juga disana."

Tapi saat kami berjalan tiba-tiba saja Bella tersandung sesuatu dan hampir terjatuh. Untung saja reflekku lumayan baik jadi Bella tidak sampai mencium beton.

Kupegang pinggangnya, salah satu tangan Bella ada dipundakku dan yang lain di dadaku. Aku merasakan sedikit getaran pada kedekatan ini. Kami begitu dekat hingga aku bisa merasakan aroma samponya yang sangat harum—dan aku juga menyukainya. Kami sama-sama bertatapan lama. Tiba-tiba saja ada suara yang sangat keras sekali sehingga mengagetkan kami. Bella langsung memelukku karena terkejut, kedua tanganku juga berada dipunggung Bella.

Terdengar tepukan tangan yang sangat meriah, ternyata itu suara kembang api. Dan Bellapun langsung melepaskan pelukannnya. "Maaf." Nadanya terdengar sedikit grogi.

"Tidak apa-apa." Aku mencoba terdengar biasa-biasa saja. "Ayo kita kesana, sebelum semua kembang api dinyalakan."

Bella mengangguk dan tanpa sadar aku menggenggam tangannya, kulihat Bella melihat tanganku yang menggenggam tangannya tapi tidak berkomentar apapun. Well, berarti dia tidak keberatan. Aku tersenyum pada Bella dan dia membalas senyumanku. Wow!

Setelah mencari tempat yng cukup strategis bagi kami untuk menonton pertunjukkan kembang api itu, kami duduk bersebelahan. Disekitar kami juga banyak pasangan yang sedang menikmati pertunjukannnya. Malam ini benar-benar romantis.

Aku tau Bella masih merasa sedikit canggung denganku, tapi itu tidak masalah. Suasana disini agak dingin, dan kulihat Bella tidak mengenakan baju yang cukup untuk melindunginya dari udara yang dingin. Aku memakai hem biru panjang dan kaos didalamnya, jadi kutanggalkan hemku dan kuberikan pada Bella. "Kenakan ini."

Bella berpaling padaku dan melihat hem yang aku pegang. "Tidak usah. Kau sendiri kan tidak membawa baju hangat. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Bella, kau perempuan, daya tahan tubuhmu lebih lemah dariku." Aku tersenyum, sedikit ingin meledeknya sebenarnya.

"Aku tidak selemah itu!" Jawabnya sedikit ketus. Lalu mengambil hemku.

"Benarkah?" Tanyaku sambil menyipitkan mata.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu!"

"Ha ha, maaf, maaf." Lalu kami kembali menikmati pertunjukkan kembang api.

"Permisi, kalian mau difoto?" Tanya seseorang asing yang membawa sebuah kamera ditangannnya. Wah, kebetulan sekali. "Aku liat kalian pasangan yang sangat serasi." Tambahnya lagi dengan nada merayu yang dibuat-buat.

Bella melirik kearahku sekilas. "Tidak, terima kasih. Lagipula kami bukan pasa. . ."

"Boleh juga." Aku memotong perkataan Bella, aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. "Ini juga bisa buat kenang-kenangan." Aku berkata kearah Bella.

"Nah, itu ide yang bagus." Kata fotografer itu sambil sambil menyiapkan kameranya. "Lagipula acara seperti ini hanya ada satu tahun sekali."

"Benarkah?"

Fotografer itu hanya mengangguk lalu menempatkan kamera itu didepan matanya. Kami masih duduk agak jauh, aku tidak mau membuat Bella merasa tidak nyaman atau apa.

"Wah,kenapa kalian duduknya berjauhan?" Tanya fotografer itu sambil menurunkan kameranya. "Ayo, geser sedikit lagi." Aku dan Bella saling tatap sebentar dan aku langsung bergeser sedikit lebih dekat dengannya. "Masih kurang dekat lagi." Kulakukan perintahnya dan bergeser lebih dekat lagi pada Bella. "Nah, bagus. Sekarang taruh tanganmu dipundak gadis ini."

"Apa?" Mata Bella membelalak karena terkejut. "Aku rasa itu tidak perlu."

"Jangan malu-malu, nona."

"Tidak apa-apa, Bella." Kataku, berbisik ditelinganya. "Untuk kenang-kenangan." Bella melihat kearahku dan aku berkedip padanya.

Sejenak Bella hanya diam, lalu matanya berkedip beberapa kali sebelum menjawab. "Baiklah."

"Nah, ini baru bagus. Jangan lupa tersenyum, ya?" perintah si fotografer.

Aku menaruh tangan kananku dipundak Bella dan mensejajarkan muka kami lalu tersenyum kearah kamera sampai blitznya menyala. "Boleh satu kali lagi?" Tanyaku.

"Boleh."

"Apa? Aku tidak mau, Tony." Bella mulai protes.

"Hany satu kali lagi, Bella, tidak akan membuatmu rugi." Kutatap dia dengan sorot mata memohon. Bella mendesah sebelum akhirnya setuju. "Bagus."

"Kalia berdua lebih baik berdiri, agar terliahat lebih bagus lagi." Usul sang fotografer—aku tidak tau siapa namanya.

"Ide yang bagus." Lalu aku berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan pada Bella untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Bagaimana dengan latar belakang kembang api?"

"Brilian!" Aku tersenyum lebar dan mengganti posisi berdiri kami. Ku genggam erat tangan Bella.

Kami berdiri berdampingan, tangan kiri Bella aku letakkan didadaku, dibawah tangan kananku dan tanganku yang lain ada dipinggangnya, jadi posisi kami hampir berhadap-hadapan.

"Oke, siap. Ya? Dalam hitungan ketiga, satu dua. . ." Dan kembang apipun meyala di belakang kami.

"Kau sangat cantik malam ini." Kataku. Blitz menyala tepat saat Bella melihat kearahku. Kami saling memandang agak lama sampai fotografer itu menghampiri kami untuk menyerahkan fotonya.

"Ini foto kalian. Wah, benar-benar pasangan yang serasi." Kuambil foto itu dan mengamatinya sebentar sebelum menyerahkannnya pada Bella. Lalu kubayar jasa fotografer itu dan menyuruhnya untuk mengambil saja kembaliannya sebelum kembali lagi pada Bella. Dia masih memandangi foto itu.

"Hei, kau mau yang mana?" Sejenak bella tidak menjawab, dia hanya memandangi foto itu dengan sorot mata rindu. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa bella seperti it. . . Oh, dasar tolol! Dia pasti ingat akan Edward. "Bell. . ." aku memulai, tapi Bella memotongnya.

"Untukmu saja semua. Aku tidak mau menyimpannya." Bella tetap tidak mau melihat ke arahku. Aku juga tidak menerima foto yang ia sodorkan kearahku hingga Bella mendongak dan mata kami bertemu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Bella. Kau harus memilih salah satu, itulah sebabnya aku meminta fotografer itu untuk memotret kita dua kali."

Bella menghembuskan nafas perlahan. "Aku tau, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa menerimanya. Aku mohon mengertilah."

Tatapannya benar-benar mengiba, jadi kuambil saja foto itu dari tangan Bella. "Baiklah, terserah apa katamu. Tapi kalau kau berubah pikiran, katakana saja." Bella mengangguk.

Aku yakin pasti Bella tidak mungkin meminta foto ini, jadi aku mencari ide lain agar Bella menerima foto ini tanpa aku susah payah membujuknya untuk menerimanya. Dan aku punya ide untuk itu.

* * *

**Hmm, ada yang sedang bersemangat nih.. Kembang api ternyata tidak hanya membuat langit malam indah, tapi juga membuat hati Tony dan Bella bergetar dengan indahnya.. ;)**

**Dan kira-kira Tony punya ide apa, ya..?**

**Always, leave me some review…**

**Love,**

**B **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello again.. I'm really spoiling you, guys.. Hihii**

**Well, kita lihat apakah ide Tony tentang foto mereka ada disini atau tidak. ;)**

**Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca cerita ini dan meninggalkan review.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**DESIRE**

**Bella POV**

Sebenarnya aku tidak mau pergi berdua terlalu lama dengan Tony. Tapi aku benar-benar sedang ingin melihat kembang api. Terakhir kali aku melihatnya adalah bersama Edward, dua tahun yang lalu. Dan yang membuatku sedikit terkejut adalah ternyata Tony juga sama sepertiku, meski dia tidak begitu ingat kapan tepatnya terakhir kali melihat kembang api

Aku semkin penasaran, kenapa kehidupan Tony seolah-olah hanya berputar di sekitar dua tahun terakhir ini? Aku sempat bertanya padanya dibutik, tapi dia belum sempat menjawabnya. Jujur saja, aku ingin menanyakannya lagi mengenai itu. Tapi aku terlalu pengecut. Kalaupun dia benar-benar Edward, mana mungkin sudah sejauh ini dia tidak mengingatku?

Alasan lainku setuju pergi dengannya adalah karena dia mirip dengan Edward, sangat mirip. Dan aku memang berharap dia adalah Edwad, meski itu tidak mungkin. Aku tidak ingin membohongi diriku kalau aku memang mengharapkan itu.

Tapi kalau dia memang benar Edward, bagaimana bisa dia sampai di sini—Phoenix? Padahal tempat kecelakaannya ada di Seattle. Untuk apa dia repot-repot berjalan sejauh ini dengan keadaan terluka kalau aku lebih dekat dengannya—Forks.

Okay, mungkin pikiranku tadi benar-benar aneh.

Dan saat aku melihat foto kami berdua, tercetak jelas disana kemiripan mereka. Itu Edward, tidak mungkin kalau bukan. Tapi pada kenyataannya memang bukan. Aku semakin bimbang. aku memutuskan untuk kesini guna mencari ketenangan bukan kebimbangan. Aku tidak kuat kalau seperti ini terus. Cukup rasanya aku dianggap gila oleh hampir semua orang, tidak perlu ditambah dengan semua ini.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Bella. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu teringat. . ."

"Tidak apa-apa." Aku memotong perkataannya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Bisakah kita tidak memikirkan hal itu malam ini? Sangat sayang kan kalau kembang api sebagus ini disia-siakan?" Kutelan semua keruwetan pikiranku tadi dan berusaha bersikap normal didepannya.

"Kalau itu maumu, aku sangat setuju sekali." Tony tersenyum lebar saat mengatakannnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita berdua malam ini melupakan semua masalah yang membebani pikiran kita dan tidak memikirkan apa-apa selain kita dan acara malam ini?" Senyum dibibirnya semakin lebar oleh pemikiran itu.

Kita?

Well, sebenarnya tidak terlalu buruk sih. "Oke, setuju." Aku ikut tersenyum. Setidaknya untuk malam ini saja.

"Ayo," Ajaknya sembari mengulurkan tangan kearahku. "Sepertinya permainan disini sangat mengundang untuk dicoba." Senyumnya benar-benar mematikan.

Kuraih tangannya lalu ikut berlari bersamanya menikmati malam ini. Aku tau mungkin ini sedikit salah—sangat salah. Tapi aku sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan semua masalah malam ini, hanya malam ini. Satu malam saja tidak membuatku rugi, kan? Seperti kata Tony tadi.

Mula-mula kami hanya mendekati tempat dimana kembang api itu dinyalakan. Tapi karena terasa menakutkan, kami akhirnya menjauh. Lalu Tony menawarkan untuk membeli popcorn. Well, kenapa tidak?

Kembang api masih menyala di atas langit kota Phoenix. Kami memilih duduk diayunan dan menikmati popcorn sambil terus melihat bentuk-bentuk yang gemerlapan dilangit. Aku merasa damai malam ini, aku merasa. . .hidup kembali. Aku tau aku memang masih hidup, tapi hidupku dua tahun belakangan ini tidaklah pantas disebut hidup. Mungkin lebih lepat kalau aku disebut sebagai mayat hidup, zombie. Aku hidup paling tidak untuk mereka yang menyayangiku, tidak ingin membuat mereka sedih atau apa.

"Hei." Aku menoleh kearahnya. "Mau coba sesuatu?" Tony meneruskan.

Kuangkat alisku, nertanya. Kulihat dia tersenyum jail. Dan aku yakin dia akan melakukan sesuatu padaku. "Aku yakin kau tidak akan melakukan itu."

Tony berdiri dan berjalan kebelakangku. "Oh, we'll see."

Aku berpegangan erat pada rantai ayunan, terlambat untuk menghindar. Dan akupun terbang.

"Tony!" Aku memperingatkannya. "Hentikan!"

"Tidak akan." Aku mendengar samar-samar tawa Tony. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko melihat kebelakang dan terjatuh, itu pasti benar-benar memalukan.

Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, empat kali. Ugh, dia benar-benar tidak mau mendengarkanku rupanya. Pandanganku sudah mulai sedikit kabur, tapi aku yakin dia tidak akan berhenti.

Aku menghela nafas beberapa kali sebelum melompat keluar dari ayunan ini. Satu, dua, tiga. Mataku terpejam.

"Bella!" Aku mendengar Tony berteriak dan mataku langsung terbuka. Betapa terkejutnya aku saat kudapati sepasang mata hijau yang ada didepanku. Bagaimana dia ada disini?

Brukkk.

Aku mendarat tepat dipelukannya dan Tony pun langsung terjatuh kebelakang, membawaku jatuh kedalam pelukannya.

Selama beberapa saat kami hanya terdiam. Wajahku tersembunyi didadanya dan kedua tangan Tony memelukku dibelakang. Aku masih terkejut. Dan kurasakan tangan Tony mulai bergerak dipunggungku.

"Bella?" Suaranya terdengar sangat lembut. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Nada cemas terdengar jelas dalam suaranya. Tapi aku belum bisa bergerak atau bicara.

"Bella?" Suaranya sedikit lebih keras sekarang, tapi masih lembut ditelingaku. "Bella?"

Susah payah aku menelan ludah. "Aku baik-baik saja." Akhirnya aku menemukan suaraku tapi masih belum bisa membuka mata ataupun menggerakkan badanku—aku masih terlalu syok.

Satu tangan kurasakan menyentuh rambutku dan aku merasakan sesuatu yang lain yang menyentuh rambutku dengan lembut, aku tidak tau apa itu.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Tangannnya bergerak lembut dipunggung dan rambutku, berusaha menenagkan. Bisa kurasakan pelukannya semakin erat. Aku tidak tau bagaimana, tapi perlahan aku merassa aman dan nyaman. Nafasku sudah kembali teratur dan sedikit demi sedikit, aku mulai bisa menggerakkan badanku tapi rasanya enggan.

Tony juga sepertinya tidak terlalu keberatan dengan posisi kami saat ini. Dia hanya memelukku erat dan menenangkanku. Kubuka mataku perlahan dan menghembuskan nafas besar-besar beberapa kali, tapi tangan Tony yang ada dirambutku tidak mengijinkanku untuk mendongak.

Saat aku berusaha untuk mengangkat kepalaku, pelukannya sedikit melonggar. Kuangkat wajahku dan langsung tertumbuk pada tatapan waswas Tony. Tidak, saat ini dia terlihat seperti Edward, terlalu sama.

Tangan yang ada di belakang kepalaku beralih kepipiku dan mengusapnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Aku mengangguk. "Kau yakin?" Aku mengangguk lagi. "Apakah ada yang sakit?" Tanyanya sambil terus mengusap pipiku dengan lembut. Jejak yang ditimbulkan sentuhannnya terasa begitu hangat. Kugelengkan lagi kepalaku. "Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu atau membuatmu takut seperti itu."

Aku seharusnya bicara, membebaskannya dari rasa bersalahnya, tapi aku masih sulit menemukan suaraku.

"Oh, Bella." Desah Tony, dan diapun kembali menarikku kedalam pelukannya. Kedua tangannya kembali menenangkanku, sampai aku benar-benar merasa aman dan nyaman kembali hingga rasanya aku tidak ingin lepas dari pelukannya.

"Tony?" Panggilku perlahan.

"Ya?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Itu salahku sendiri karena nekat turun dari ayunan saat ayunan itu ada diatas, aku. . ."

"Ssst." Tony memotong perkataanku. "Kau tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa."

Aku diam, Tony diam, kami sama-sama diam beberapa saat sebelum Tony mengakhiri hening yang terjadi diantara kami.

"Bella, sebaiknya kita memindahkanmu ketempat yang lebih nyaman."

Aku tidak begitu memperhatikannya lagi, tapi posisi kami masih seperti saat kami jatuh tadi. Tony ada dibawahku dan memelukku. Aku tidak mau pindah karena ini sudah sangat nyaman. Tapi aku tidak bisa selamanya seperti ini. Mungkin aku tidak bisa lagi merasakan hangatnya pelukannnya.

Tidak, tidak! Aku pasti gila. Dia bukan Edward, Bella, sama sekali bukan Edward.

"Kau benar." Aku mengangkat kepalaku. "Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatku merasa tidak nyaman dan. . " ucapanku terhenti saat melihat senyuman Tony.

"Kau tidak membuatku merasa tidak nyaman kok, jangan khawatirkan hal yang satu itu." Senyumnya sedikit memudar. "Kau yakin tidak ada yang terluka?"

"Seratus persen." Lalu aku mencoba untuk berdiri, Tony masih tetap memegangiku. "Aku tidak apa-apa." Kataku, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Ayo, kita duduk disana." Kata Tony sambil menunjuk sebuah bangku kecil disebelah kiriku menggunakan dagunya. "Lalu akan kucarikan sesuatu untukmu."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuanku, Tony menuntunku ke kursi itu. Mendudukanku perlahan disana lalu berlutut didepanku. "Kau tunggu disini sebentar, Bells, aku akan mencarikan sesuatu untukmu." Aku mengangguk lagi dan Tony pun beranjak dari depanku.

Tanpa kusadari, Tony mengucapkan mana itu lagi. Nama yang hanya diucapkan oleh Edward. Banyak, terlalu benyak kesamaan diantara mereka. Kalau dia memang Edward, bagaimana dia masih tidak mengenalku setelah sekian lama. Kalaupun dia hilang ingatan, pasti ada sesuatu yang dia ingat tentangku setelah sekian lama kami salih kenal. Tapi dia tidak menunjukkkan sedikitpun tanda-tanda bahwa dia mengenalku sebagai orang yang dia cintai. Dan lagipula, itu hanya nama. Siapapun bisa memanggilku dengan nama itu.

Tidak selang beberapa lama Tony sudah kembali, dan ditangannya ada dua buah es krim. Dia. . .memang seperti benar-benar mengenalku.

"Ini." Katanya sambil menyerahkan salah satu es krim yang ada ditangannya padaku. "Kupikir es krim pasti bisa membuatmu tenang. Ini selalu manjur untukku."

Aku tersentak dengan kalimatnya yang terlakhir. Mirip, amat sangat terlalu mirip.

Kuterima es krim yang ia ulurkan. Tony duduk disebelahku dan mulai membuka bungkus es krim yang ada di tangannya dan mulai memakannya.

"Tony?" setelah bergulat selama beberapa saat dengan pikiranku, akhirnya aku telah memutuskan sesuatu.

"Ya?" jawabnya sambil terus memakan es krimnya tanpa menoleh ke arahku.

"Apa kau yakin kau bukan Edward?"

Pertanyaanku membuat seluruh perhatiannya teralihkan, lalu Ia melihat kearahku. Tatapannya tajam dan membius. Sejenak aku lupa atas apa yang baru saja kukatakan. Aku berkedip beberapa kali sebelum mengatakannya lagi.

"Apa kau yakin kau bukan Edward?"

Hening.

* * *

**Woops, sorry for cutting in here.. Dan tidak ada ide brilian Tony disini. Yang ada hanya kenekatan Bella.**

**Tapi tenang, masih ada chapter selanjutnya.**

**Always..review kalian aku tunggu.. Until then, laters, guys…**

**Love,**

**B**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ugh, eror! Dari tadi udah post chapter ini tapi belum muncul-muncul juga. jadi harus post ulang..**

**Anw, review kalian benar-benar membuatku semakin bersemangat. Aku tahu, masih banyak eror disana-sini. Maklum, tidak ada prang yang mengoreksi kata-kataku.**

**Okay, tidak perlu panjang lebar. Here you go.. See you at the bottom.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**THE RING**

**Edward POV (Surprise)**

Aku berguling kesamping, membuka mata dan memandang langit-langit kamarku. Kepalaku masih terasa pening. Belakangan ini memang aku selalu merasakan sakit kepala.

**~oOo~**

Kutatap wajah Bella. Sepertinya Ia tidak sadar telah mengatakan pertanyaan itu keras-keras. Atau tidak sadar Ia mengatakannya padaku.

"Bella?"

Mukanya perlahan memerah. Lalu Ia menunduk. Ice Cream di tangannya sama sekali belum dimakan.

"Jadi seharian ini—saat kita bersama—kau memikirkan Edward?" Aku merasakan sesuatu menusuk hatiku. Menjalar perlahan sampai hatiku berdenyut sakit. Rasa kecewa, cemburu dan sakit hati membutakanku. "Bagaimana bisa kau seperti itu?"

Bella terkesiap lalu memandangku. "Tony? Maafkan aku. Aku…"

"Aku tahu kau masih sangat mencintainya Bella. Tapi tidak bisakah kau…" Aku kesulitan mencari kata-kata yang tepat menggambarkan perasaanku dan juga tidak menyinggung Bella. "…meletakkannya tepat didepan mataku? Aku tahu aku bukan Edward tapi aku juga masih punya perasaan." Kugelengkan kepalaku dan kupalingkan wajahku.

Untuk beberapa saat kami hanya terdiam. "Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung perasaanmu. Tapi kalau perkataanku telah menyinggungmu, aku minta maaf. Sungguh, bukan itu maksudku. Hanya saja…" Bella terdiam. Kualihkan pandanganku padanya tepat saat air mata keluar dari mata indahnya.

"Bella…" Kugenggam tangannya.

"Ini terlalu sama. Kalian sangat mirip." Kubuka mulutku tapi Bella sudah menggeleng terlebih dahulu, lalu kututup lagi mulutku. "Aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakana. Dan bukan itu maksudku. Wajah kalian memang sangat mirip, tapi bukan cuma itu. Sikap dan tingkah laku kalian terlalu sama. Dan…dank au tahu apa yang orang lain tidak tahu tentangku. Maafkan aku."

Bella menarik tangannya yang ku genggam dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sambil menangis dan terus meminta maaf. Aku terdiam, mencerna semua penjelasan Bella.

Mirip. Wajah kami memang mirip. Tapi bukan cuma itu? Pikiranku terus berputar disitu. Bukan cuma itu.

Lamunanku terputus saat Bella berdiri dan bicara, tapi tidak pernah Ia melihat kearahku. "Aku rasa akau akan pulang sekarang."

"Okay." Aku masih terlalu syok untuk berbicara lebih dari satu kata.

"Dan…" Bella ragu-ragu tapi akhirnya Ia berpaling dan memandangku. Matanya merah dan sembab. "…lebih baik kau lupakan apa yang tadi aku katakana. Anggap saja aku benar-benar sudah gila. Dan aku mohon, jangan pernah ungkit-ungkit lagi hal ini. Apalagi sampai ada orang lain yang tahu."

"Apa? Kau tidak…"

"Aku tahu aku tidak pantas meminta ini padamu. Tunggu dulu," Katanya saat aku akan memprotes. "aku hanya tidak ingin menyakiti orang lain. Aku sudah menyakitimu. Tidak perlu dotambah lagi dengan Jane."

Dan alasannya tepat. Aku sendiri juga tidak ingin Jane mengetahui tentang mala mini. "Baiklah. Tapi bukan berarti aku akan melupakannya begitu saja.

**~oOo~**

Tapi yang membuat sakit kepalaku bertambah parah adalah Bella. Sejak kencan kami—well, sebenarnya bukan kencan sih, tapi aku lebih suka menganggapnya begitu—sikapnya berubah. Dia menghindariku, jika bersama dalam satu ruanganpun dia tidak pernah melihat kearahku. Aku sudah berusaha untuk mengajaknya bicara, tapi Bella selalu punya alasan untuk menyibukkan dirinya, bahkan belum sempat aku mengucapkan sepatah katapun dia sudah menghilang.

Lebih parah lagi kemarin saat pernikahan Emmett dan Rosalie. Bella terlihat begitu cantik dan menawan, aku sampai harus berusaha sekuat tenaga hanya untuk mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Bella tetap tidak bicara denganku, tidak memandangku. Hal ini mengingatkan pada pertanyaan Bella hari itu.

'Apa kau yakin kau bukan Edward?'

Satu pertanyaan tapi berhasil menohok hatiku. Apakah aku Edward?

Konyol. Tentu saja kau bukan Edward! Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir kalau kau ini Edward? Sebenarnya berpikir adalah kata yang kurang tepat, mungkin. . .berharap lebih tepat untuk menggambarkannya. Tapi apakah ada bedanya kalau aku ini benar-benar Edward?

Bella menyuruhku untuk melupakan semua yang dikatakannya saat itu. Jane, itu alasan yang diberikannya kenapa aku harus melupakan semua perkataannya. Tapi tidak semudah itu, tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Aku tidak ingin melupakan dan tidak mau melupakannya. Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan sesuatu yang sangat berharga?

Dengan perasaan kebas aku bangkit dari tempat tidur. Berusaha untuk tidak terlalu banyak memikirkan masalahku kalau aku masih tetap mau hidup. Tapi tunggu, aku sama sekali tidak ingat masa kecilku, remajaku, tidak ingat apapun sebelum dua tahun yang lalu. Jadi. . .apa yang terjadi padaku sebelumnya? Benar, aku harus mencari tahu kenapa bisa seperti ini. Tapi dimana aku harus memulai mencarinya?

Gudang. Itu satu-satunya tempat dirumah ini yang belum pernah aku datangi. Amber bilang tempat itu dialarang, itu amanat dari orang tuaku? Benarkah? Memang apa yang sangat berharga ditempat itu sampai tidak ada yang boleh memasukinya? Mungkin aku bisa memulai mencari tahu dari tempat itu. Siapa tahu disana tersimpan jawaban dari pertanyaanku.

Setelah memakai T-shirt dan celana pendek aku keluar dari kamar, langkahku langsung tertuju ke gudang. Rumah terasa begitu sepi, pasti Amber sedang belanja.

Kruuk, kruuukkk.

Ini benar-benar bukan waktu yang tepat. Kenapa perutku sampai keroncongan seperti ini? Sebaiknya aku cari sesuatu untuk dimakan terlebih dahulu.

Kutemukan sudah ada roti isi diatas meja, langsung kuambil satu dan berbalik ke tujuan semula tanpa perlu repot-repot duduk terlebih dahulu. Sambil mengunyah dan menelan rotinya aku berjalan menuju gudang. Tempatnya ada dibagian belakang rumah. Sebenarnya aku sering ke belakang, menikmati taman sambil duduk dan membaca buku. Tapi aku tidak pernah penasaran akan apa yang ada didalam gudang. Karena jujur saja, saat itu tidak ada alasan apapun yang membuatku penasaran pada tempat itu.

Ragu-ragu menghinggapi perasaanku. Bagaimana kalau di dalam tidak ada apa-apa? Bagaimana kalau aku tidak menemukan apapun tentang masa laluku? Tapi. .apapun harus kulakukan untuk mengetahui apa sebenarnya yang salah pada diriku.

Jadi, setelah menghirup nafas dalam-dalam kuraih gagang pintu itu. Berdoa semoga saja pintunya tidak terkunci.

Crakk.

Great! Langkah pertamana berhasil. Selanjutnya aku harus mencari apa yang kucari, apapun.

Ruangannya begitu gelap, padahal ini sudah pagi. Mungkin itu karena jendelanya tidak pernah dibuka? Hey, kenapa kau jadi memusingkan masalah jendela? Cari apa yang kau cari, tolol!

Aku meraba-raba tembok, mencari tombol lampu. Setelah lampunya menyala aku mulai mencari dari rak disebelah kiri. Hmm, sepertinya tidak ada disini, hanya ada benda-benada yang sudah tidak terpakai. Lalu aku beralih ke rak sebelah kanan, banyak kardus disini, mungkin ada yang menarik.

Kumulai dari rak yang paling bawah, satu persatu kubuka tapi belum kutemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Dan tinggal rak paling atas. Untung aku cukup tinggi jadi tidak membutuhkan alat bantu untuk mengambilnya. Tapi saat aku mengambil salah satu kardus, tidak sengaja kardus itu mengenai kardus biru yang ada disebelahnya.

Brugg.

"Argh!" Benda itu jatuh tepat diatas kepalaku. "Sialan. Kali ini kepalaku benar-benar akan membuatku mati." Ku usap kepalaku yang tertimpa kardus sambil mencari benda yang telah menimpaku. Kardus biru itu jatuh tidak terlalu jauh dariku, kupungut benda itu lalu duduk ditempat yang lebih nyaman. Mungkin ada sesuatu disini.

Kubuka kardus itu dan tebak apa yang ada didalamnya? Sebuah plastik yang didalamnya berisi seperti. .kain, mungkin? Tapi sepertinya benda ini tidak asing untukku. Jadi kuambil kantong itu kemudian membukanya. Ternyata itu sebuah celana dan baju. Celana panjang berwarna hitam dan hem berwarna biru. Dan aku kira aku tahu benda ini, maksudku aku pernah melihat sebelumnya. Dan ada noda darah disana. Ada beberaa sobekan di baju dan celana ini. Aneh.

Saat menimbang-nimbang celana itu dari segala sisi tiba-tiba ada dua benda yang terjatuh. Sebuah dopet dan kotak beludru berwarna hitam.

Whoa, kenapa ada benda seperti ini disini? Batinku.

Tidak sopan rasanya membukanya karena aku tahu ini pasti milik orang lain. Tapi rasa penasaranku mengalahkan akal sehatku. Jadi kubuka saja dopet itu terlebih dahulu. Banyak sekali uangnya, kartu kredit, kartu pengenal. Kartu pengenal? Hmm..

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

Edward…Edward Cullen? Tunggu, mungkin aku salah baca. Kubaca lagi sampai lima kali dan tulisan yang ada disini tidak berubah. Bagaimana bisa kartu pengenal seorang Edward Cullen ada disini. Lagipula, dari cerita yang kudengar, Edward tinggal di Forks lalu kenapa kartu pengenalnya ada disini?

Kulihat foto yang tertera di kartu dan. .itu aku! Benarkan? Oh yeah, kau kan memang mirip dengannya, tolol.

Okay, aku terima alasan itu. Kuperiksa lagi isi dopet itu dan sesuatu menarik perhatianku lebih dari apapun. Kurasa ini sebuah foto, tapi orang yang memasang fotonya terbalik sehingga foto itu menghadap kedalam. Dengan penuh semangat kuambil foto itu dan membalikkannya. Dan rasa penasaranku semakin menjadi-jadi setelah melihat isi foto itu. Bagaimana tidak? Aku mengenal siapa orang yang ada di dalamnya.

Bella Swan. Dan yang pasti ini memang Edward Cullen.

Apa-apaan ini? Kupegangi kepalaku, merasakan sedikit nyeri. Foto itu diambil saat acara kembang api. Aku bisa mengatakannya dari pemandangan dibelakang mereka. Mereka sedang berdiri berhadapan dan tatapan mata mereka serasa sangat dalam.

Ough. Kepalaku semakin nyeri.

Kuambil kotak beludru itu dan bersiap membukanya. Apapun yang ada didalammya semoga saja bisa menjawab semua kegilaan ini.

Didalamnya ada sebuah cincin. Cincin itu berbentuk oval dengan butiran permata yang menghiasinya. Aku merasa mengenal cincin ini. Kulihat dibagian dalamnya dan disana terukir sebuah tulisan.

**_Bellaward_****.**

Bellaward.

Bella.

Bells.

Satu kata muncul dikepalaku sebelum pandanganku gelap total.

Love.

* * *

**Jeng jeng jeng!**

**I know, I know.. siapa yang siapa dan siapa yang siapa. (ribet)**

**More review = next chapter..**

**Love,**

**B**


	16. Chapter 16

**Tidak perlu panjang lebar, hanya ucapan terima kasihku buat kalian yang selalu setia dengan cerita kecilku ini. Terima kasih buat yang sudah meyempatkan diri untuk me-review chapter demi chapter.**

**Mau tahu cerita di balik cincin itu? Alright. Aku harap tidak mengecewakan. ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**MEMORY**

**Edward POV**

"Hei, Edward. Kau sedang apa disitu?" Suara Bella dari arah tangga membuatku terlonjak.

"Um… tidak apa-apa." Jawabku sedikit gugup.

Bella memicingkan matanya. "Apa yang kau sembunyikan dibelakang punggungmu?"

Oh, ini tidak baik. "Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun, Bella."

"Benarkah?" Bella berjalan perlahan kerahku. "Kenapa aku tidak percaya padamu?"

"Entahlah, itu masalahmu."

"Oh ya?" Sekarang Bella berdiri tepat didepanku sambil berjinjit untuk menatap langsung mataku. "Edward…" Nafas Bella berhembus tepat didepanku. Tatapan matanya memelas. Ah, aku tahu trik ini, tapi kali ini aku tidak mengalah secepat itu.

"Oh, Bella, aku lupa kalau Charlie menyuruhku untuk mengambil sesuatu digudang." Aku berjalan disebelah kiri Bella tapi Bella mengikutiku. Aku berusaha lewat disebelah kanannya tapi Bella tetap mengikutiku. "Kau mau apa, Bella?"

"Aku tidak akan macam-macam, aku hanya ingin melihat apa yang ada dibelakangmu."

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Bella. Kenapa kau tidak percaya?"

Bella berdiri didepanku dengan kedua tangannya berada dipinggang. "Edward, aku percaya padamu. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja kok."

"Okay, terserah padamu saja, tapi aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun darimu." Bella memandang dengan tajam. "Oh, hay, Charlie."

Bella memalingkan wajahnya mengikuti arah tatapanku. Ha haa, saatnya untuk kabur!

"Apa? Edward?! Kembali!"

Aku berlari keluar rumah dan segera menyimpan benda yang dimaksud Bella. dia tidak akan menemukannya sampai saatnya dia harus tahu.

"Edward!" Bella memanggilku sambil masih terus mengejarku. Ini pasti menarik.

Aku berlari ketaman belakang. "Kau mau main kejar-kejaran denganku, Bella? Kau yakin kau bisa mengejarku?" Aku terus berlari perlahan sambil menggodanya.

Setelah cukup lama kami berkejar-kejaran akhirnya Bella berhenti. "Okay, aku menyerah Edward." Kata Bella sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah.

"Ha ha, baguslah kalau begitu." Aku berjalan kearah Bella yang sedang berdiri sambil memegangi lututnya. "Kau kan memang tidak pernah bisa menang dariku."

"Hey, kakiku kan tidak sepanjang kakimu." Teriaknya.

"Sudah tahu masih saja memaksa." Sekarang aku sudah berdiri tepat didepannya. Dan aku bisa melihat sorot licik dimatanya. "Apa yang… "

Tapi belum selesai aku bicara Bella sudah melompat kearahku. Kami terjatuh karena aku tidak siap menahan tubuh kami berdua. Aku mendarat tepat dipunggungku dan Bella jatuh diatasku.

"Aw." Teriak kami berdua.

Kedua tanganku masih melingkari pinggangnya dan tangan Bella berada dileherku. Kami berdua sama-sama meringis kesakitan.

"Kau bilang kau lebih kuat dariku."

"Memang. Tapi aku kan tidak siap saat kau melompat kearahku, aku juga terkejut."

"Huh, alasan!" Bella mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihatku dengan lebih jelas. "Aku berhasil menangkapmu, jadi kau harus menunjukkan padaku apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku." Perintahnya.

"Bella, sejak awal aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun darimu, kenapa kau tidak percaya juga. Dan…kau curang. Jadi itu tidak temasuk." Kataku dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Karena aku tahu kau." Bella mulai menepuk-nepuk kantongku.

"Bella, hentikan!"

"Tidak, sampai aku menemukannya." Bella masih terus menepuk-nepuk kantongku. Bukan sesuatu yang baik.

Kupeluk lebih erat lagi tubuhnya dan berguling kesamping jadi sekarang Bella berada dibawahku.

"Edward, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Bella dengan nada cemas sambil melirik kearah rumah.

"Apa yang akan aku lakukan?" Aku balik bertanya. "Kau pikir apa?"

Aku mulai mendekatkan wajahku padanya sampai hidung kami bersentuhan. Bisa kurasakan detak jantung Bella semakin cepat. Lalu kuturunkan wajahku kearah lehernya, kutelusuri lehernya dengan ujung hidungku. Bella terkesiap dan...

"Ehm." Aku terlonjak dan langsung terduduk. Charlie berdiri tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat kami. "Kalian sedang bermain apa?"

Bella duduk dan mukanya langsung memerah.

"Um… "

"Kami sedang bermain gulat." Jawabku, Bella menatapku tajam.

"Sejak kapan permainan gulat jadi seperti itu?" Charlie bergumam. "Oh, well, siapa yang menang?"

"Tentu saja aku, Charlie. Bella tidak mungkin bisa menang melawanku."

"Kalian ini!" Bella berdiri lalu menghambur kedalam rumah sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

Charlie menatap Bella lalu kembali menatapku. "Aku kan hanya bertanya." Kuangkat bahuku. Charlie kemudian kembali kedalam rumah, meninggalkanku sendiri.

Kuambil benda itu dari saku belakangku. Bella tidak akan melihat cincin ini sampai hari dimana aku akan memintanya untuk hidup selamanya denganku.

Bellaward.

~oOo~

Kukedipkan mataku beberapa kali, sedikit merasa bingung. Kupaksakan untuk duduk. Sudah berapa lama aku pingsan? Tiba-tiba pikiran itu menerobos ruang bawah sadarku. Cincin itu….

Kuedarkan pandanganku kesekelilingku, cincin itu berada tidak jauh dariku. Kuambil cincin itu dan barang-barangku yang lain lalu segera keluar dari tempat ini. Aku harus berbuat sesuatu, aku tidak akan membuatnya menderita lagi. Tidak akan.

Satu jam kemudian aku sudah berada didepan rumahnya tapi aku masih tetap berada didalam mobil. Apakah aku langsung menemuinya saja? Atau…

Tiba-tiba pintu depan terbuka dan dia keluar, mengenakan hem berwarna biru kesukaanku. Kuambil ponselku dan kupencet nomornya. Kulihat Bella mengambil ponsel disakunya saat ponselnya berbunyu, ragu-ragu untuk mengangkatnya.

"Ayolah, Bella, angkat!"

Satu kali, dua kali, tiga kali, akhirnya Bella mengangkatnya juga, aku tahu dia pasti merasa kesal.

"Bella?" Kataku.

"Yeah, memang siapa lagi."

Andai suasananya tidak seperti ini aku pasti akan tertawa mendengar nada suaranya. "Aku ingin berbicara denganmu, apa kau punya waktu?"

Aku bisaa mendengar Bella menarik nafas. ''Maaf, tapi aku sibuk."

"Yeah? Tapi aku tidak melihat kalau kau sibuk. Kau hanya sedang duduk dan membaca Wuthering Highmu."

Bella terlonjak dan memandang kesekitar, dan pandangannya tertuju padaku. Kulambaikan tanganku.

"Apa maumu, Tony?"

Ah, Tony. Aku lupa kalu aku masih memainkan peran sebagai Tony. "Aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu."

"Dan kau juga sedang berbicara denganku. Aku rasa itu sudah cukup." Aku lihat Bella hendak menutup telepon.

"Tidak, tunggu!" Aku sedikit berteriak dan membuat Bella kembali terlojak. "Aku mohon, Bella, ada hal yang harus kau ketahui." Aku terdiam, menunggu dan Bella berfikir. Akhirnya Bella menghela nafas dan aku tahu Ia sudah menemukan jawaban.

"Baik, tapi aku tidak punya waktu banyak."

"Okay. Masuklah ke mobil." Bella menatapku tajam sebelum berjalan kearahku. Aku keluar dan segera membukakan pintu penumpang untuknya lantas bergegas menyelinap kekursi pengemudi.

Kami mengemudi dalam diam, Bella terus memandang keluar jendelanya. Aku ingin memberitahunya, sangat. Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara memulainya. Apa aku harus mengatakan langsung kalau aku ini Edward dan aku sudah ingat padanya? Apakah Bella akan percaya begitu saja?

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanyanya tanpa memandang kearahku. "Aku rasa sudah cukup kau mengemudi dan kau bisa bicara sekarang."

Kuperlambat laju mobilku dan berhenti ditepi jalan sebelum akhirnya kumatikan mesin mobil. Aku masih belum tahu harus memberitahunya dengan cara apa. Memikirkan itu membuatku kehilangan beberapa menit dengannya, jadi kuputuskan untuk berbicara.

Aku berpaling kearahnya. "Aku mohon dengarkan aku dulu sebelum kau menyela." Kutunggu Bella untuk menjawab tapi dia hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Okay." Kutarik nafas dalam-dalam sekali lagi sebelum melanjutkan. "Kau pernah bertanya padaku kenapa aku tidak pernah ingat apapun sebelum dua tahun silam. Dan. . .aku rasa aku sudah tahu jawabannya."

"Senang mendengarnya." Kutunggu lebih kama tapi hanya itu jawaban yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Benar, terima kasih."

Kudengar bella menghela nafas. "Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Karena semuanya berhubungan dengaanmu. Semua tahun-tahunku-sebelum dua tahun yang lalu-adalah tentangmu."

Akhirnya bella menoleh kearahku, kupandang mata cokelatnya yang hangat dan tenggelam didalamnya.

"Kau tahu, selera humormu sangat tidaklah lucu." Salah satu tangannya menggapai pintu dan berusaha untuk membukanya.

"Tidak, Bella, tunggu!" Ku genggam lengan tangan kirinya dan Bella kembali berpaling kearahku. "Inilah kebenarannya, Bella. Kau bertanya siapa aku dua tahun yang lalu dan inilah aku, akulah yang selama ini kau cari."

Bella tersenyum miris. "Permainan apa lagi yang sedang kau mainkan?"

Pemainan? Apa dia bercanda? "Bella, aku serius!" Kupejamkan mataku frustrasi. "Selama ini kau mencari kebenaran atas keyakinanmu dan setelah kau menemukannya, kebenaran itu berada di depanmu, kau malah menyangkalnya? Berpikir bahwa itu gurauan belaka?"

"Lantas apa lagi yang harus kupikirkan? Kau tahu semua ceritanya. Apa kau berpiir aku akan menerimanya begitu saja dengan tangan terbuka? Bahwa aku tidak akan berpikir kalau kau hanya memanfaatkan keadan saja? Kau pasti sudah tidak waras!" Katanya sambil menyentakkan tanganku yang masih berada di lengannya.

Benar. Apa yang kuharapkan? Bella mau mendengarkanku sejauh ini saja sudah sangat bagus. "Okay, maaf kalau aku sudah membuatmu berpikir begitu. Tapi apa yang harus kulakukan agar membuatmu percaya bahwa apa yang aku katakan itulah yang sebenarnya? Apa aku harus terjun dari tebing dulu agar kau percaya? Aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya kalau itu yang kau mau."

"Kau pasti bercanda."

"Tidak, aku serius." Kupegang kedua lengannya dan kupaksa Ia untuk melihat kearahku. "Lihat aku, lihat mataku. Apa aku terlihat bercanda? Apa kau lihat gurauan konyol dimataku?" Sejenak, Bella hanya melihatku. Ia melihat kedalam mataku. Aku merasa Bella dapat melihat menembus kedalam jiwaku. Tatapan seperti inilah yang selalu aku rindukan.

Kemudian perlahan, sangat perlahan, Bella mengangkat salah satu tangannya, Ialu Ia meletakkannya di wajahku. Dengan perlahan menelusurinya dari kelopak mataku hingga tepi rahang. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan bisa kurasakan Ia sedang menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah. Kupejamkan kedua mataku dan kuletakkan wajahku ditangannya dan Bella terkesiap. Matakupun terbuka dan tangannya langsung lenyap. Kemudian Bella berpaling dan membuka pintu mobil, segera berlari keluar.

"Bella!" Panggilku. Kubuka pintu mobilku dan berlari menyusulnya. Kuraih tangannya.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak akan. Aku sudah kehilangan dua tahunku denganmu, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Tidak akan pernah!" Kupegang kedua sisi wajahnya. "Aku Edward, Bella."

* * *

**There, there! Akhirnya kenyataan terungkap! Lalu apa yang akan dilakukan Bella? Apa dia akan menerima begitu saja? Atau akan terus menyangkal. Well, see you next chapter..**

**Ring picture on my facebook. Irabella Robsten swan.**

**Seperti biasa, more review = next chapter..**

**Love,**

**B**


	17. Chapter 17

**How do you think about the ring, guys? Sebenarnya ada dua pilihan, tapi yang satu terlalu rumit. Dan...menurutku kurang cocok buat Bella.**

**Sudah penasaran?**

**Right. Lebih baik kita mulai saja. Shall we?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Find The Way Out**

**Bella POV**

Duduk disana, mendengarkan apa yang keluar dari mulutnya. Aku terdiam. Aku tahu apa maksud pembicaraannya, tapi benarkah itu semua? Mungkinkah?

Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kulepaskan sabuk pengamanku lalu kubuka pintu dan lari. Aku butuh menjernihkan pikiranku. Aku sangat ingin ini menjadi kenyataan, tapi lagi-lagi, mungkinkah? Ini bukan dongeng.

"Aku Edward, Bella."

Dan kata itu seolah menamparku.

Apa… apa yang kurasakan, apa yang harus kulakukan, setelah semua yang selama ini kucari ada di depan mataku? Harusnya aku tersenyum bahagia dan memeluknya, tapi aku hanya bisa berdiri dan melihatnya. Aku membeku. Bisa kurasakan darahku mendesir dipembuluhku, detak jantungku yang memburu. Tapi tubuhku beku.

"Kau tidak percaya, benar, kan?" Katanya, bisa kulihat kepedihan dimatanya. "Hatimu ingin mempercayainya tapi pikiranmu tidak memperbolehkannya. Aku tidak… aku hanya… aku…" Perkataannya tersendat. "Katakan padaku apa yang harus kulakukan agar membuatmu percaya kalau aku ini Edward? Kalau aku ini memang masih hidup seperti yang selalu kau percayai selama ini. Dan bahwa aku disini, dihadapanmu. Dan aku mencintaimu."

Kata terakhirnya membangunkan tubuhku yang membeku. Tanpa kusadari, tanganku mulai bergerak kearah wajahnya. Sesuatu yang selalu kulakukan. Dan kalau Ia memang Edward Ia tahu apa yang akan Ia lakukan selanjutnya. Dan seketika itu juga aku merasakan sentuhan tangannya dipipiku.

Air mata mulai keluar dari mataku, mengaburkan pandanganku.

"Ini kau. Kau nyata. Kau benar-benar masih hidup." Senyum mengembang diwajahnya.

"Ya." Hanya itu yang Ia ucapkan dan aku langsung menghambur kepelukannya. Kupeluk Ia erat-erat, kubenamkan wajahku dilehernya, menghirup aroma tubuhnya. Semua masih sama seperti dulu, Ia masih Edwardku yang dulu.

"Edward. Edward. Edward." Aku terus menyebut namanya berulang-ulang. Berusaha meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa ini semua nyata, bahwa aku tidak bermimpi atau berimajinasi.

Satu tangannya berada dipunggungku dan tangannya yang lain berada dibelakang kepalaku, mengusap-usap rambutku. Hal yang selalu menenangkanku. Dia memang benar-benar Edward, dan dia ada disini.

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama kami berpelukan, waktu terasa tidak berarti saat ini bagiku. Dan sekarang aku duduk di dalam mobilnya, Edward masih memelukku, sepertinya enggan untuk melepaskanku, begitu juga aku.

Kami begitu menikmati kesunyian ini tapi banyak yang ingin aku tanyakan padanya. Bagaimana Ia selama ini, bagaimana Ia mendapatkan lagi ingatannya. Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara memulainya. Kuhembuskan nafas dalam-dalam, berharap menemukan cara untuk memulainya.

"Apa kabar Charlie dan Renee?" Edwardlah yang pertama kali memecahkan kesunyian.

"Mereka baik-baik saja. Saat Emmett dan Rose menikah kau juga bertemu dengan mereka, kan?"

"Benar. Hanya saja… sepertinya sudah sangat lama." Kurasakan Edward mempererat pelukannya.

"Benar." Kupejamkan mataku dan semakin menyandarkan kepalaku kedadanya. "Apa yang selama ini kau lakukan, Edward?" Menyebut namanya membuat jantungku berdetak lebih kencang.** "**Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan beberapa bulan ini. Maksudku, sebelum kita bertemu lagi."

Edward mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak ada yang menarik. Hanya menjalankan bisnis keluarga. Atau yang saat itu aku yakini sebagai keluarga. Lalu aku bertemu denganmu. Kau tahu sendiri kelanjutannya." Katanya sambil menyentuh ujung hidungku. Kami sama-sama tersenyum.

"Apa ada hal spesifik yang lain?"

"Aku ingat saat pertama kali aku membuka mata." Edward melanjutkan. "Aku berada ditempat asing. Lalu ada pasangan suami istri yang masuk dan menghampiriku, mereka bilang kalau mereka orang tuaku, dan aku baru mengalami kecelakaan yang menyebabkanku kehilangan ingatan. Reaksi pertamaku adalah menyangkalnya, tapi mereka terus memasukkan kenangan-kenangan dan foto-foto."

"Foto-foto?" Selaku.

"Ya, foto."

Kuangkat wajahku agar aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan lebih baik. "Apa itu fotomu?"

"Ya."

Mataku membelalak. "Ba.. bagaimana…?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi itu memang fotoku." Kami diam beberapa saat. Kunaringkan lagi kepalaku di dadanya.

Kalau itu fotonya… "Edward?"

"Ya?" Jawabnya sambil terus mengusap-usap rambutku.

"Apa kau punya saudara kembar?" Kurasakan bahu Edward berguncang dan aku mendongak. "Kenapa kau tertawa?"

Edward mengusap pipiku dengan punggung tangannya. "Kau masih saja seperti dulu." Kebingungan pasti terlihat jelas diwajahku dan Edward tersenyum. "Aku tidak pernah bisa menebak apa yang akan kau katakan."

"Oh.. Aku rasa memang untuk yang satu itu tidak akan pernah berubah."

"Dan aku senang kau tidak berubah."

Tidak ada kata yang terucap, kami hanya saling menatap. Mata hijaunya selalu bisa membuatku terhanyut. Kehangatan matanya sangat menentramkan. Edward balik menatapku sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kewajahku. Aku ingat kapan terakhir kali kami berciuman, kami berciuman dibawah guyuran kembang api. Dan saat di pernikahan Rosalie. Meski saat itu Edward belum ingat siapa dirinya.

Kututup mataku begitu kurasakan bibirnya menempel dibibirku. Hangat dan lembut. Kurangkulkan kedua tanganku dilehernya dan Edward semakin menarikku kedalam pelukannya. Kurasakan lidahnya menyentuh bibirku dan kubuka bibirku untuk memberinya jalan. Kudengar Edward mendesah saat lidah kami bertemu.

Ciuman kami semakin dalam sebelum akhirnya kami harus menghentikannya untuk mengambil nafas. Edward menempelkan dahinya dengan dahiku. Nafas kami masih terengah karena ciuman kami tadi.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Bella." Dan aku langsung berada kembali dipelukannya.

Kupejamkan mataku dengan perasaan bahagia. "Aku juga. Sangat."

Hening kembali menjalar di dalam mobil. Tapi pikiranku tidak bisa diam. Banyak sekali yang aku khawatirkan. Situasi kami akan sangat rumit.

"Edward?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Yes, love?"

"Bagaimana.. bagaimana kita memberitahu pada semua orang? Keluargamu dan keluargaku, dan.. dan.." Aku bahkan tidak bisa menyebutkan namanya. Bagaimana reaksinya nanti saat mengetahui semua ini. Apa dia akan menerimanya begitu saja? Atau dia akan bersikap sulit? Aku bahkan tidak ingin membayangkannya.

Edward menghela nafas. "Memberitahu keluarga kita mungkin akan menjadi sesuatu yang sangat mudah." Edward tertawa kecil. "Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana reaksi Alice, dan Renee?" Kami tertawa bersama. Yeah, itu pasti akan menjadi sesuatu yang menarik. "Dan sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu, Bella. Dan aku tidak ingin tahu. Yang aku tahu aalah, bahwa aku ingin bersamamu, hanya bersamamu. Bahkan kalau perlu, sekarang juga aku ingin membawamu kabur dari sini." Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. "Mungkin kita bisa pergi ketempat yang lebih panas?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin kita pergi ke Alaska."

"Alaska? Sejak kapan kau jadi penggemar dingin?" Candanya.

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati semua kenangan kita di Forks, dan itu dimulai dengan suatu tempat yang dingin." Alis Edward bertaut. "Kau kan tadi bilang kalau kita akan kabur, jadi tidak mungkin kita akan kembali ke Forks, kan?"

"Ha ha. Ide yang bagus." Kami kembali terdiam. "Kita pasti akan menemukan jalan, Bella. Kita selalu menemukan jalan." Bisa kurasakan air mataku mulai mengalir dan Edward menghapusnya. "Lihat kita sekarang. Kita masih bersama dan akan terus bersama." Aku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala. "I love you, Bella. So much."

"I love you, too, Edward." Dan Edward menarikku kedalam pelukannya lagi.

Benar. Aku harus berpikir positif. Kami pasti akan menemukan jalan untuk keluar dari semua kesulitan ini. Aku tidak akan mencemaskan apapun selama kami terus bersama. Sesulit apapun cobaan yang datang, selama bersama Edward aku pasti akan baik-baik saja.

Kami akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

**Sorry, guys, chapter ini pendek. Tapi memang lebih baik aku potong dsini. J**

**Always… leave me some review…**

**Love,**

**B**


	18. Chapter 18

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

**You know what? I'm waiting nothing for valentine! lol Unless RobSten hang out on public. (waiting for that day come-again) :)**

**Anw…I'm sick. Jadi maaf kalau updatenya tertunda. Batukku benar-benar menyiksa. :(**

**Again…thanks for the review.. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**SLEEP OVER**

**Bella POV**

Semua kayakinanku selama ini benar-benar terjadi. Keyakinanku atas Edward yang masih hidup. Meski selama ini aku disangka gila atau apa, tapi semua terbayar tuntas. Aku menemukannya. Aku tidak sabar untuk memberitahu semua orang bahwa Edward benar-benar masih hidup. Aku ingin memberitahu Carlisle dan Esme, mereka pasti akan sangat bahagia.

Tapi aku harus menyelesaikan masalah disini terlebih dahulu. Edward dan aku sudah membuat rencana untuk memberitahu Jane. Aku tahu ini pasti akan sangat menyakitkan untuknya. Tapi, kenyataan memang kadang menyakitkan, bukan?

Kami akan menunggu setelah Jane pulang minggu depan, itu berarti masih tersisa tiga hari. Dan disinilah aku sekarang, dikamar dan sendirian. Caius dan Athen baru akan pulang dua hari lagi. Dan rumah ini terasa begitu sepi.

Setelah melakukan rutinitasku setiap malam sebelum tidur, aku menyempatkan diri untuk membaca buku selama beberapa menit sambil menunggu mataku lelah dan mengantuk. Tidak sampai beberapa lama aku sudah merasa mengantuk.

Baru merasa tertidur lelap tiba-tiba ada suara yang membangunkanku. Mataku langsung terbuka lebar dan kupasang telingaku lebar-lebar. Jantungku semakin tidak karuan saat aku ingat kalau aku hanya dirumah sendirian.

Okay, ini konyol. Tidak mungkin ada serial killer disini, kan? Tuhan, apa yang aku pikirkan. Fokus, Bella!

Dan suara itu terdengar lagi. Seperti sura sesuatu yang menghantam kaca.

"Bella?"

Well, mungkin aku salah mendengarnya tapi seperti ada seseorang yang memanggil namaku. Bukankah di serial killer biasanya si pembunuh juga mengetahui namamu?

Demi Tuhan, buang jauh-jauh pikiran konyolmu itu, Bella!

Tok, tok, tok.

Aku terlonjak. Sesuatu…seseorang mengetuk jendela kamarku.

"Bella, bisakah kau mendengarku? Tolong buka jendelanya." Aku kenal suara itu, tapi dimana? Ohya, benar, Edward.

Segera aku berlari menuju jendela dan membukanya lebar-lebar. Dan disanalah Edward.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyaku.

"Menemuimu, memangnya kau pikir aku mau menemui siapa?".

Aku bingung. "Um, tapi kan tadi kita baru bertemu."

"Duh, memangnya aku harus menunggu berapa jam untuk menemuimu, Bella?" Kutatap Ia. "Dan sekarang, bolehkah aku masuk?"

Bolehkan? Tentu saja, tolol.

Setelah memberinya jalan, Edward langsung masuk dan menarikku kedalam pelukannya. Meski baru beberapa jam tidak bertemu tapi aku sudah merindukannya. Sesuatu yang tidak kusadari sampai kami bertemu lagi.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?" Tanya Edward sembari tetap memelukku erat

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu.

Edward tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak bisa tidur. Dan aku merindukanmu."

"I miss you, too." Jawabku.

"Tidurlah lagi, aku tidak akan mengganggumu. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat malam." Edward melepaskan pelukannya tapi tangannya tetap melingkari punggungku.

"Kau kan bisa menelponku."

"Apa enaknya menelpon kalau bisa bertemu langsung?"

Kuputar bola mataku. "Ya, terserah kau saja lah." Lalu Edward membimbingku ketempat tidur.

"Tidur, Bella, sudah larut." Edward mencium keningku sebelum Ia berdiri.

"Edward?" Tanyaku ragu-ragu.

"Ya, Bella?"

"Umm, tinggallah."

Edward menatapku syok. "Maaf?"

"Tinggallah disini malam ini. Maksudku," Bingung harus mengatakan apa. "aku takut sendirian disini." Aku tidak berani menatap matanya.

Edward duduk disisi tempat tidurku. "Kau ingin aku tinggal?" Aku mengangguk. "Memangnya kemana paman dan bibimu?"

"Mereka sedang pergi ke New York, sudah hampir 2 hari."

"Okay." Lalu Edward beranjak menuju sofa di sebelah kiriku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku sambil bangkit untuk duduk di tempat tidur.

"Kau bilang ingin aku tinggal, kan?" Tanyanya bingung.

Oh, benar. Tapi… "Tapi kenapa kau duduk disitu?"

"Memangnya aku harus tidur dimana? Aku pikir sofa lebih nyaman dari lantai kamarmu."

"Tapi tempat tidurku jauh lebih nyaman."

"Aku yakin itu." Oops! Aku tidak mengatakannyakeras-keras, kan? Oh Tuhan, ini memalukan. Dan Edward mulai merebahkan badannya di sofa.

Satu menit dua menit berlalu, tapi aku belum bisa memejamkan mata. Dan Edward, sepertinya Ia sudah tertidur lelap. Aku berguling-guling, berusaha menemukan posisi dimana aku bisa tertidur, tapi percuma, mataku tetap terbuka.

"Bella?" Aku terkejut, kupikir Edward sudah tidur. "Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya sembari merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Aku…aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Apa kau butuh sesuatu?"

Kau. "Umm, tidak."

"Kau yakin?"

"Tidak, eh iya, aku yakin."

"Baiklah." Dengan begitu Edward merebahkan badannya lagi.

"Edward?"

"Mmm?"

"Umm, bisakah kau…tidur disini? Maksudku tempat tidurku cukup besar dan disitu pasti dingin."

"Kau mau aku tidur disitu?" Sekali lagi aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku. Lalu Edward beranjak dari sofa dan duduk di sisi sebelah kiriku sebelum akhirnya merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Selamat malam, Bella."

"Malam, Edward." Kupejamkan mataku dengan senyum yang kutahan. Setelah beberapa saat kurasakan kasur bergerak dan tepat saat itu juga seseorang meraih pinggangku dan menarik badanku kedadanya. Edward, tentu saja.

Tanganku secara reflek jatuh diatas dadanya. Bisa kurasakan Edward mencium rambutku dan memelukku lebih erat. Ini benar-benar malam yang indah.

"I love you, Bella." Dan dengan itu aku tertidur nyenyak.

Pagi membawaku kembali ke dunia nyata setelah mimpi yang sangat indah tadi malam. Edward datang dan Ia tinggal untuk menemaniku disini. Ia juga tidur disini dan memelukku dengan erat. Sampai sekarang aku masih merasakan pelukannya yang hangat.

Tunggu, tapi ini terlalu nyata. Sebentar lagi aku akan bangun dan sadar seratus persen, jadi seharusnya rasa nyaman itu juga akan hilang bukan? Tapi ini tidak.

Perlahan, kubuka mataku dan kugerakkan badanku. Sesuatu, seseorang memelukku lebih erat agar aku tidak bisa bergerak. Ini aneh.

"Mmm, pagi, beautiful." Aku membeku. Apakah aku masih bermimpi? "Apakah tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Apa.. apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Kali ini Edward yang membeku.

"Huh?"

"Bukankah aku sudah bangun? Tapi kenapa kau benar-benar ada disini?"

"Apa yang kau bicakan, Bella?"

Kuangkat wajahku agar aku lebih jelas melihat wajahnya, Edward terlihat sangat bingung. "Semalam aku sangat yakin kalau aku bermimpi kau datang kemari dan aku memintamu untuk tinggal."

Pemahaman berkelebat diwajahnya. "Jadi kau pikir semalam itu mimpi?" Aku mengangguk. "Well, apakah sekarang aku terlihat seperti mimpi?" Kugelengkan kepalaku.

"Jadi semalam bukan mimpi?" Sekarang giliran Edward yang menggelengkan kepalanya. "Baiklah." Edward tersenyum dan mengusap lembut pipiku.

"Kau mau jalan-jalan hari ini?"

"Bukankah kau harus kekantor?"

"Sebenarnya semalam aku kesini untuk mengatakan padamu kalau aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan hari ini. Dan tidak, aku tidak akan kekantor hari ini." Edward masih terus mengusap pipiku. "Jadi maukah kau jalan-jalan denganku?"

"Apa aku punya pilihan lain?" Candaku.

"Tidak. Aku rasa kau tidak punya pilihan lain."

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi denganmu."

Senyumnya membutakan. "Bagus sekali. Bersiap-siaplah. Aku akan menjemputmu pukul delapan."

"Memang jam berapa sekarang?" Tanyaku malas-malasan.

"Baru jam enam lewat dua puluh menit. Dan sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang."

Edward bangun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju jendela. "Hey, kau mau kemana?" Tanyaku sembari menyusulnya.

"Pulang."

"Lalu kenapa kau kesitu? Pintu ada disebelah sana."

"Aku masuk lewat sini, jadi aku akan keluar lewat sini juga."

Konyol. "Tapi kau bisa keluar lewat pintu, Edward."

"Aku memilih lewat jendela."

Kuputar mataku. "Terserah kau sajalah."

Edward tersenyum dan menarikku lagi kedalam pelukannya. "Sampai nanti, sayang." Lalu Edward mencium bibirku dan keluar dari kamarku. Dasar aneh.

Tapi biar aneh begitu, kau tetap mencintainya, kan?

Kuputar bola mataku pada diriku sendiri. Otakku sudah aneh.

* * *

**Banyak bingungnya deh, mereka ini… (shaking head)**

**Gimana? Apa Edward dan Bella akan berhasil memberitahu keluarga mereka?**

**Well, kita tunggu chapter selanjutnya.**

**Always, give me some review..**

**Love,**

**B**


	19. Chapter 19

**Twilights Day!**

**Udah siap-siap buat nanti malam, guys? Aku sendiri udah gak sabar.. Karena menurutku dari ketiga seri yang akan ditayangkan, inilah yang paling aman. Bukan karena "kiss scene"nya, tapi karena aku bisa liat Edward, dan hanya Edward dan Bella! You know, I love Edward and definitely team Edward. So..yeah! lol**

**Okay, next chapter, guys? And thanks for all your review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**NOW OR….NEVER?**

**BPOV**

Lima belas menit setelah Edward keluar lewat jendela aku baru bisa menyeret tubuhku untuk pergi ke kamar mandi. Selama lima belas menit itu aku tidur-tiduran di tempat tidur, tempat dimana Edward semalam tidur sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin. Otakku masih belum bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan apa yang benar-benar terjadi sekarang.

Tapi jangan salah. Bukan berarti aku tidak merasa bahagia karena apa yang aku yakini selama ini menjadi kenyataan tapi karena benarkah aku seberuntung itu? Apa yang aku lakukan hingga aku bisa mendapatkan kembali cintaku?

Aku memang tidak pernah berhenti berharap dan aku yakin bahwa Edward pasti akan kembali padaku. Tapi disaat semua ini terjadi, aku merasa seperti berada di dunia mimpi dan aku takut jika aku membuka mata maka semua akan lenyap.

Setelah selesai menyikat gigi dan membasuh muka aku turun kebawah. Saat akan menuangkan sereal ke mangkuk ponselku berbunyi, kulihat caller idnya, Edward. Dengan penuh semangat dan senyum tersungging di bibirku kutekan tombol penerima.

"Hallo?"

"Selamat pagi lagi, Bella." Aku tersenyum mendengar suaranya. Betapa aku sangat merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. "Kau sedang apa?"

"Aku akan menuang sereal ke dalam mangkok karena aku merasa lapar."

"Sereal? Apa kau tidak punya makanan lain?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Ada. Tapi aku sedang malas untuk memasak."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak membuka pintumu dulu?"

Huh? "Apa hubungannya dengan membuka pintu?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Untuk membiarkan seseorang masuk."

"Duh. Aku tahu apa maksudnya tapi kenapa aku harus membuka pintu?"

"Kenapa kau tidak membukanya saja dan mencari tahunya sendiri?" Okay, aku tidak terlalu merindukan yang satu ini.

"Baik." Kami masih tersambung saat aku berjalan kearah pimtu. "Okay, sudah kubu…" Ucapanku terhenti saat melihat siapa yang ada dibalik pintu. Edward berdiri disana sambil memegang kantong makanan.

"Sangat dewasa sekali, Edward. Kenapa kau tidak lewat jendela lagi saja?" Tanyaku dengan nada sarkastis.

"Oh, itu hanya berlaku untuk malam dan pagi hari." Jawab Edward sambil mengerlingkan matanya kearahku. Dan, tentu saja, mukaku langsung berubah menjadi merah. Kudengar Edward menghela nafas.

"Betapa aku sangat merindukan ini." Kata Edward sambil membelai pipiku yang masih merah. Aku hanya bisa terhipnotis oleh matanya.

Selama beberapa saat kami hanya terdiam sebelum Edward mulai berbicara. "Aku harap aku tidak terlambat, aku ingin sarapan bersamamu." Katanya sambil mengangkat kantong yang ada ada di tangannya.

"Kau datang tepat waktu, aku baru akan memulai sarapan." Kataku sambil menggandeng Edward ke dapur. "Apa yang kau bawa?"

"Oh, aku hanya membawa waffle dan bacon. Tidak apa-apa kan?" Nada suaranya terdengar khawatir. Benar-benar ciri khas Edward, hal kecil seperti ini selalu dikhawatirkan.

"Fine by me." Kuambil dua piring masing-masing untukku dan Edward. "Hari ini kita mau kemana?" Tanyaku setelah memakan beberapa gigitan Waffle.

"Itu masih rahasia."

"Huft, kau kan tahu aku benci rahasia-rahasiaan, jadi kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku saja? Itu sepertinya lebih adil."

"Tidak. Aku memberitahumu sekarang itu tidak adil untukku." Kupicingkan mataku sebelum akhirnya menyerah dan kembali menggigit waffle ku.

"Bella, aku tidak mau merusak suasana tapi aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana menurutmu cara kita memberi tahu semua orang? Aku tahu aku berjanji akan menyelesaikan masalah ini tapi aku hanya ingin mengetahui apa yang ingin kau lakukan."

Aku terdiam sesaat, masih sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan suasana karena pertanyaan ini. "Well, aku sendiri masih bingung apa yang harus kukatakan pada mereka, terutama Jane, aku tidak ingin membuatnya terluka. Sepertinya ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang entahlah, aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya."

Edward memandangku lalu gurat kesedihan terpancar dimatanya. "Maafkan aku, Bella. Kalau bukan karena aku pasti kau tidak akan berada pada posisi seperti ini sekarang. Aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah tega untuk menyakiti orang lain, bahkan untuk dirimu sendiri. Seandainya…"

"Sstt. Apa yang kau bicarakan, Edward? Ini semua bukan salahmu, tidak ada yang salah dalam hal ini."

"Tapi ini benar," Edward mendebatku. "seandainya aku mati saja waktu itu…"

"Hentikan!" Aku tidak bisa mendengar semua ini, kenangan itu terlalu menyakitkan bahkan saat Edward sudah kembali padaku. Tahun-tahun dimana aku tidak berfungsi, tahun-tahun dimana aku berubah menjadi zombie, tahun-tahun tergelapku. "Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu lagi, jangan." Suaraku hanya berupa bisikan.

Aku tidak sadar kalau aku menangis sebelum kurasakan tangan Edward mengusap lembut pipiku, menghapus beberapa butir air mata yang keluar.

"Maafkan aku, Bella, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Edward berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berlutut disebelahku. Ditariknya tubuhku kedalam pelukannya.

"Hanya..jangan pernah berkata seperti itu lagi. Jangan pernah."

"Aku berjanji aku tidak akan pernah berkata seperti itu lagi, Bella, aku berjanji." Edward masih memelukku dan mengusap-usap rambutku.

Setelah aku merasa tenang kuangkat kepalaku untuk memandang Edward. Matanya memancarkan kesedihan, kekhawatiran dan cinta. Aku tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak menciumnya. Edward balas menciumku dengan lembut sebelum akhirnya menjauhkanku agar bisa melihat wajahku.

"Kalau aku memberitahumu kemana kita akan pergi hari ini apa itu akan membuatmu senang?" Tanya Edward dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Mungkin," Kusilangkan kedua tanganku didada, sebelah alisnya naik. "Kalau itu juga membuatmu bahagia. Aku tidak ingin kau melakukan sesuatu hanya untuk membuatku bahagia sementara kau sendiri tidak."

"Hal apa lagi yang berubah dalam dirimu, Bella? Seberapa banyak yang aku lewatkan?" Suaranya terdengar sedang bercanda tapi aku tahu persis kalau dalam hatinya Edward sedih akan sesuatu.

Kupegang pipinya sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya. "Tidak ada yang berubah dalam diriku, Edward. Aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi orang yang egois seperti dulu. Aku tahu dulu aku pasti sangat merepotkanmu."

Senyum bermain dibibirnya. "Kau tidak pernah egois, kau hanya keras kepala. Tapi aku suka dengan keras kepalamu jadi jangan khawatir." Edward berkata sebelum mengacak-acak rambutku dan kembali kekursinya.

Sarapan sudah lama terlupakan jadi kuambil piring kotorku dan Edward kemudian meletakkannya di tempat cuci piring untuk dibersihkan.

"Sini aku bantu." Edward sudah beridri disebelahku.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Lagipula bukan sesuatu yang mengerikan." Godaku.

"Hmm, aku yakin itu. Bagaimana kalau kau mencuci dan aku yang mengeringkan? Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang selalu kita lakukan dulu." Kerinduan terdengar dalam nada bicaranya.

"Aku suka ide itu."

Kuberikan piring dan gelas yang sudah kucuci pada Edward untuk dikeringkan. Dulu memang setiap kali kami selesai makan dirumahku aku dan Edward selalu yang membersihkan piring-piring dan gelas kotor. Aku tidak merasakan betapa rindunya aku pada saat-saat seperti ini. Semua benar-benar sempurna sekarang.

Edward sedang membersihkan piring terakhir sebelum sebuah ide muncuk dikepalaku. "Hei, Edward?"

"Hmm?" Kutunggu sampai Edward menoleh kearahku dan saat Edward sudah menatap lurus kearahku, kucipratkan air yang ada ditanganku kemukanya sebelum aku pergi dari dapur. Aku tertawa sambil lari keruang tamu, berusaha untuk menghindar sejauh mungkin sebelum Edward bisa menangkapku.

"Bella!" Protes Edward sebelum akhirnya berlari mengejarku.

"Ha haa." Aku yakin sebentar lagi Edward pasti bisa menangkapku tapi aku tidak bisa menahan diri. Tapi sesuatu terjadi sebelum Edward bisa menangkapku.

Aku terpeleset sesuatu dan jatuh kebelakang, seandainya tidak ada dua lengan yang menahanku agar aku tidak jatuh pasti sekarang badanku sudah jatuh di lantai.

Kedua lengannya melingkari tubuhku dan muka kami sangat dekat. Seperti biasa, aku hanya bias menatapnya seperti orang idiot. Edward sendiri menatapku. Tidak ada kata yang keluar, bahkan aku bis mendengar hembusan nafas kami berdua serta detak jantungku yang berpacu keras. Tidak peduli seberapa sering aku melihat Edward, dia selalu bias membuatku terpesona.

"Bella, kami pulang!"

Kami berdua membeku ditempat, sedetik kemudian dua orang muncul dari arah pintu depan.

* * *

**Uh oh.. Who is that? Kira-kira...ada yang tau? Alec pergi dengan Jane juga.. Hmmm...**

**:) Leave some review!**

**Love,**

**B**


	20. Chapter 20

**Update again, guys!**

**Selama Twilight Saga tayang di stasiun tv, aku akan berusaha buat update.. :) **

**Tapi ini bukan favoritku. Jadi jangan kaget kalau waktu Edward pergi aku juga ngilang. lol You know me, TEAM EDWARD. (nunjuk diri sendiri) Biarpun Rob suka seri ini tapi kalau gak ada Edward gimana?**

**Allright, lets forget about that for awhile. Shall we?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**LETS KEEP THE TRUTH**

**Edward POV**

Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa utuh lagi. Bisa kembali kepada orang yang kau cintai merupakan anugerah, apalagi orang yang kau cintai itu mau menerimamu dengan tangan terbuka. Dan dia masih mencintaimu. Rasanya aku ingin tetap tinggal di momen ini, tidak ingin bergerak maju.

Banyak orang bilang, kalau dia itu jodohmu, tidak peduli kemanapun kau pergi atau bersembunyi, suatu saat pasti akan bertemu. Aku rasa itu lah yang terjadi padaku sekarang.

Berat rasanya untuk meninggalkan Bella, apalagi setelah semalam aku hanya bisa menatap wajahnya yang sedang tertidur pulas. Dan dia masih berbicara dalam tidurnya. Kadang dia berguman tak jelas, kadang Bella juga menyebut namaku. Dan setiap kali itu terjadi, aku tidak bisa menghentikan senyum yang keluar dari bibirku.

Aku sangat berterima kasih karena selama ini Bella tidak menyerah pada cinta kami. Dia yang hanya sendiri sementara semua orang menentang apa yang dia yakini, bertahan hingga akhirnya apa yang dia yakini menjadi kenyataan. Kekuatan cintanya padakulah yang membuatku sekarang berada disini, bisa memeluk dan mendekapnya seperti ini.

"Edward." Bella kembali menyebut namaku lalu mendesah, memutar badannya hingga sekarang Bella menghadap kearahku kemudian membaringkan kepalanya dipundakku sementara satu tangannya berada di dadaku. Kutarik Bella semakin dekat dan melingkarkan kedua tanganku di tubuhnya.

"I love you, Bella." Kukecup rambutnya sebelum tidur akhirnya menghampiriku.

Pagi hari datang dengan cepat. Enggan rasanya beranjak dari tempatku sekarang. Bella masih tertidur nyenyak dan senyum tersungging dibibirnya. Aku tidak ingin membangunkannya karena sepertinya dia sedang bermimpi, tapi aku juga tidak mungkin meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Tapi tidak beberapa lama kulihat kelopak matanya menggelepar dan perlahan terbuka. Jadi sepertinya aku tidak perlu ambil pusing untuk membangunkannya atau pulang dan hanya meninggalkan catatan.

Melihat reaksinya begitu mendengar suaraku sangatlah lucu. Bella berpikir kalau dia masih bermimpi. Sangat ciri khas Bella.

Aku keluar lewat jendela lagi meski Bella bilang aku bisa lewat pintu depan saja, tapi apa asyiknya kalau lewat pintu.

Lima belas menit kemudian aku sudah berada di depan pintu rumahnya, maksudku rumah pamannya. Kuputuskan untuk menelponnya lebih dulu apakah dia sudah benar-benar bangun ataukah kembali tidur setelah aku pulang.

Dan ternyata Bella sudah bangun dan akan menyiapkan sarapan, tepat waktu. Kubawakan dia waffle dan bacon dan kamipun makan bersama sambil mengobrol. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menyinggung topik bagaimana kami akan mengatakan kepada semua orang, terutama jane, tapi aku hanya ingin tau apa yang Bella inginkan.

Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau ini membuat Bella sangat sedih dan bingung. Keinginannya hanya satu, dia tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun. Tapi kenyataan ini tidak bisa untuk dipendam diantara kami saja.

Dan sepertinya saat itu datang lebih cepat dari yang kami duga.

"Bella? Apa yang sedang…" Athen berdiri di depan pintu, membeku melihat kami. Kurasakan tubuhku pun membeku. Begitu sadar alasan kenapa Athen membeku melihat kami aku langsung melepaskan Bella. Kulihat wajah Bella dan aku tahu ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahu mereka.

"Aunty, kau pulang lebih cepat." Bella tidak bisa menutupi ketakutannya.

"Yeah, urusan kami selesai lebih cepat. Dan apa yang sedang kalian berdua lakukan?" Tanyanya lagi. Dan kali ini aku yang menjawab.

"Aku hanya ingin mampir dan membawakan Bella sarapan, dan tadi Bella hampir terjatuh dan aku kebetulan berada di belakangnya." Jelasku, ucapanku sendiri terdengar membingungkan ditelingaku. Aku hanya berharap kata-kataku tidak terdengar aneh ditelinga orang lain.

"Oh well, untung saja kau ada disini kalau tidak sekarang aku pasti harus membawa Bella ke rumah sakit." Aku hanya tertawa kecil dan Bella memutar bola matanya.

"Dimana Uncle Caius?"

"Dia masih dibelakang, si kembar tidur. Aku hanya akan menaruh ini dan kembali kemobil." Dan Athen pun pergi meninggalkan kami berdua lagi.

"Bella…"

"Ini bukan waktu yang tepat, bukan kah begitu?" Tanyanya, nada suaranya kecewa dan sedih.

"Aku rasa seperti itu. Tapi kita akan menemukan jalan, Bella," Kuraih tangannya dan kugenggam erat. "Percayalah padaku." Pintaku, Bella memandang mataku sebelum mengangguk. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia cari disana dan apa yang dia temukan. "Dan sebaiknya aku pulang, maaf karna aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku hari ini."

"Well, meskipun aku benci mengakuinya, aku rasa itulah yang terbaik untuk sekarang ini." Bella tersenyum lemah. Lalu terdengar ada suara langkah kaki mendekat, segera kujatuhkan genggaman tanganku.

"Oh, hy Tony." Caius masuk sambil mengggendong.. kupikir itu Felix.

**"**Hello, sir." Jawabku sebelum berpaling pada Bella. "Baiklah, sampai ketemu lagi."

"Kuantar kau sampai depan." Aku hanya menggangguk dan kami berjalan berdampingan keluar. Athenodora segera menyusul untuk menggendong Demetri yang masih tertidur di dalam mobil.

"Kau sudah mau pulang, Tony?"

"Yeah, aku hanya mampir sebentar." Saat ini kami sudah berada di dekat mobilnya.

"Bagaimana kabar Jane?" Kulirik Bella, dia sedang mengigiti bibir bawahnya. " Dia pergi bersama Alec, kenapa bukan kau saja yang menemani?"

"Ah, aku sedang tidak bisa keluar kota. Apalagi untuk waktu yang lama."

"Kalau begitu sampaikan salamku untuk Jane." Aku mengangguk sebelum akhirnya kami tinggal berdua lagi.

"Bella…"

"Sebaiknya kau segera pulang." Bella menyela perkataanku.

Aku mengangguk. "Baiklah. Nanti kutelpon kau." Bella hanya menatapku. Sejenak kami berdua hanya saling menatap, bingung akan melakukan apa. Melakukan ucapan perpisahan dan sampai jumpa lagi tapi yang tidak membuat orang lain curiga, salam perpisahan layaknya teman. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan hanya sebatas teman.

Jadi kuputuskan untuk menariknya kedalam pelukanku. Tidak terlalu lama aku memeluknya, tapi aku memeluknya dengan erat. Bellapun tidak sempat bereaksi sebelum kulepaskan pelukanku. Dan aku pun pergi, menoleh sebentar untuk tersenyum pada Bella sebelum masuk kedalam mobil dan pergi menjauh.

Untuk sekarang ini memang aku belum bisa menemukan jalan keluar yang terbaik untuk kami berdua, tapi aku harus bisa menemukannya. Demi cinta kami. Demi Bella.

Sesampainya dirumah aku memutuskan untuk segera menelfon Bella, tapi sebelum aku menemukan nomornya, Jane menelfon.

Jane.

"Hallo."

"Hay sayang, I miss you."

Aku tidak mungkin menjawabnya, aku tidak ingin berbohong, jadi kualihkan saja pembicaraannya. "Hay. Bagaimana shownya?"

"Ugh, gila. Tapi semua sukses. Ini berkat Alec." Jane terdengar sangat bahagia dan antusias, bagaimana kalau nanti dia tau kenyataannya.

"Well, itu bagus." Sahutku. "Kapan kau pulang?"

"Uhh, entahlah, masih ada beberapa urusan yang harus kuselesaikan."

Huh? "Bukankah kau disana hanya untuk Fashion Show saja?"

"Umm, yeah. Tapi ada suatu.. acara.. urusan mendadak. Yah, urusan mendadak jadi aku harus tinggal disini lebih lama."

Aneh. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Semoga urusanmu cepat selesai."

"Oke."

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Alec."

"Akan kusampaikan. Dah, Tony."

"Dah."

Baiklah, mungkin aku sedikit paranoid, tapi ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Jane. Aku memang bukan Paranormal, tapi aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang janggal pada nada suaranya.

Kuteruskan rencanaku semula. Tiga kali dering baru diangkat.

"Hallo?" Nada suaranya sedih.

"Bella, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Umm, yeah, aku baik-baik saja. Ada apa, Edward? Kau terdengar khawatir."

"Tadi Jane menelpone." Aku berhenti sejenak, menunggu respon Bella.

"Oh." Oh?

"Umm, dia bilang dia punya urusan lain jadi tidak bisa pulang tepat waktu." Kami sama-sama terdiam. "Bella.."

"Aku rasa kita perlu membicarakan masalah ini sebelum Jane pulang."

"Yeah, aku setuju. Kapan kau mau membicarakannya?"

"Uh, hari ini aku tidak bisa, mungkin besok. Akan kuhubungi kau lagi."

"Baiklah. Dan, Bella..?"

"Ya?"

Entah kenapa aku merasa harus mengatakannya. "I love you."

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Bella untuk menjawabnya. "Aku tau. I love you too." Sambunganpun terputus.

Ini benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan bayanganku. Well, kenyataan memang tidak selalu sesuai dengan harapan. Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Setelah semua kembali seperti semula, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan keduaku ini.

Aku tahu, ini semua pasti akan menyebabkan sesorang terluka, tapi bukankah itu lebih baik dari pada dua orang yang terluka? Bella sudah terlalu lama menderita, aku tidak akan membiarkan perasaan itu terus menghantuinya. Bella berhak untuk bahagia. Dan akan kupastikan bahwa Bella bisa bahagia seperti dulu lagi.

* * *

**Its not Jane, thanks God. Masih teralu cepat untuk itu. But still, give me some thought?**

**And… happy watching New Moon! But don't enjoy it too much. lol**

**Love,**

**B**


	21. Chapter 21

**ECLIPSE!**

**Tapi aku benci karena disini Edward tersakiti. (ambil tisu) **

**Saat pertama kali baca novelnya, aku harus berhenti baca dulu untuk mengambil nafas dan menenangkan diri. Aku bisa merasakan betapa sakitnya hati Edward. hikz hikz**

**Tapi diakhir cukup menyenangkan karena mereka AKHIRNYA bertunangan! (grinning)**

**Okay cukup, cukup. Happy watching Eclipse and see you at the bottom..**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**THE PLAN**

**Bella PoV**

Saat semua hal yang kau yakini ada di depan mata, semuanya seolah nyata. Tapi kenyataannya jauh lebih menyakitkan. Tidak ada hidup yang sempurna dan mudah, begitu pula hidupku.

"Bella! Aku memanggilmu berkali-kali. Alec tadi telfon, Ia bilang akan lenih lama disana." Aunt Athen pasti melihat ekspresiku karena dia berhenti bicara. "Bella, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Yeah." Jawaku singkat.

Aunt Athen duduk disampingku. "Sayang, kau tahu kan kau bisa cerita apapun padaku?"

"Tentu." Aku benar-benar ingin menceritakannya, tapi aku tidak bisa. Dan sepertinya Aunt Athen mengerti apa yang aku inginkan.

"Baiklah, kalau kau mau bicara aku ada dibawah." Aku mengangguk. Aunt menciumku dan keluar dari kamarku.

Kami memutuskan untuk segera memberitahu Jane tentang Edward. Aku tahu ini pasti berat, tapi aku juga tidak bisa diam saja.

Bunyi dering telfon memutus pikiranku. Edward. "Hello?"

"Hai, Bells. Kau sudah dengar kabar dari Jane dan Alec?" Tanyanya.

"Yeah, Aunt Athen baru memberitahuku kalau mereka masih akan disana sedikit lebih lama dari rencana semula."

"Oh, baguslah. Dan ini memberi kita waktu untuk merencanakan bagaimana kita akan memberitahu mereka."

"Kau benar. Jadi…kapan kita akan merencanakannya?"

"Kurasa…lebih cepat lebih baik, bukankah begitu?"

"Yap."

"Bagaimana kalau kita besok bertemu? Apa kau bisa keluar?"

"Umm, sebentar aku liat jadwalku dulu," Candaku. "tentu saja aku bisa, Edward." Kuputar bola mataku. "Aku kan tidak ada kerjaan."

"Kau sudah selesai memutar bola matamu?" Tanya Edward.

"Right." Dia terlalu tau aku.

"Sorry, aku tidak bisa mencegah diriku sendiri."

"Mmhmm."

Aku dengar Edward tertawa. "Okay, besok kau aku jemput saat makan siang. Setelah itu aku tidak ada acara jadi kita bisa lebih lama bersama."

"Umm, lebih baik kita bertemu disana saja. Aku tidak mau Aunt Athen curiga. Tadi dia sudah sedikit menduga ada yang tidak beres."

Edward menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Kita bertemu di The Dinner."

"Okay."

"Sekarang, tidurlah. Sudah larut. Aku berharap aku ada disitu agar aku bisa mengucapkan selamat malam dengan cara yang benar."

"Memangnya cara yang benar itu seperti apa?"

"Kau tau…" Suaranya menggoda. "Memelukmu kemudian mencium keningmu, mengucapkan selamat malam. Kalau aku beruntung aku akan mendapatkan ciuman…"

"Maumu!" Kami sama-sama tertawa.

"Hey, laki-laki tetap bisa bermimpi kan?"

"Yeah, yeah, terserah kau saja."

"Right. Goodnight, love. Sweet dream. I love you."

"Kau juga. I love you, too."

**~oOo~**

"Bella!" Kudengar sseseorang memanggilku. Kuedarkan pandanganku didalam restoran sampai aku menemukan sumber suara itu.

"Hai." Sapaku sambil menghampirinya. Edward berdiri untuk memelukku lalu membantuku duduk di depanya. "Maaf aku terlambat."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah memesankanmu burrito, apa kau tidak keberatan? Kalau kau tidak suka kau bisa memesan yang lain."

"Tidak apa-apa, Edward."

"Jadi…apa kau sudah punya ide?" Tanyaku setelah makan siangku habis.

"Umm…aku pikir aku harus mengataknnya pada Jane sendiri. Baru setelah itu kita bicara dengannya berdua." Kata Edward, ada nada keraguan di dalamnya.

"Apa kau yakin? Maksudku, aku tau ini pasti akan berat bagi Jane, tapi…"

Edward menggenggam tanganku yang ada di atas meja. "Bella," Ku tatap mata hijaunya. "serahkan yang satu ini padaku?"

Aku mengangguk. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Tapi kau harus berjanji satu hal padaku." Kataku sambil menggenggam tangannya yang menggenggam tanganku.

"Apapun."

"Kau harus langsung memberitahuku begitu kalian selesai bicara. Apapun hasilnya, kau harus langsung memberitahuku?"

"Aku berjanji." Diremasnya dengan lembut tanganku yang ada di genggamannya.

"Tapi sebelum itu…ada yang harus kita lakukan terlebih dahulu."

Edward memandangku dengan cemas. "Haruskah aku khawatir?"

"Tidak juga. Tapi tergantung bagaimana kau melihatnya?" Edward menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya. "Umm," Kenapa aku jadi gugup seperti ini? "kita harus memberitahu keluargamu terlebih dahulu."

Edward menghela nafas lega. "Aku sudah khawatir kalau kau minta kita untuk kabur saja." Godanya. Kuputar bola mataku. "Aku setuju sekali. Dan lebih baik minggu ini kita pulang."

Pulang.

Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumku mendengar kata itu. Edward mengerti itu.

"Tapi jangan beritahu mereka kalau kita akan datang." Aku masih tersenyum.

"Semacam kejutan?" Aku mengangguk. "Untuk ukuran orang yang tidak suka kejutan sepertinya kau bersemangat sekali."

"Ini kan bukan kejutan untukku, Edward, jadi beda."

"Tapi masih sama-sama kejutan."

"Shut up!" Kataku. Dan kamipun tertawa lagi.

"Kau ingin pergi kemana lagi hari ini?" Kuanggat bahuku. "Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan di mall?"

"What?"

"Apa?" Tanya Edward dengan nada bingung.

"Sebenarnya yang perempuan itu kau apa aku? Tunggu, jangan dijawab! Mengingat siapa adikmu, itu tidaklah aneh."

"Hei, aku bukan Alice yang gila shoping!" Belanya. "Aku hanya menyarankan saja."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Bella." Edward memperingatkan. Aku hanya tersenyum.

Setelah Edward membayar makan kami, kami langsung berjalan menuju mobilnya. Seperti biasa, Edward membukakan pintu mobil untukku lalu mengecup keningku. Aku tersenyum sebagai ucapan terima kasih dan masuk kedalam mobil.

"Boleh aku memutar musik?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu, Bella."

Kutekan tobol yang ada di depanku dan Claire De Lune pun mulai mengalun di dalam mobil.

"Kau masih mendengarkannya." Ucapku. Lalu Edward meraih tanganku dan membawanya keatas dadanya sebelum mencium punggung tanganku.

"Otakku mungkin bisa lupa sejenak, tapi aku tetap Edward." Aku tersenyum mendengar jawabannya. Kucium pipinya lalu kembali duduk dikursi penumpang.

Setelah itu kami sama-sama terdiam. Lagu ini selalu bisa membuat kami tenang dan melupakan masalah. Meski hanya sejenak.

Sesampainya di Mall Edward tidak pernah melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Kadang Ia memeluk pinggangku dan menarikku lebih dekat padanya. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Aku juga merindukan ini. Hanya saja ini ditempat umum dan…aku takut ada seseorang yang mengenali Edward sebagai Tony.

**~oOo~**

"Hai, Bells. Aku sudah membeli tiket untuk besok." Suara Edward terdengar sangat bersemangat dari ujung telefon.

"Edward, aku bisa membeli tiket sendiri." Protesku.

"Aku tahu. Dan bisa kulihat kau masih keras kepala seperti dulu. Jadi keputusanku untuk membelinya terlebih dahulu tanpa bilang padamu."

Kuputar bola mataku. "Baik aku tidak akan mepermasalahkannya."

"Good." Bisa kudengar senyum dalam suaranya. "Jadi, sudah dapat alasan untuk pergi ke Seattle?"

"Yup." Katakau sedikit lebih bersemangat.

"Oh, benarkah? Boleh aku tau apa itu?"

"Tidak terlalu sulit. Aku akan bilang terus terang pada aunt Athe daan Uncle Caius kalau aku ingin berkunjung ke Seattle. Tapi aku ingin membuat kejutan untuk mereka jadi aku minta supaya hal ini dirahasiakan. Bahkan dari Alec. Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Memang lebih baik seperti itu. Kau besok mau aku jemput?" tanyanya.

"Oh. Aunt Athen bersikeras untuk mengantarku ke bandara jadi lebih baik kau jangan sampai terlihat."

"Maksudmu, aku harus meminjam Jubah Gaib Harry Potter?" Ledeknya.

"Edward!" Edward tertawa kencang.

"Maaf." Tapi dari nada suaranya tidak terdengar adanya penyesalan. "Kalau begitu sampai besok di bandara."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

**Are you happy, guys? I am!**

**Well, some thought?**

**Next chapter will be…with The Cullens. Finally!**

**Love,**

**B**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey, guys.. So sorry for the late, late, late update. Kepalaku masih sering sakit jadi aku tidak bisa terlalu lama berada di depan layar. Dan ini berdampak pada lamanya aku menyelesaikan chapter ini.**

**Tapi sekarang chapternya sudah jadi. Aku harap kalian masih mengikuti ceritaku. Please, please, bertahan denganku.. (puppy dog eyes)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

** CULLENS FAMILY**

**Bella POV**

"Bella, berhenti menggerakkan kakimu." Tegur Edward sembari menyentuh lutuku. Aku bahkan tidak sadar kalau kakiku bergerak-gerak.

"Maaf."

"Bella, dengar." Aku menoleh kearah Edward agar kami bisa saling menatap. "Aku tahu kau gugup, aku juga. Tapi ingat, kita tidak akan datang dengan membawa kabar kematian. Kita datang kesana membawa kabar gembira. Jadi berhentilah menyiksa dirimu dengan kekhawatiran yang tidak perlu."

Aku mendesah, kusandarkan dahiku dipundaknya. "Aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak bisa mencegah rasa kawatir yang muncul. Aku takut dengan reaksi mereka."

Edward mengusap lembut rambutku, tangan satunya melingkari pinggangku. "Apa sebenarnya yang kau takutkan, love?"

Aku menghela nafas dalam-dalam. "Aku takut kalau mereka benar-benar mengira kalau aku ini sudah seratus persen gila. Bahwa aku sudah terlalu jauh berkhayal dan kau…" Kutarik wajahku dari pundaknya, memandang mata hijaunya yang dalam. "aku takut kalau mereka akan berpikir bahwa aku memanfaatkanmu karena kemiripan kalian."

"Bella," Edward mengusap pipiku. "Itu tidak mungkin. Mereka sangat menyayangimu. Mereka tidak mungkin berpikir buruk tentangmu. Dan aku… aku memang Edward. Mereka pasti akan sangat bahagia mengetahui aku masih hidup." Dikecupnya ujung hidungku.

"Semoga saja mereka mau mendengar penjelasan kita terlebih dahulu." Ucapku penuh harap.

"They will." Edward menarikku kedalam pelukannya. "Trust me, baby."

Kuanggukkan kepalaku dan semakin mendekatkan badanku kedalam pelukannya. Berharap semua kekhawatiranku akan segera musnah dengan kehangatan pelukkannya.

**~oEOBo~**

Kami sampai di Sea-TAC beberapa jam kemudian. Kali ini tidak ada yang menunggu kami. Tidak seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Tidak ada Alice yang melompat-lompat tidak sabar, tidak ada Jasper yang selalu bisa membuat atmosfir disekitarnya menjadi terasa kalem, tidak ada senyum hangat Esme, dan tidak ada tatapan saying dan bangga dari Carlisle. Aku tidak sadar sampai saat ini betapa aku sangat merindukan mereka.

Aku merasakan tangan Edward dipundakku. "Berhenti berpikir terlalu keras." Edward menghaluskan kerutan diantara alisku. "Lebih baik kita memanggil taxi."

"Okay." Kugandeng tangan Edward lebih erat dan berjalan untuk mencari taxi.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menunggu taxi. Edward membukakan pintu untukku sebelum Ia masuk kedalam mobil. Kami duduk sedekat mungkin. Udara tidak terlalu dingin. Tapi aku merasa lebih tenang dengan merasakan Edward ada disisiku. Mungkin sedikit paranoid, karena takut Edward akan menghilang. Tapi apakah aku salah?

"Okay, kita sampai." Suara Edward memecah lamunanku. Kutatap rumah yang ada di depan kami. Apapun yang akan terjadi, aku harus siap. Demi Edward dan keluarganya. Aku tidak akan peduli dengan apa yang mereka pikirkan tentangku. "Ready, love?"

Kuambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menjawab. "Yeah I'm ready."

Edward keluar dan bergegas membukakan pintu untukku. Yeah, tidak perduli dia sendiri yan menyetir atau tidak, dia selalu membukakan pintu mobil untukkku. Kami hanya membawa masing-masing satu tas, jadi barang bawaan kami tidak banyak.

"Edward, lebih baik kau jangan terlihat terlebih dahulu." Kataku sambil memegang lengannya.

"Kau yakin?" Aku hanya mengangguk. Edward lalu memelukku. "Kau pasti bisa, Bella. Dan tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Aku berjalan menuju teras rumah keluarga Cullen. Tidak banyak yang berubah. Bisa dibilang semua masih sama. Catnya, pohon yang ada di sekitar, kursi yang biasa aku dan Edward tempati saat kami sedang bersantai dengan seluruh keluarga kami, juga masih ada. Aku memang benar-benar merindukan ini.

Selangkah demi selangkah aku semakin dekat dengan mereka. Semakin dekat dengan kebenaran. Edward memberiku waktu untuk benar-benar mempersiapkan diri. Dia hanya diam dan menunggu. Aku bersyukur sekali karena Edward adalah orang yang sabar. Dan sekarang aku berada tepat di depan pintu. Aku menoleh kearah Edward bersembunyi. Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk padaku, memberiku keberanian.

Kuhitung sampai lima sebelum kupencet bel yang ada disamping pintu. Sekali, dua kali tapi belum ada jawaban sampai akhirnya bunyi bel yang ketiga dan terdengar suara seseorang dari dalam.

"Biar aku yang membukanya!" Seseorang terdengar sangat antusias sepertinya. Pintu terbuka dan seseorang muncul dari balik pintu. Berambut hitam, pendek dan cantik. Matanya membesar setelah melihat akulah yang ada di depan pintu. "Bella!" Alice berteriak dan langsung memelukku penuh antusias. Kubalas pelukannya. "Ya Tuhan, aku sangat merindukanmu!"

"Siapa itu, Alice?" Suara lembut dari arah dalam rumah menyudahi pelukan Alice.

"Mom, kemari! Lihat siapa yang datang!"

Esme datang dari sebelah timur, dapur. Ia pasti sedang menyiapkan makan malam. "Hello, Esme." Sapaku.

Senyum lebar tersungging di wajahnya. "Bella, dear!" ucapnya sebelum berjalan lebih cepat untuk memelukku. "Benar-benar kejutan yang menyenangkan." Esme memegang kedua pundakku dan menjauhkanku dari pelukannya untuk melihatku lebih jelas. "Kau terlihat sehat." Aku tersenyum. "Kau datang dengan siapa? Apa Alec ikut?" Tanyanya sambil melihat kearah dibelakangku. Semoga saja Dia tidak melihat Edward.

"Tidak. Alec sedang pergi menemani Jane ke laur negeri." Aku hanya menjawab pertanyaannya yang terakhir.

"Jane?" Tanyanya lalu melirik kearah Alice. Kuikuti arah pandangannya sebelum menjawab.

"Yeah, kalian bertemu dengannya di pernikahan Rosalie dan Emmett. Dia adalah…" Kutelah ludahku sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatku. "tunangan Tony."

Pemahaman langsung berkelebat di wajah mereka. "Oh, iya, benar." Jawab Esme. Alice hanya terlihat sedih. Untuk beberapa detik tidak ada yang berbicara dan kebisuan ini tidak mengenakan.

"Dimana Carlisle?" Aku berusaha memecah keheningan yang sempat menyusup diantara kami.

"Dia baru saja menyelesaikan shiftnya dan sedang mandi. Sebentar lagi pasti dia turun."

"Masuklah dulu, Bella, kau pasti capek." Kata Alice sambil melirik kearah Esme.

"Oh, benar. Dimana sopan santunku?" Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku. "Dimana tasmu Bella? Biar aku bawakan."

"Tidak usah Esme, aku hanya membawa tas ini." Kataku sambil menunjukkan tas ranselku.

"Kau hanya membawa itu, Bella?" Tanya Alice dengan tatapan apa-kau-bercanda.

Kuputar bola mataku. "Iya, Alice. Aku tidak akan lama disini. Lagipula aku tidak butuh satu koper pakaian hanya untuk kunjungan satu atau dua hari."

"Tapi Bella, kau tidak mungkin hanya…"

"Alice." Tegur Esme. "Tidak semua orang seperti kau yang membawa satu penuh koper pakaian kemanapun kau pergi." Kata Esme sambil menggandengku ke dapur. Kuedarkan pandanganku. Di dinding sebelah kanan masih berjajar rapi foto keluarga Cullen. Lalu disebelah kiri ada foto Edward, Alice, Jasper, aku dan Rosalie. Dari saat kami bayi sampai sebelum Edward mengalami kecelakaan. Aku berhenti untuk melihat salah satu foto, fotoku dan Edward saat kami sedang merayakan fourth of July. Pesta kembang api.

Alice ikut berhenti disebelah kiriku dan Esme disebelah kananku. "Aku tidak tahu kalau ada foto ini." Kataku.

"Tidak ada yang tau sampai Esme mencetak dan menggantungnya disini." Jawab Alice. Aku tidak berpaling padany, aku tetap memandangi foto itu. Di foto itu aku sedang berdiri berdua dengan Edward, membelakangi kamera. Didepan kami kembang api menyala. Satu lengan Edward melingkari pinggangku. Dan kami sedang tidak memandang kembang api, tapi kami sedang memandang satu sama lain. Foto ini terlihat sangat megah dengan latar kembang api yang sedang menyala terang di langit malam Seattle.

Aku tidak sadar kalau aku menangis sampai saat Esme meremas pundakku. "Aku ingin memberikan ini sebagai hadiah per…hadiah untuk kau dan Edward, tapi aku belum sempat memberikannya pada kalian."

Oh?

"Esme? Alice?" Suara Carlisle membawaku kembali ke masa ini. "Aku dengar adda tamu, siapa?" Suara Carlisle semakin dekat dengan kami sampai akhirnya. "Bella!" Wajahnya langsung berkilat bahagia. Carlisle langsung berjalan kearahku untuk memelukku. "Kenapa aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan berkunjung?" Tanyanya sambil melepas pelukan.

"Tidak ada yang tau, Dad. Miss Swan ini langsung muncul di depan pintu." Alice menjelaskan sambil memelukku dari samping.

Kuputar lagi bola mataku. "Aku hanya ingin berkunjung dan aku tidak ingin merepotkan kalian." Alasanku terdengar masuk akal, benar, kan?

"Kau tahu, kau tidak pernah merepotkan kami dan pintu rumah kami selalu terbuka untukmu." Jawab Carlisle sambil merangkul Esme.

"Okay, cukup sudah mempermasalahkan kejutan dari Bella. Sekarang waktunya makan malam. "Esme tersenyum kearahku lalu berpaling pada Alice. "Alice, bisakah kau membawa Tas Bella ke kamarnya?" Alice mengangguk dan mengambil tas dari punggungku. "Untung saja tadi siang aku baru membersihkan kamar-kamar." Aku tersenyum.

Alice langsung berlari kearah tangga untuk menuju kamar yang biasa aku tempati di lantai paling atas dan disebelah kamar Edward.

Esme menggandengku lagi dan kami berjalan menuju meja makan. "Hmm, aromanya harum sekali, Esme."

"Terima kasih, Bella." Jawab Esme. "Aku memasak masakan kesukaan Edward dan kau. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku ingin sekali memasak makanan itu." Esme menarik kursi untuk kududuki. "Mungkin itu naluri seorang Ibu." Lalu Esme menyibukkan diri menyiapkan empat piring untuk kami. Alice sudah kembali dari lantai atas dan duduk didepanku.

Ini saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan pada mereka. Semua keluarga Edward sudah berkumpul. Tapi aku bingung harus mulai dari mana. Dan aku juga tidak boisa membuat Edward menunggu lebih lama lagi diluar. Pasti dia kedinginan.

Kupandang wajah mereka satu persatu, Esme, Carlisle lalu Alice. Mereka terlihat bahagia, tapi aku tahu di dalam hati mereka. Mereka sangat merindukan Edward. "Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"Dimana Jasper?"

"Dia sedang lembur. Ada meeting dengan kliennya."

"Oh." Lalu aku diam lagi. Aku harus cepat memutar otak. _Edward, bersabarlah sebentar lagi._ Ucapku dalam hati.

"Bella," Kepalaku langsung menoleh kearah suara itu. "Kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat cemas." Aku tidak tahu kalau Carlisle memperhatikanku. Dua pasang mata lainnya langsung melihat kearahku.

"Umm, sebenarnya…aku kesini untuk memberitahu kalian sesuatu."

"Apa?" Tanya Alice khawatir. "Kau baik-baik saja kan, Bella? Kau tidak sakit?"

Kugelengkan kepalaku. "Tidak, Alice, aku baik-baik saja." Kuedarkan lagi pandanganku. Inilah saatnya menunjukkan pada mereka. Tapi sebelum aku bicara satu patah kata lagi, Esme menyelaku.

"Apa…apa kau sudah…menemukan pengganti Edward?" Sekai lagi kepalaku tersentak, kali ini kearah Esme. "Itukah yang ingin kau beritahukan terhadap kami?" Belum selesai Esme bicara aku sudah menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Tidak, Esme, tidak akan pernah." Terlihat sekali Esme meragukan ucapanku. "Aku ingin kalian bertemu sese…"

"Apa ini, Bella?" Sela Esme lagi. "Kau bilang tidak tapi kau ingin kami bertemu dengan seseorang?"

Aku berdiri dan berjalan menuju dimana Esme berdiri. "Tidak seperti itu, Esme. Please, dengarkan aku dulu. Kalian harus bertemu seseorang dulu baru kalian tahu apa yang akan aku bicarakan. Kumohon?"

Setelah melihat tidak akan ada lagi reaksi yang berlebihan, aku segera keluar untuk menjemput Edward. Edward sedang duduk di ayunan yang ada di bawah pohon. Begitu melihatku Ia langsung berdiri dan berjalan cepat kearahku. Ditariknya aku kedalam pelukannya.

"Bella, kau gemetar. Kau baiki-baik saja?" Aku mengangguk dan memeluknya lebih erat. "Kau yakin?" Tanyanya, memastikan.

Kutarik wajahku dari dadanya. "Iya. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Edward menatapku dalam. "Sekarang saatnya pertunjukkan." Aku berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan gurauan. "Kau siap?"

"Aku siap jika kau siap, Bella." Edward meremas lembut pinggangku. Aku mengangguk.

"Ini saatnya." Kulepaskan tangan Edward yang ada di pinggangku dan kugandeng tangannya lalu kami berjalan berdua kedalam rumah.

Aku bisa mendengar suara-suara kecil dari arah dapur. "…tapi tidak seperti itu, Esme." Suara Carlisle terdengar semakin jelas. "Kau menyakiti hatinya."

"Lalu aku harus berpikir apa, Carlisle?"

Kami berhenti dan mendengarkan lagi. Kami tidak bermaksud untuk menguping. Tapi aku ingin mereka menyelesaikan obrolan mereka terlebih dahulu.

Edward menarik tanganku agar aku bisa melihat kearahnya. "Masuklah terlebih dahulu." Edward mengecup keningku sebelum melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Aku berjalan ke dapur lagi, mereka semua terdiam, larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Aku memang merasa sakit dan kecewa dengan apa yang baru saja Esme katakana padaku. Tapi aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya seratus persen.

Aku membuat suara agar mereka semua berpaling kearahku. Setelah semua melihat kearahku, aku mundur beberapa langkah untuk menggandeng lagi tangan Edward. Berdua, kami berjalan ke meja makan sampai semua orang melihat siapa yang berdiri bersamaku.

Terdengar suara terkesiap lalu benda jatuh. Ku fokuskan pandanganku pada Esme. Tapi dia hanya memandangi Edward dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Lalu aku melihat Carlisle, dia sudah tidak duduk lagi, Ia berdiri dan seluruh badannya mengarah kea rah kami. Aice, yang hanya membeku dimana Ia duduk, perlahan berkedip beberapa kali. Sunyi cukup lama dan mereka masih membeku. Edward lah yang pertama bicara.

"Hallo."

Sekarang suasana beku sudah tidak beku lagi. Yang pertama kali bergeran adalah esme. Dia langsung berlari kearah kami sambil mengucapkan satu kalimat. "Edward." Sedetik kemudian mereka saling berpelukan erat.

Edward dengan terpaksa melepaskan genggaman tangannya denganku untuk memeluk Esme sepenuhnya. Air mataku sudah tidak bisa dibending lagi. Tapi kali ini bukan air mata kesedihan, melainkan air mata kebahagiaan. Akhirnya, kebahagiaan yang hilang kembali juga.

* * *

**Aku benar-benar senang karena Edward sudah kembali dengan keluarganya. Eits, tapi tidak semua semudah itu. Hihii,**

**Well, bagaimana pendapat kalian? Apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang esme dan drama yang Ia tunjukan pada Bella?**

**Give me some thought..**

**And thank for all review, guys..**

**Until laters..**

**Love,**

**B**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hy, guys… So Sorry for the late, late update. Again.**

**Aku punya urusan di Page twilight ku dan hampir menyita seluruh waktuku. Belum lagi masalah di RL. Dan hari ini aku baru bisa menyelesaikan chapter 23. **

**Oh! Dan jangan lupa, aku masih dan akan selalu jadi RobSteners! You know, omongan para haters itu gak mempan buatku. *grinning* Lagipula, untuk apa mereka (haters) masih mencari berita tentang orang yang mereka benci? Kalau gak suka ya udah, tinggalin aja. *roling eyes* Well, derita mereka. Hahaaa,**

**Okay. Chapter 23. I hope you like it, guys…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**THE FORTUNE TELLER**

**Edward PoV**

Bella. Bella. Bella.

Sejak ingatanku kembali, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan namanya—well, bukan cuma namanya saja sebenarnya. Aku beruntung karena orang yang aku cintai masih mencintai dan menungguku untuk kembali padanya. Meskipun keadaannya dia hanya sendiri—tidak ada seseorangpun disampingnya—tapi dia tetap bertahan. Bella benar-benar seorang wanita yang sangat kuat.

Bella mengkhawatirkan reaksi keluargaku. Bukan reaksi mereka terhadap apa yang akan mereka pikirkan atau katakan tentang dia, tapi dia khawatir tentang apa yang akan mereka pikirkan tentangku. Gadis bodoh. Selalu saja memikirkan orang lain terlebih dahulu. Jangan salah, aku suka sifatnya itu, tapi kadang dia terlalu mengkhawatirkan orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri.

Dan sekarang kami disini.

"Mom." Aku membalas erat pelukan Ibuku. Dua tahun kami tidak bertemu—okay, tidak juga, kami bertemu di acara pertunangan dan pernikahan Rosalie, tapi saat itu kami tidak saling kenal—dan sekarang, setelah dua tahun tidak pernah bertemu, akhirnya aku merasakan pelukan seorang Ibu lagi.

"Edward." Esme menangis tersedu-sedu dipelukanku. "Oh, Edward."

Kukedipkan mataku, berusaha menghilangkan air mata yang mengaburkan pandanganku. Aku bisa melihat Alice dan Ayahku masih dalam keadaan terkejut. Lalu Alice mulai berjalan kearahku. Mulanya Dia berjalan dengan perlahan, tapi akhirnya Dia berlari ke arahku dan sama seperti Esme, langsung memelukku. Kulepaskan salah satu tanganku dari punggung Esme untuk memeluk Alice.

"Kau benar-benar masih hidup." Alice terus menerus mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Ya, Alice, aku masih hidup." Dan tangis merekapun semakin menjadi-jadi. Setelah beberapa menit, aku melepaskan pelukan mereka dan berjalan kearah Carlisle, diapun berjalan kearahku. Kami bertemu ditengah. "Dad." Aku tersenyum, air mata masih mengalir dari mataku, begitupun dengan Ayahku.

"Son." Kami berpelukan. Seumur hidupku, belum pernah aku melihat Ayahku menangis. Tapi apa yang lebih membahagiakan selain melihat anakmu yang hilang kembali, bukankah begitu?

"Dad." Suaraku tercekat.

**~oEOBo~**

Satu setengah jam kemudian, setelah bercerita panjang lebar—dari awal aku membuka mata di rumah sakit, bagaimana mereka berusaha meyakinkanku, foto-foto, perusahaan, jane, pertama kali aku melihat Bella, dan hari dimana aku ingat segalanya—tidak ada suara yang keluar. Hening. Benar-benar hening. Sampai untuk bernafaspun takut akan merusak keheningan ini.

Bella duduk disebelahku. Tangan kirinya dipangkuanku, ku genggam erat dengan kedua tanganya. Carlisle dan Esme ada di sofa didepan kami, tangan kiri Carlisle merangkul pundak Esme. Alice duduk disebelah kiri kami, kakinya ditekuk, kedua tangannya melingkari kaki. Diapun diam. Tidak seperti Alice yang selama ini kukenal—periang dan selalu bersemangat.

Untuk sejenak aku berpikir apakah pendengaranku yang salah karena ini terlalu hening. Tapi belum sampai aku berpikir semakin jauh, Carlisle akhirnya bicara.

"Jadi mereka punya bukti kalau kau adalah Tony?"

"Yeah, Dad. Aku tidak akan percaya kalau tidak ada foto-foto itu."

"Apa kau membawa fotonya?" Sekarang giliran Alice yang bicara.

Kualihkan pandanganku kearahnya. "Tidak. Aku tidak berpikir sampai kesana." Lalu aku berpaling pada Bella, Bella pun memandangku. Aku tersenyum. "Aku hanya berpikir kalau aku harus memberitahu Bella. Lalu Bella menyarankan kalau kami harus segera memberitahu kalian. Tidak ada yang tau tentang ini selain kami saat kami datang kemari."

"Jane?" Suara Ibuku masih sedikit bergetar.

Bisa kurasakan tubuh Bella menjadi beku sejenak. "Tidak. Dia … tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku belum punya kesempatan untuk bicara secara langsung dengannya. Aku tidak ingin membicarakan ini di telfon." Bella meremas tanganku, berusaha memberiku kekuatan. Silly girl, harusnya aku yang memberikan itu padanya.

"Lalu sekarang apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" Kualihkan lagi pandanganku pada Carlisle.

"Justru karena itu juga kami bergegas kemari. Kami ingin meminta pendapat kalian. Kami berpikir untuk memberitahu Jane secepat mungkin untuk menghindari kesalahpahaman lebih lanjut, tapi …"

"Aku rasa itu hal yang tepat untuk kalian lakukan." Alice tidak memandang kearahku, dia hanya memandang kedepan dengan tatapan kosong. Tapi kalian benar-benar harus segera memberitahunya. Jangan menunggu apapun."

"Alice …" Bella menyela tapi Alice belum selesai.

"Banyak hal yang bisa berubah hanya karena kita menunggu satu menit. Langkah kalian benar untuk memberitahu kami, tapi kalian juga harus bergegas kembali ke Phoenix."

"Alice, mereka baru sampai." Esme tidak sependapat dengan Alice.

"Aku tahu, mom. Aku hanya tidak ingin terjadi kesalahpahaman lebih jauh."

Kutatap Alice. Berusaha memahami raut wajahnya. Aku ingat saat aku kecil dulu, aku selalu kalah bertaruh dengan Alice. Perkiraan Alice hampir selalu benar, tapi yang satu ini? Aku tidak begitu yakin harus bagaimana.

Bella, yang sedari tadi diam, kali ini berbicara. "Mungkin Alice benar. Kita tidak bisa terlalu lama disini. Jane memang bilang kalau kepulangannya diundur, tapi siapa yang tahu sampai kapan." Saat Bella bicara, pandangannya lurus kedepan, tapi tidak fokus.

Kulepaskan genggaman tanganku dan menaruhnya dipundak Bella. Kupeluk Bella dengan erat. Bella mengalihkan pandangannya kearahku, kali ini tatapannya terfokus. "Apa kau yakin?"

"Edward, harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu."

Kugelengkan kepalaku. "Aku terbuka untuk ide apapun juga. Selama kita bisa bersama itu tidak masalah untukku."

"Okay." Aku tersenyum dan kukecup kening Bella sebelum beralih ke keluargaku. "Aku rasa ini keputusan kami. Besok kami akan kembali ke Phoenix."

"Maafkan aku." Alice menunduk sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku tidak bermaksud menyudahi waktu kalian disini."

"Alice," Aku menunggu sampai Alice melihatku. "Jika itu jalan terbaik saat ini, itulah yang harus kami lakukan. Lagipula masih ada esok hari." Aku berusaha mencairkan suasana, tapi senyum Alice tidak terpancar di matanya.

"Apakah tidak bisa ditunda sehari lagi?"

"Esme." Tegur Carlisle.

Esme mendesah. "Aku hanya … masih sangat merindukan putraku." Bisa kurasakan air matanya mulai menggenang.

Kuremas lembut pundak Bella sebelum kulepaskan dan berjalan ke tempat dimana Carlisle dan Esme duduk. Aku berhenti di depan Esme sebelum aku berlutu di depannya agar mata kami bisa sejajar. Kupegang tangan kanannya dengan kedua tanganku.

"Mom, hanya untuk saat ini. Kau masih bisa menelfonku setiap hari. Kita bahkan bisa memakai Skype." Kunaikkan alisku. "Kecuali kalau kau tidak tahu bagaimana cara memakainya." Kugoda Esme dan berhasil, Esme tersenyum. "Tapi jangan khawatir, kan ada Alice."

"Benar sekali." Alice menimpali. "Ada Alice semua pasti beres." Kuputar bola mataku dan kami semuapun tertawa.

Dengan aku masih berlutut di depannya, Esme memelukku. "Oh, Edward." Dan, perutkupun berbunyi.

Gelak tawa meledak. Esme menyudahi pelukannya. "Sepertinya ada yang protes." Aku tersenyum dengan wajah polos. "Sebaiknya kuhangatkan dulu makan malamnya."

"Okay." Aku berdiri dan kuulurkan tanganku pada Bella. Dengan senang hati Bella meraih tanganku. "Dan sebaiknya aku mengganti jadwal penerbanganku besok."

"Ide yang bagus." Carlisle sependapat dan menepuk pundakku sebelum berjalan kearah dapur. Alice tersenyum—meski senyumnya masih terlihat khawatir—sebelum mengikuti Carlisle kedapur.

"Well, sekarang hanya tinggal kita berdua."

Kedua alisnya bertaut. "Dan..?"

"Dan…kau tahu, dari tadi sore aku belum mendapat ciu…"

"Edward!" Bella menyela dan memukul lenganku.

"Hey!" Protesku sambil mengusap lenganku yang baru saja dipukulnya. Tidak terasa sakit sebenarnya.

"Keluagamu ada diruang sebelah." Bella mendesis.

Aku tersenyum. "Hanya bercanda."

Bella memutar bola matanya. "Right."

Masih tersenyum, kutarik Bella kedalam pelukanku dan menguburkan wajahku di rambutnya. Menghirup aroma khas Stowberi di rambutnya. Salah satu aroma favoritku.

Kedua tangan Bella yang ada dipunggungku bergerak naik turun, menenangkanku. "Sebaiknya kau hubungi pihak bandara dan mengganti jadwal penerbangan kita." Meski begitu, Bella tidak melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku tahu."

**~oEOBo~**

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" Jawanku sambil memiringkan tubuhku agar bisa menatap Bella.

Setelah selesai makan malam bersama, kami duduk di teras belakang seperti biasanya. Mengobrolkan hal-hal yang sepele. Bagaimana keadaan mereka selama ini, tentang usaha Alice, kesibukan Esme di bidang dekorasi. Dan bagaimana Carlisle di rumah sakit.

Aku senang mendengar cerita mereka selama aku tidak disini. Mereka tetap menjalani kegiatan mereka, sama seperti saat aku bersaman mereka dulu. Meski ada bagian dimana raut wajah mereka menjadi sedih, tapi mereka tetap terlihat bahagia.

Jasper sudah membuka kantor pengacaranya sendiri dan semakin banyak client yang datang padanya. Dia benar-benar mewujudkan impiannya untuk menjadi seorang pengacara yang sukses.

Dan sekarag kami berdua sedang berbaring di tempat tidurku di kamar lamaku. Tadinya memang Bella tidak mau, dia bilang karena Orang Tuaku dirumah, kami harus menghormati mereka. Kuputar bola mataku untuk alasannya itu. Diakhir, aku pun berhasil memboyong Bella ke kamarku.

"Kira-kira apakah Jane akan menerimanya? Aku tahu ini tidak mudah baginya, tapi bagaimana kalau Jane benar-benar menyangkalnya?" Bella meniru posisi tidurku. Alisnya berkerut khawatir. "Bagaimana kalau Jane tidak mau melepaskanmu?"

Aku sadar aku tidak punya jawaban untuk pertanyaan Bella. Dan aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana nanti reaksi Jane. Aku hanya berharap dia mau berpikir jernih, tidak langsung menarik kesimpulan setelah mendengar bahwa aku memang Edward.

Kuangkat tangan kiriku dan kutaruh di pipinya. "Terus terang, aku tidak punya jawaban untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaanmu itu. Aku hanya berharap Jane mau mendengarkan kita cukup jauh sehingga Ia bisa mengerti dan memahami siapa aku sebenarnya. Siapa orang yang aku cintai." Air mata mulai mengalir dari mata cokelatnya. "Come here." Kataku.

Kutarik tubuh Bella sedekat mungkin denganku. Satu tangan melingkari bahunya dan yang lain berada di pinggangnya. Kepala Bella berada di dadaku. Kuhirup aroma shamponya dan mencium rambutnya. Bella kemudian menyusupkan kepalanya dileherku. "Apapun yang terjadi, kita akan menghadapinya bersama."

Bisa kurasakan Bella menganggukkan kepalanya dan bicara, "I love you." Sebelum perlahan nafasnya menjadi teratur.

Kukecup puncak kepalanya dan menaruh bibirku disana beberapa saat lebih lama. "I love you, too, baby. Sweet dream, love." Dan tidurpun menghampiriku.

* * *

**Sweet dream indeed. (^_^) **

**Siapa sih yang gak mau tidur ditemani Edward? *wink2***

**So, how is it? Leave me some review, guys..**

**Until laters..**

**Love,**

**B**


	24. Chapter 24

**Finally, sudah beli pulsa modem! Dan hal yang pertama aku lakukan adalah update chapter 24 ini dan tada! Sudah di post! *giggling***

**Anw, I missed RobSten.. Dan….ada foto terbaru ROBSTEN! *jingkrak-jingkrak* kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata pokoknya. :)**

**And now….. Enjoy!**

* * *

**IT'S NOT THAT SIMPLE**

**Bella PoV**

"Hey, sweet girl." Suara Edward adalah yang pertama kali kudengar saat aku bangun dari tidurku yang paling nyenyak pagi ini.

"Hmm." Aku masih belum membuka mata dan semakin erat memeluknya. Aku tahu bahwa aku sudah tidak mungkin kembali tidur, tapi aku juga tidak ingin menyudahi kebersamaan kami. Setelah kembali ke Phoenix tidak aka nada lagi kesempatan seperti ini.

"Apa kau tidak mau membuka matamu?" Tanyanya, lalu kurasakan bibirnya di puncak kepalaku.

"Aku sudah menemukan posisi enak." Kurasakan dada Edward bergetar karena tawa. Tapi aku tetap belum membuka mataku.

"Bella."

Kuhembuskan nafaku dan perlahan membuka mata. Kuangkat kepalaku agar aku bisa melihat Edward. "Morning."

"Morning, baby. Bagaimana tidurmu?"

"Hmm. Sangat nyenyak sekali." Jawabku. "Kau?"

"Tidak pernah sebaik ini." Meskipun di pagi hari dan baru bangun tidur, Edward sudah terlihat sangat tampan. Kutelusuri garis-garis wajahnya dengan mataku. Mematrinya diingatanku. Bisa kulihat Edward juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Hari ini kami akan kembali ke Phoenix dan sesegera mungkin memberitahu Jane. Aku senang kalau rahasia ini akan terbongkar, jangan salah. Hanya saja aku merasakan sesuatu yang belum pada tempatnya. Kau tahu, seperti kau merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal—yang akan terjadi—tapi kau tidak tahu dan tidak punya gambaran apa itu.

Dan perasaan itu menjalar menjadi sesuatu yang menyebalkan. Menjadikan resah dihati. Seperti merasa bahwa tidak aka nada lagi momen seperti ini. Bahwa aku harus menikmati hari ini karena merasa ini adalah kesempatan terakhir. Dan pikiran itu membuat perutku bergetar aneh. Silly, I know.

"Hey, kau melamun." Edward menarikku dari rumitnya pikiranku. Aku hanya tersenyum dan menyusupkan tanganku kedalam rambutnya yang lembut. "Kau mau mandi dulu?"

"Yeah." Dengan enggan kulepaskan pelukan Edward dan menggeliat sebelum berdiri untuk mengambil perlengkapan mandi.

"Kopi?" Tanya Edward sambil berdiri.

Kubalikkan badanku agar bisa menghadap kearah Edward. "Yup."

"Segera datang." Edward tersenyum kemudian mendekat untuk mencium keningku dan keluar dari kamar.

Setelah selesai mandi dan memakai pakaian, aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan menemukan Edward duduk di sofa dekat jendela dengan secangkir kopi di meja di samping sofa. Kuletakkan peralatan mandiku dan menghampirinya untuk duduk disebelahnya. Tapi Edward menarikku kedalam pangkuannya. Rambutku masih basah.

"Hai."

"Hai."

"Kopiku?" Kuanggukkan kepalaku kearah cangkir di meja.

"Yap." Edward mengulurkan tangannya agar bisa menjangkau cangkir kopiku kemudian memberikannya padaku. "Kopi plus susu. Cokelat bukan putih."

Aku tersenyum. "Kesukaanku." Kucium pipinya. "Trims." Sebelum kuminum kopiku sedikit demi sedikit. Aku dan kopi panas kurang begitu bersahabat.

Selama beberapa saat kami terdiam, sama-sama menikmati suasana. Kusandarkan kepalaku dipundaknya. Kedua tanganku menggenggam erat cangkir yang ada dipangkuanku.

Kuhembuskan nafasku sebelum bicara. "Sebaiknya kau mandi sekarang. Aku akan membantu Esme menyiapkan sarapan.

Tangan Edward neremas pinggangku dengan lembut, menarikku lebih erat kedalam pelukannya selama beberapa detik sebelum melepaskanku. Aku turun dari pangkuannya dan berdiri, Edward pun ikut berdiri bersamaku.

"Okay. Tapi aku ingin pancake cokelat buatanmu."

"Baik. Asal kau mengepak tasku." Kataku bercanda.

Mata Edward melirik tasku beberapa saat sebelum menjawab. "Deal." Satu ciuman di keningku dan Edward langsung menghambur ke dalam kamar mandi. Kugelengkan kepalaku.

"Selamat pagi, Esme." Kusapa Esme didapur, sibuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi.

"Pagi, sayang." Esme menyapaku balik dan tersenyum kearahku.

Kuletakkan cangkir kopiku yang sudah kosong di tempat cuci piring sebelum mendekati Esme. "Sedang membuat apa?" Tanyaku.

"Oh, aku ingin membuat pancake."

Kebetulan sekali. "Keberatan kalau aku yang membuatnya? Edward minta dibuatkan pancake strowberi." Kugigit bibir bawahku dan menunggu jawaban Esme.

Esme tersenyum. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu silahkan ambil alih dapur."

Aku tersenyum dengan gembira. "Siap." Esme menepuk lenganku sebelum bergeser untuk memberiku ruang.

"Perlu bantuan?"

"Tidak usah, terima kasih. Aku bisa menanganinya."

"Okay kalau begitu. Aku akan membangunkan Carlisle." Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku dan menyibukkan diri mempersiapkan sarapan.

Saat pancakeku sudah jadi dan aku sedang mempersiapkan toping strowberi diatasnya—berusaha membuatnya terlihat cantik dan menarik-meski gagal total—kurasakan dua tangan menyusup dipingganku, detik berikutnya Edward menyandarkan dagunya dipundakku.

"Hmm, baunya lezat sekali." Kemudian Edward menyusupkan wajahnya dileherku.

"Tentu saja. Makanan apapum yamg kau sukai pasti baunya enak."

"Aku sedang tidak membicarakan pancake." Kudengar Edward menggumam.

"Apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Morning, guys." Alice berjalan kearah dapur, duduk ditempat Ia biasa duduk dan menuang jus jeruk yang ada didepannya.

"Morning, Alice." Jawab Edward dan dengan enggan melepaskanku. Edward lalu mengambil piring-piring yang sudah siap dan menaruhnya di meja. Tidak lama kemudian Esme dan Carlisle bergabung bersama kami untuk sarapan.

~oEOBo~

Dua jam kemudian kami sudah berada di bandara Sea-Tac.

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk menelfon begitu semuanya sudah jelas, okay?" Esme, seperti biasa adalah yang paling lama melepaskan Edward, Alice atau siapapun orang yang dia sayangi saat mereka sedang berpamitan.

Edward menjawab, untuk kesekian kalinya. "Tentu, mom. Begitu kami sampai kami akan menelfonmu." Mereka masih berpelukan. Carlisle dan Alice masih menunggu dengan sabar—yang sebentar lagi akan hilang—untuk memeluk Edward.

"Mom." Alice sudah mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. "Bukan hanya kau yang ingin memeluk Edward, kami juga begitu. Hufth." Setelah mendengar nada suara Aliuce, Esme memutuskan untuk menyudahi pelukannya.

"Maaf." Katanya tapi tidak ada nada penyesalan di dalamnya. Aku tertawa lirih melihat ekspresi Alice. Esme melihatku lalu berjalan kearahku.

"Bella, Dear." Esme berhenti sebentar sebelum melanjutkan kembali. "Aku ingin meminta maaf atas apa yang aku katakana kemarin." Katanya tanpa memandang mataku.

"Esme…"

Esme mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandangku., "Tidak, biarkan aku menjelaskan terlebih dahulu." Aku mengangguk. "Carlisle benar, tidak seharusnya aku bicara seperti itu padamu. Setelah apa yang kau alami selama ini, seharusnya aku lebih tau bahwa tidak mudah untuk melupakan sesuatu yang begitu berharga, bahkan saat dunia menyangkalnya." Esme mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. "Kau sudah berhasil melewati cobaan itu dan membuktikan pada dunia—atau pada kami lebih tepatnya—bahwa kau benar. Edward masih hidup." Mata Esme mulai berkaca-kaca. "Aku yang salah dan aku meminta maaf."

Air matapun mulai mengalir dipipiku. "aku akui memang apa yang katakana sangat menyakitiku. Tapi aku paham mengapa kau berkata seperti itu. Mengingat sikapku dua tahun terakhir ini—aku tidak pernah berkunjung—dan apa yang kemarin aku katakana. Tapi ketahuilah, aku tidak berkunjung karena aku tidak ingin melihat kalau kalian percaya bahwa Edward sudah meninggal. Sudah berat rasanya melihat keluargaku mempercayainya dan aku tidak ingin melihat kalian juga seperti itu."

Esme menarikku kedalam pelukannya. "Oh, honey." Esme mengusap rambutku dan setelah kami berdua merasa tenang Esme melepaskanku, kedua tangannya memegang lenganku. "Aku sekarang benar-benar paham dan aku harap kau memaafkanku."

Aku tersenyum. "Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Tapi kau perlu tahu satu hal." Aku berusaha membuat nada suaraku sesesrius mungkin. "Bahwa tidak semudah itu menyingkirkan aku." Esme tertawa lalu mencium pipiku.

Edward berjalan kearah kami, menaruh tangan kirinya dipundakku. Carlisle dan Alice berdiri disebelah Esme. "Kau siap, sayang?"

Aku menoleh kearah Edward. "Ya."

~oEOBo~

"Sebenarnya apa yang begitu penting, Tony?" Aku bisa mendengar suara Jane dari kejauhan.

Setelah kami sampai di Phoenix. Ternyata Jane dan Alec baru saja sampai. Dan untungnya kami tidak sampai bersamaan di bandara, jika mereka melihat kami pasti akan lebih sulit. Setelah Edward sampai dirumah, dia langsung menelfon Jane untuk meminta bertemu. Dan disinilah aku. Duduk tidak senang dengan hati berdetak tidak karuan menunggu Edward dan Jane.

"Sesuatu yang sangat penting." Edward menjawab, berusaha terdengar tidak gugup. Perasaanku semakin tidak karuan.

Sekarang aku bisa melihat Edward dan Jane berjalan kearah kami. Aku menunggu direstoran ini dengan Alec, tapi Ia sedang permisi untuk ke kamar mandi. Dan aku merasa benar-benar sendirian. Kuperhatikan raut wajah Jane, Ia terlihat sedikit aneh. Jane terlihat pucat. Well, mungkin karena Ia kecapekan.

Beberapa langkah sebelum akhirnya sampai dimeja yang aku tempati Jane berhenti, begitu mendadak hingga Edward hamper menabraknya dari belakang.

"Bella?" Jane terkejut melihatku disini.

Aku berdiri dan menyapanya. "Hai, Jane."

Jane melihat kearah Edward lalu kembali ke arahku beberapa kali. "Ada apa ini?" Tanyanya.

"Jane, kami ingin memberitahumu sesuatu." Ucap Edward melihat kearahku sebelum beralih pada Jane.

"Sesuatu?" Jane melihat kearahku lagi dan kembali pada Edward. Aku merasa semakin pusing melihatnya. "Ada apa, Tony? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Jane, nada cemas mulai menyusup di pertanyaannya.

Kugigit bibir bawahku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus memulainya. 'Hai, Jane. Kau tahu, Tony itu adalah Edward, kekasihku yang dua tahun ini hilang.' Yeah, andai semudah itu. Kenyataannya aku hanya bisa diam, menunggu Edward untuk mulai menjelaskan.

"Jane," Edward memulai lagi. "Aku ingin kau tenang dan mendengarkan penjelasan kami terlebih dahulu."

Jane masih terlihat bingung, cemas dan…semakin pucat? "Tony, kau membuatku khawatir." Suaranya bergetar, ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Jane? Tony?" Alec sudah kembali dari kamar kecil. "Kalian disini?" Tanyanya, sedikit bingung sebelum menyadari tegangnya suasana disini. "Ada apa?" Lalu pandangannya terpusat pada Jane. "Jane, kau terlihat sangat pucat. Sebaiknya kau duduk." Alec lalu beranjak untuk menyiapkan kursi agar Jane bisa duduk. Aneh. Aku tahu Jane terlihat pucat—sangat pucat—tapi sikap Alec aneh.

Jane masih berdiri di tempatnya, melihat kami bergantian. "Tony?"

"Jane," Edward berhenti untuk menelan ludahnya. "aku…" Tapi sebelum Ia berhasil menyelesaikan perkataannya, sesuatu terjadi.

"Jane!" Alec berteriak dan bergerak cepat kearah Jane untuk menangkapnya sebelum tubuhnya membentur lantai.

Jane pingsan.

* * *

**Oww, sepertinya bukan pertanda baik. Apa yang terjadi pada Jane? Dia pingsan sebelum bom meledak! *lebay* ;)**

**Leave me some love?**

**Until Laters..**

**Love,**

**B**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hai, hai, hai! Still with me? *wink***

**RL, guys. Dan kuliah juga baru dimulai, jadi sedikit sibuk. Lol**

**Anw, selamat datang bulan April! Bukan karena April Mop tapi karena bulan April berarti…Ulang Tahun Kristen Stewart! *yang ulang tahun siapa, yang senang siapa* hahaa,**

**Okay, okay. Sebelumnya, aku mau bilang terima kasih buat yang masih setia menunggu TLNE dan yang setia me-review. *kisses from RobSten for you, all***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**TRICK**

**Edward PoV**

Panik.

Selama beberapa detik aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku hanya melihat bagaimana Alec berlari ke arah Jane untuk menangkapnya sebelum Jane terjatuh. Aku pikir tidak ada yang tahu selain aku, Bella dan keluargaku, jadi aku yakin bukan itu sebabnya kenapa Jane pingsan. Lalu apa?

"Edward, Edward?" Kudengar sayu-sayu suara Bella memanggilku. "Edward?!" Aku tersentak dari pikiranku dan Bella sudah berdiri di depanku.

Kulihat di dalam matanya ada kekhawatiran, ketakutan dan…menyerah? Tidak, tidak. Tidak boleh! Aku harus melakukan sesuatu.

Kupegang kedua lengannya. "Bella…"

"Edward, kita harus membawa Jane kerumah sakit." Oh, Tuhan.

Untuk sejenak aku mempertimbangkan untuk menarik tangan Bella dan membawanya pergi jauh dari sini. Jauh dari kegilaan ini. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Aku bukan tipe orang yang main kabur saja. Begitu pula Bella.

"Okay." Aku menghampiri Alec yang sedang berusaha membangunkan Jane. "Alec, kita harus membawa Jane ke rumah sakit." Tanpa banyak kata Alec langsung menggendong Jane, Ia mendekap erat Jane di dalam dadanya sambil membisikan sesuatu dengan lirih. Teramat lirih hingga kami tidak bisa mendengarnya. Aneh.

Karena Alec dan Bella tidak memakai mobil ke sini jadi kami memakai mobilku. Bella duduk didepan denganku sementara Jane berada dipangkuan Alec dikursi belakang. Secara teknis aku lah pacar Jane, tapi kenyataannya lebih terlihat bahwa Alec lah pacar jane. Well, aku tidak masalah. Andai Jane memiliki perasaan lebih pada Alec…

Kami sampai di rumah sakit dan Jane langsung dibawa ke ruang ICU. Bella menyarankan agar aku menghubungi ayah Jane.

"Aro sedang kemari." Kataku pada Bella dan berdiri disamping Bella lalu kugenggam tangannya. Sementara Alec berjalan mondar-mandir didepan kami.

Lihat, ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Alec, berhenti mondar-mandir, kau membuatku tambah pusing." Ucap bella sembari mengusap-usap pelipis matanya.

Alec berhenti dan menoleh ke arah kami untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi pandangannya terhenti. Aku baru saja akan bertanya saat Alec tiba-tiba bertanya dengan nada suara yang lebih tinggi daripada biasanya.

"Apa-apaan ini?!"

Aku bingung apa maksud Alec sampai aku mengikuti arah pandangannya dan sadar bahwa tanganku masih menggenggam erat tangan Bella. Bella menyadari pada saat bersamaan denganku lalu melepaskan tanganku.

"Alec, ini tidak…" Bella berusaha menjelaskan tapi Alec memotong perkataannya dan menghampiriku.

Alec beridiri tepat didepanku. "Kau tahu siapa yang ada di dalam?" Tanyanya, nada suaranya kasar.

"Tentu saja."

"Kalau kau tahu kenapa kau hanya berdiri disini? Tanpa merasakan sedikitpun kekhawatiran. Yang ada di dalam itu tunanganmu!" Alec mulai berteriak.

"Alec, please, pelankan suaramu. Kita ada di rumah sakit." Bella, seperti biasa, berusaha menenangkan suasana.

Tapi aku sudah terlanjur terpancing oleh Alec. "Oh, benar sekali. Tunanganku. Tapi kenapa kau tampak lebih khawatir? Padahal kau tahu, yang tunangannya adalah aku, bukan kau. Tapi terlihat kalau kau lah yang menjadi tunangannya."

"Edward.."

"Kau.." Alec berhenti dan matanya membesar. "Edward?" Kali ini Alec beralih menatap Bella yang sedari tadi berdiri disamping kami.

Tangan Bella langsung berada dimulutnya. Ia baru sadar akan apa yang Ia baru saja Ia ucapkan. Terus terang, aku juga.

"Apa maksudmu, Bella? Siapa yang kau panggil Edward?"

"Aku…" Bella menatap kearahku, matanya mengisyaratkan permintaan maaf. Tidak, kau tidak salah, Bella. Sejujurnya aku tidak peduli kalau Alec tahu dengan cara seperti ini. Aku hanya ingin semua orang tahu bahwa aku bukan Tony tapi Edward.

Alec menoleh ke arahku lagi dan kembali ke Bella. "Bella?" suara Alec hanya berupa bisikan, tapi ada pemahaman di dalamnya. Itulah Alec, tanpa bicara panjang lebar Ia bisa menyimpulkan sendiri. "Edward?" Alec menatapku lagi, bertanya. Aku hanya mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah Bella.

Aku tahu Bella tidak ingin Alec mengetahuinya dengan cara seperti ini. Tapi apa yang sudah terjadi, terjadilah. Tidak ada yang bisa kami perbuat saat ini selain menjelaskannya pada Alec.

Kami sudah berhasil menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Alec. Tapi Alec hanya diam, terlalu diam. Kalau dadanya tidak bergerak bisa-bisa aku berpikir bahwa Ia pingsan atau apa.

Satu hal yang aku pertanyakan, kenapa Alec tidak terlihat bahagia? Bukankah seharusnya Dia bahagia karena sahabatnya sudah kembali? Bukankah harusnya Dia bahagia bahwa kekasih adiknya sudah kembali? Tapi tidak ada sorot itu diwajahnya.

"Alec," Bella sepertinya mempunyai pikiran yang sama denganku. "kenapa kau hanya diam saja? Sahatmu sudah kembali."

"Ini lebih rumit." Hanya kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sebelum aku bisa menanyakan lebih lanjut apa yang Ia maksud, Aro datang menghampiri kami.

"Tony." Aro terdengar lega dan langsung memelukku. Aku tidak ada pilihan lain selain membalas pelukannya. "Sudah ada kabar?"

"Belum ada dokter yang keluar." Aro mengangguk dan melihat Bella dan Alec yang ada disebelahku. "Oh, Aro, perkenalkan. Mereka temanku dan Jane. Alec dan Bella Swan."

Aro mengulurkan tangannya pada Alec lalu Bella. "Aro Volturi." Tepat saat itu seorang dokter keluar dari ruang ICU. Kami berempat langsung beranjak menghampirinya.

"Keluarga Jane Volturi?" Tanyanya.

"Aku Ayahnya." Jawab Aro.

"Hallo, Mr. Volturi, Dr. Laurent." Aro menjabat tangan Dr. Laurent.

"Dr. Laurent. Bagaimana keadaan putriku?"

"Well, penyakitnya seharusnya bisa ditangani lebih cepat."

"Penyakitnya?" Kali ini aku yang bertanya.

"Oh," Dr. Laurent terlihat terkejut. "kalian tidak tahu? Tapi Jane berjanji akan memberitahu keluarganya." Dr. Laurent lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu, Dokter?"

Dr. Laurent menghembuskan nafas sebelum menjawab. "Beberapa bulan lalu Jane datang kemari dengan keluhan sakit kepala yang hebat. Lalu kami melakukan serangkaian tes dan kami menemukan ada sesuatu di kepala Jane yang diakibatkan kecelakaannya dua tahun yang lalu."

Kecelakaan? Dua tahun yang lalu?

"Tapi Jane sehat-sehat saja, dokter."

"Yeah, tapi nyatanya tidak." Kami berempat menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. "Akibat kecelakaannya itu, Jane mengidap suatu penyakit yang cukup membahayakan. Jane terkena kanker otak."

Semua terasa berhenti. Tidak ada suara, tidak ada yang bergerak. Kanker otak. Kanker otak? Oh, Tuhan…

"Tidak, itu tidak mungkin." Aro berusaha menyangkal akan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Dr. Laurent. "Jane sehat-sehat saja. Dia tidak pernah mengeluh apapun padaku. Dan kecelakaan itu juga tidak meninggalkan luka yang serius, hanya beberapa luka kecil saja."

"Diluar memang hanya luka kecil. Tapi Kepala Jane juga terbentur dan setelah melihat rekam medisnya, benturan itu cukup keras."

Jane sakit. Kanker. Dan itu berarti Bella dan aku… oh Tuhan, tidak. Bella tidak akan mau mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Jane. Bella bukan orang yang egois. Sebelum mengetahui penyakit Jane, Bella sudah merasa tidak enak, apalagi sekarang. Bella pasti ingin menunggu untuk memberitahu Jane atau…

Please God…jangan korbankan Bella dalam hal ini.

Setelah menjelaskan lebih lanjut bagaimana langkah untuk menangani Jane, Dr. Laurent meninggalkan kami. Untuk beberapa menit tidak ada yang bicara. Kulihat Bella, Ia menangis dan bisa kurasakan otaknya berputar. Tidak. Kau tidak boleh mengorbankan dirimu. Kita harus bertahan demi cinta kita.

"Aro, boleh aku bicara denganmu?" Lebih baik sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Bella menatapku, memohon dengan matanya agar aku tidak melakukan apa yang akan aku lakukan. Tapi keputusanku sudah bulat. Dan Bella tahu itu.

"Tentu."

"Bella, kau tidak keberatan kalau ikut?" Tanyaku. Mula-mula Bella ragu tapi Ia langsung mengangguk.

Kami berjalan beberapa langkah, mencari tempat yang lebih tenang dan jauh dari telinga-telinga yang penasaran.

"Tony, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Dan kenapa Miss Swan harus ikut?"

"Aro," Aku memulai. "sebenarnya aku bukan Tony yang selama ini kau kenal. Dan aku juga bukan berasal dari Phoenix atau dari keluarga Howard." Aro menatapku, tapi tidak ada keterkejutan dimatanya.

"Jadi kau sudah ingat."

Yeah, wait what?

"Apa maksudmu?" Bella bertanya, tanpa sadar berjalan kea rah kami.

Aro menoleh kearah Bella. "Kalau dia bukan Tony? Kalau dia adalah Edward?"

"Bukan, bukan." Bella menggelng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Bahwa dia sudah ingat? Jadi kau sudah tahu sejak…"

"Iya. Aku sudah tahu sejak awal." What the…

Darahku mendidih. Aku melihat merah disekitarku. "Jadi, selama ini kau mempermainkanku? Kau dan ayahku. Bukan, kau dan Marcus mempermainkanku?" Kedua tanganku mengepal disisi tubuhku.

Bella langsung berada disebelahku, memegang lenganku. "Edward, tenanglah."

"Tenang? Apa kau tidak mengerti apa yang telah mereka lakukan pada kita?" Tanyaku lalu menoleh untuk menatap Bella. "Mereka berbohong, Bella. Mereka telah mempermainkanku. Mempermainkan kau dan keluarga kita." Aku berbalik menatap Aro lagi. "Dan kau sadar bahwa kalian juga sudah mempermainkan Jane, kan? Putrimu sendiri." Setiap kata kuucapkan dengan penuh kebencian. Satu-satunya hal yang mencegahkau untuk berlari kea rah Aro dan memukulnya habis-habisan adalah Bella.

"Oh, kami sadar akan hal itu. Hal yang tidak kami antisipasi adalah kau." Aro menunjuk ke arah Bella. "Kalau aku tahu kau akan datang kemari, aku akan menyuruh Jane dan Tony untuk menetap di Itali."

WHAT? Are this people for real?

"Tapi sayangnya kau tidak tahu, bukankah begitu?" Nada suaraku dingin. Bisa kurasakan tubuh Bella bergetar disampingku. "Dan itu membuat ini semakin mudah."

"Apa…"

"Oh, tentu saja ini semakin mudah." Kurangkul pundak Bella dan menariknya ke dalam pelukanku. "Aku tidak perlu bersusah payah menjelaskan siapa aku sebenarnya. Dan kau harus menghadapi Jane, kau yang harus menjelaskan pada Jane kenapa pertunangan kami tidak bisa dilanjutkan." Aro tertegun.

Aku tidak setega itu dengan Jane, tapi orang seperti Aro harus diberi pelajaran. "Ayo Bella, kita pergi." Kami berbalik dan mulai berjalan tapi perkataan Aro membuat langkah kami terhenti.

"Kau pikir semudah itu? Kau pikir kalian bisa bahagia sementara Jane menderita? Dan bergelut dengan penyakitnya sendiri?"

Kami memutar tubuh kami untuk bisa berhadapan dengan Aro lagi. "Tentu. Tapi bukan salah kami kalau Jane menderita. Kaulah yang membuat putrimu sendiri menderita." Jawabku tegas. Tapi reaksi Aro membuat kami terkejut. Ia tertawa.

"Kau tidak mungkin setega itu, bukankah begitu, Bella?" Bella meremas tanganku yang ada di pundaknya. "Jane tidak pernah sejahat itu padamu. Apa kau tega membuat Jane menderita?"

"Hentikan kelicikanmu, Aro!" Perintahku sambil memeluk Bella lebih erat.

"Oh, tidak, tidak, tidak. Aku belum selesai, dan itu kenyataan. Jane mempercayaimu, membiarkanmu pergi dengan orang yang dicintainya."

"Jane, tidak mencintaiku. Dia mencintai Tony."

"Tsk tsk tsk. Tapi dimata Jane kaulah Tony."

Bella membeku. Aku tidak boleh membiarkan kelicikan Aro menang. "Bella, lebih baik kita pergi."

**~oEOBo~**

Kami duduk diam didalam mobilku didepan rumah paman Bella. Tidak ada satupun dari kami yang berusaha keluar. Alec masih berada di rumah sakit.

Aku tahu pasti Bella sedang memikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Aro. Dan aku sendiri juga tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan itu.

"Edward.."

"Bella.." Kami berbicara bersamaan. "Kau duluan."

"Sebaiknya kita menunda untuk memberitahu Jane. Paling tidak sampai keadaan Jane membaik."

"Kau tahu Kanker, kan, bella? Butuh bertahun-tahun untuk bisa lolos dari penyakit itu. Bukan setahun dua tahun."

"Aku tahu." AKu tidak suka nada suaranya.

"Lalu kenapa kau menyarankan hal itu?"

"Karena itulah yang terbaik yang seharusnya kita lakukan."

"Terbaik? Terbaik untuk siapa maksudmu? Aro? Jane? Aku? Dan aku yakin itu bukan hal terbaik untukmu." Kuulurkan tanganku dan kugenggam tangan kiri Bella. "Please, jangan korbankan dirimu dalam hal ini." Aku memohon, tapi Bella sama sekali tidak menoleh untuk menatapku.

"Jika aku egois, Jane akan sangat terluka."

"Dan jika kau menyerah, akan ada lebih dari satu orang yang terluka." Balasku.

"Edward, kau mencintaiku?" Pertanyaan macam apa itu?

"Tentu saja, Bella. Kau tahu betul untuk tidak mempertanyakan hal itu."

"Lalu lakukanlah ini, untukku." Bella berpaling kearahku. Gurat kesedihan dan penderitaan tercetak jelas dimatanya.

Kugelengkan kepalaku.

"Please?" Bella menyentuh pipiku dengan tangannya yang lain. "Please? Tetaplah berada disisi Jane. Jaga dia sampai dia sembuh. Jangan pernah ungkit masalah ini pada Jane."

"Dan apa yang akan kau lakukan, Bella?" Kali ini bukan hanya Bella yang menangis. Bisa kurasakan pandanganku mengabur karena air mataku.

Bella tersenyum ironis. "Aku akan pulang." Bella sulit berbicara karena Ia berusaha menahan tangisannya. "Aku akan… menunggumu."

"Sampai kapan kau akan menungguku, huh? Sampai Jane sembuh? Sampai kita tua? Bella, kau tidak bisa selalu mengorbankan dirimu demi orang lain. Jangan hancurkan kebahagiaanmu hanya demi kebahagiaan orang lain."

"Please, Edward, don't do this." Bella melepaskan pipiku dan menggenggam tanganku dengan kedua tangannya. Meletakkannya dipipinya. "Jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku, kau akan mengabulkan permintaanku."

"I can't, Bella. Aku sudah berjanji kalau aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, lagi."

"Kau tidak meninggalkanku, aku yang memintamu." Air mata Bella semakin deras. Ia tahu bahwa aku akan melakukan apa saja untuknya. Tapi sanggupkah aku menjalankan permintaannya yang satu ini?

"Aku tidak bisa, Bella. Aku mohon, aku mohon jangan lakukan ini pada kita."

"Please, please, for me." Bella menatapku dengan mata cokelatnya yang hangat. "I'm sorry, Edward." Bella mencium tanganku sebelum melepaskannya. "I love you." Dan Bella pun keluar dari dalam mobil.

Aku hanya bisa duduk dan memandang tempat dimana Bella berada sedetik yang lalu. Aku tidak percaya bahwa ini terjadi pada kami. Bukankah orang yang saling mencintai harus bersatu?

Tapi nyatanya tidak. Aku dan Bella tidak.

* * *

**Well, I'm gonna cry.**

**Ternyata Aro dan keluarga Tony aka Mr. Howard tahu akan hal ini. Hmm, semakin rumit.**

**Leave me some review.**

**Love,**

**B**


	26. Chapter 26

**Happy birthday, Kristen Jaymes Stewart!**

**Have a long happy live.. Dan….cepat menikah dengan Rob, ya.. Sudah tidak sabar menunggu kedatangan GC.**

**Buat semua pembaca setia TLNE, thank you so much… You're the best.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Bella PoV**

**WHAT HURTS THE MOST**

Kebas.

Seluruh tubuhku kebas. Jika dua tahun yang lalu aku masih bisa merasakan sesuatu, tidak kali ini.

Saat aku mendengarkan perkataan Mr. Volturi, aku tahu aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Pilihan yang tidak akan menyakiti hati orang lain. Tapi dalam prosesnya, aku menyakiti hatiku sendiri. Dan Edward.

Dalam sepersekian detik aku berusaha mencari jalan yang terbaik, jalan dimana tidak akan ada yang terjatuh dan terluka. Tapi semua itu mustahil. Pilihannya adalah ini atau itu. Dua-duanya sama-sama menyebabkan orang terluka. Dan yang lebih memperburuk suasana adalah kondisi Jane.

Jika Ia tidak sakit, mungkin keluarganya akan paham dengan apa yang menjadi keputusan Edward. Bagaimana jika kami menunggu untuk memberitahu Jane terlebih dahulu? Atau bagaimana jika saja kecelakaan itu tidak pernah terjadi. Tapi kita tidak bisa hidup berdasarkan dengan 'bagaimana jika'.

Sekarang dengan keputusan yang sudah kami ambil—lebih tepatnya keputusan yang aku ambil—bukan berarti semua menjadi mudah. Aku harus menghadapi rasa itu lagi. Rasa dimana kau hidup tapi tidak benar-benar hidup karena kau hanya ada.

Atau perasaan dimana sesuatu yang sangat kau inginkan sudah berada tepat didepan matamu tapi kau sama sekali tidak punya kuasa untuk mengambilnya, atau bahkan menyentuhnya. Karena bagaimanapun juga, meski ada, tapi itu bukan milikmu.

Aku kembali ketahap itu. Tahap dimana semua penderitaan ini bermula.

Sampai saat ini Alec masih berada di rumah sakit. Sedang Edward…aku tidak tahu Ia dimana, kemungkinan dia bersama Jane. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya toh aku yang membuat Edward untuk tetap bersama Jane.

Edward beberapa kali mencoba menghubungiku, tapi setiap kali Ia menelfon selalu tidak kuangkat dan membiarkan Voice Mail menjawabnya. Aku tidak punya kekuatan untuk menghadapinya saat ini, karena dengan mendengar suaranya saja sudah bisa membuatku tidak berdaya. Tapi aku harus kuat, aku tidak boleh egois.

Kadang ini membuatku bertanya. Apakah aku benar-benar orang yang tidak pernah mementingkan diri sendiri? Apakah jika aku tidak mau mengalah dalam hal ini, ini bisa membuatku menjadi orang yang serakah? Karena apa arti bahagia jika orang lain menderita dengan kebahagiaan kita?

"Hei." Aku tidak sadar sudah berapa lama aku duduk diam disini sampai Aunty Athe masuk dan duduk disebelahku. "Kau baik-baik saja? Alec sudah memberitahu Aunty semuanya."

Aku hanya mengangkat bahuku. Sejujurnya, aku sendiri tidak tahu kalau aku baik-baik saja atau tidak. Aku tidak tahu lagi bahwa aku harus merasa apa.

"Bella, kau tahu, tidak semuanya harus seperti ini. Kau tidak harus selalu mengorbankan dirimu hanya demi membahagiakan orang lain. Kau juga berhak bahagia."

Aku memang berhak bahagia, tapi apakah Jane juga berhak menderita?

Aku masih diam, aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa tanpa mengeluarkan air mata. Aku tidak ingin terlihat lemah. Aku tidak ingin membuat keluargaku menderita lagi seperti dulu.

Kudengar Aunty mendesah sebelum melanjutkan. "Aunty pikir sebaiknya kau bicarakan lagi hal ini dengan Edward. Mencari jalan keluar yang tepat dengan kepala dingin."

"Tidak ada jalan lain, Aunty." Hanya itu jawabku. Aunty paham dengan sikapku.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu, okay?"

Aku mengangguk, meski yakin aku tidak akan istirahat.

**~oEOBo~**

Tiga hari berlalu semenjak Jane masuk rumah sakit. Jane sudah berkali-kali memintaku untuk menjenguknya, hanya saja aku belum siap untuk bertemu dengannya. Atau Edward.

Tapi hari ini aku sudah keabisan alasan. Jane tidak mau mendengar alasan apapun lagi dan kali ini aku tidak punya jalan lain. Dan disinilah aku, berjalan sendiri dikoridor rumah sakit menuju kamar dimana Jane dirawat. Aku hanya berdoa semoga Edward tidak disana. Tapi kemungkinannya kecil.

"Bella?" Oh, tidak.

Aku berhenti tapi tidak membalikkan badan. Aku bisa merasakan Edward dibelakangku.

"Kau disini?" Suaranya. Aku sangat merindukan suaranya.

Fokus, Bella. Kau kesini bukan untuk menemui Edward.

Right. "Yeah, Jane memintaku untuk datang." Bagus, Bella, jawaban yang bagus.

Kuputar bola mataku pada diriku sendiri.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengangkat atau membalas telefonku?"

Uh oh, aku harus menjawab apa? "Maaf, Edward," Kutelan ludahku. "aku sibuk." Jawabku dan baru saja aku akan melanjutkan perjalananku, Edward meraik lenganku dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Sibuk? Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bekerja."

"Kumohon, Edward, jangan lakukan ini." Aku memohon, berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Lakukan apa? Aku hanya bertanya padamu. Dan aku ingin kau menjawb jujur, apakah itu sangat sulit?" Tanyanya, nada suaranya dingin. Edward yang kukenal tidak seperti ini.

Kubalikkan badanku. "Please?" Kataku untuk terakhir kalinya. Lama kami saling menatap. Aku bisa melihat ada kantung mata dibawah kedua matanya. Mata hijaunyapun tidak memancarkan sinar seperti biasanya.

Edward akhirnya menyerah dan melepaskan lenganku. Segera setelah terbebas aku langsung berlari ke kamar Jane.

"Kau datang!" suara riang Jane menyapaku saat aku membuka pintu kamarnya.

Kupasang wajah bahagia sebisa mungkin. "Yeah, kau terus saja menerorku, bagaimana aku tidak datang?" Candaku.

Jane tertawa. "Itu salahmu sendiri, temanmu ada di rumah sakit tapi kau belum pernah menjenguk." Jane mengeluh dengan dramatis. Kuputar bola mataku.

"Okay, sekarang aku sudah ada disini, apa hal yang penting yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?"

"Oh, benar. Kemarilah." Jawab Jane sambil menunjuk kursi kosong disebelah ranjangnya. Akupun langsung duduk. "Well, dua hari yang lalu ayahku memutuskan untuk mempercepat pernikahanku. Jadi aku ingin bertanya apakah kau mau jadi pendamping wanitaku?"

Dipercepat. Otakku berhenti dikata-kata itu. Jadi, pernikahan mereka akan dipercepat. Secepat apa?

"Benarkah? Kapan tepatnya?"

"Bulan depan, lebih tepatnya tanggal lima."

Itu berarti tidak ada satu bulan lagi dan semuanya akan berakhir. Tidak aka nada lagi Edward dan Bella. Aku tahu hal ini pasti akan terjadi, tapi aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini.

"Bella?" Suara Jane memutus pikiranku. Kutatap Ia dengan sorot bertanya. "Jadi, bagaimana?"

Huh? Apanya? Oh, pendamping wanita. Berpikir, Bella, berpikir. Kau tidak bisa menjadi pendamping wanitanya.

"Tanggal lima?" Tanyaku, berusaha mengulur waktu agar aku bisa menemukan alasan untuk menolaknya. "Umm…" Lalu aku diselamatkan oleh seseorang yang masuk.

"Edward," Oh, kalau ini bukan selamat namanya. "aku sedang meminta Bella untuk menjadi pendamping wanita."

"Benarkah?" Edward bertanya sambil berjalan mendekati ranjang Jane dan duduk disampingnya. "Lalu?" Tanyanya dengan nada biasa-biasa saja.

"Oh, Bella belum menjawabnya. Bagaimana Bella?"

"Tanggal lima aku sudah membuat janji dengan sahabatku di Forks. Jadi tanggal lima aku sudah tidak ada disini."

Kulihat raut wajah Jane yang kecewa. "Apa tidak bisa diundur?" Tanyanya.

"Maaf, Jane. Ini satu-satunya waktu dimana kami semua bisa berkumpul. Kau bisa meminta Rosealie untuk menjadi pendamping wanitanya, kau tahu. Aku yakin Dia pasti bersedia."

"Apa kau yakin?"

Kuanggukkan kepalaku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan meminta Rosalie saja." Jane tersenyum kemudian berpaling pada Edward. "Tony, kau meminta Emmett untuk menjadi pendampingmu, kan?"

"Ya. Tapi aku belum bilang padanya." Jane bersandar dipahu Edward. Kualihkan pandanganku.

"Kalau begitu kita meminta tolong bersama-sama saja."

"Kau kan masih belum sembuh, Jane." Edward menjawab dengan suara lembut. Hatiku terasa sangat nyeri.

"Dua hari lagi aku sudah boleh pulang. Sebenarnya sekarang juga bisa, hanya saja dokternya terlalu khawatir."

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. "Okay, hanya itu yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanyaku. Jane mengangguk. "Kalau begitu sebaiknya aku pulang. Aku masih ada urusan yang belum selesai." Aku berdiri dan Edward pun ikut berdiri.

"Kuantar kau sampai depan."

"Tidak usah." Jawabku buru-buru. Aku tidak ingin terjadi berargumen lagi dengan Edward. "Lebih baik kau disini sana menemani Jane." Kupeluk Jane. "Cepat sembuh, okay?" Jane tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, Bella." Aku hanya tersenyum. Dan aku bingung apa yang harus kuucapkan pada Edward.

"Well, good bye…Tony."

"Sampai jumpa lagi."

Air mataku tidak bisa dibendung lagi dan akupun bergegas keluar dari kamar Jane. Setelah berada diluar aku tidak menghentikan langkahku, aku berlari agar aku bisa menangis. Aku tidak ingin siapapun melihatku seperti ini.

* * *

**Bella semakin berada disituasi yang sulit..**

**Dan untuk mempermudah supaya kalian tidak ketinggalan chapter beriktnya. Mulai minggu ini TLNE akan update setiap hari rabu dan sabtu.**

**So, until next week, guys..**

**Love,**

**B**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hay there, guys! I'm so happy! Mau tahu kenapa? **

**Well, RobSten hangout, again.. *grinning* Sepertinya RobSten udah enjoy jalan di public. *jump2* Tinggal tunggu Coachela.. hihii,**

**Dan seperti biasa, terima kasih buat yang udah setia menunggu TLNE. TLNE hanya tinggal dua atau tiga chapter tersisa. So, stay tune, guys…**

**And now, enjoy!**

* * *

**THE WEDDING**

**Bella PoV**

Waktu berjalan. Menyeretku kedalam lubang kelam yang seakan tak pernah ada habisnya. Semakin dalam kau masuk, semakin pekat dan lembab yang menantimu. Tidak ada cahaya. Bahkan hanya untuk bernafaspun terasa pengap.

Tapi entah bagaimana, aku masih berdiri. Meski setiap oksigen yang masuk ke paru-paruku tidak pernah menimbulkan rasa lega. Sesak itu masih ada, semakin hari semakin mengancam untuk membunuhku.

Setiap kali aku berhenti, berpikir untuk menyerah. Tapi menyerah dalam hal apa? Hidup? Tapi jika kau mati, apakah semua masalah terselesaikan begitu saja? Tidak. Mati bukanlah jalan yang tepat untukku. Paling tidak saat ini.

Hari berlalu, bulanpun berganti. Setiap hari aku memandang calendar di atas meja kamarku, berharap waktu bisa mundur, bukannya maju. Tapi ini dunia nyata. Bukan tempat dimana kau bisa mempermainkan waktu sesukamu.

Dan sekarang aku benar-benar terjebak disini. Satu-satunya alasan agar aku tidak jadi pendamping wanita Jane sudah tidak bisa diandalkan. Jane tahu hari itu aku tidak pulang ke Forks, tapi Ia tidak tahu alasan sesungguhnya.

"Bella, kau berbohong?" Alec bertanya saat dia tahu aku menolak permintaan Jane dengan alasan akan kembali ke Forks.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, Alec." Aku tidak ingin membicarakan masalah ini, tapi Alec begitu keras kepala dan tidak mau meninggalkan kamarku sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Lalu sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau tidak akan pulang."

Tapi sebelum aku menjawab, seseorang menyelaku. "Kau tidak jadi pulang?" Aku berjengit mendengar suara itu.

"Jane?" Tanyaku dengan suara kaget. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Semoga Jane tidak ingat apa yang baru saja Ia dengar.

"Apa itu benar, Bella? Bahwa kau tidak jadi pulang?" Sialan. "Well?"

Apa yang harus kukatakan?

"Yeah menyebalkan." Yeah..tunggu, itu bukan suaraku. "Bella bilang separuh dari teman-temannya tidak bisa datang, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk mengundurnya." Kuhembuskan nafas lega.

Thank you, Alec!

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" Jane bertanya dengan mata membeliak. "Kalau kau memberitahuku, kau masih bisa jadi pendampingku."

"Umm… aku baru tahu tadi." Alis Jane terangkat. "Aku baru mendapat telfon dari Angela bahwa acara kami dibatalkan. Lagipula, apa kau tega membatalkan Rose sebagai pendampingmu? Dia pasti akan sangat sedih." Tanyaku, mencari alasan sebanyak mungkin.

Jane mengeluh. "Kau benar." Jawabnya lalu beranjak untuk duduk di tepi tempat tidurku. Alec yang masih berdiri memutuskan untuk keluar.

"Jadi, kenapa kau kemari?" Aku bertanya dengan suara seantusias mungkin.

Berhasil. Wajah Jane langsung bersinar. "Aku ingin memintamu menemaniku fitting terakhir gaun pengantinku."

Dan penderitaanpun terus berlanjut.

Setelah selesai dengan fitting gaunnya, Jane menyeretku untuk melihat bunga, cake, makanan, musik dan lainnya. Aku hampir memohon pada Jane untuk melepaskanku. Hampir.

Aku tidak pernah melihat Edward. Terakhir kami bertemu saat Jane masih di rumah sakit. Aku bertanya pada Jane dimana Edward atau Tony, Jane bilang "Tony sedang sibuk sekali. Aku pikir dia ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaannya agar tidak ada yang mengganggu kami saat bulan madu nanti."

Salah. Langkah yang salah. Mulai saat itu jug aku mumutuskan utuk menutup mulutku. Aku bukan jenis orang yang suka dalam penderitaan. Hanya tahu bahwa semua ini nyata saja sudah membuat rasa sakit di hatiku.

Alec lebih banyak diam. Dan Ia terlihat seperti menghindar setiap kali ada Jane. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan mereka. Aku ingin sekali bertanya dengan Alec, tapi masalahku sendiri sudah sangat rumit tanpa ditambah dengan masalah lain.

**~oEOBo~**

"Hallo?"

"Bella!" Kujauhkan ponselku dari telingaku. Aku masih memerlukan telingaku.

Kulihat nama yang ada di layar ponselku. Lain kali aku harus memastikan siapa yang menelfon sebelum aku menjawabnya.

"Jane?"

"Tentu saja ini Jane, memangnya siapa lagi?"

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu bahwa kau senang berteriak tepat di telinga orang."

"Astaga, maaf Bella, aku tidak sengaja. Aku hanya sangat bersemangat."

"Jelas sekali." Jawabku. "Jadi, ada apa kau menelfonku?"

"Bella, apa kau tidak ingat?"

Huh? "Ingat apa?" Tanyaku, benar-benar tidak puny aide dengan apa yang ditanyakan Jane. "Well, aku ingat sebelum kau menelfonku kalau aku sedang membaca Wuthering Heigh ku."

"Aku Cuma ingin bertanya apa kau sudah siap?"

"Untuk?"

"Bellaaa!"

"Aww. Jangan berteriak, Jane! Katakan saja ada apa."

"Bella, malam ini kan malam bachelor ku. Jangan bilang kalau kau benar-benar lupa?"

Kutepuk jidatku. "Jane, maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak ingat. Well, aku dan buku bisa menyebabkan lupa segalanya." Alasan yang masuk akal, Bella. Kuputar bola mataku.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau tidak boleh tidak datang."

"Okay, okay. Jam enam kan?"

"Yup. Nanti aku jemput. Sampai nanti."

"Sampai nanti, jane."

Aku mendesah. Penyiksaan lainnya.

Senja datang dan dengan cepat pagi menjelang. Aku mampu bertahan di malam hari, tapi apakah aku bisa bertahan sampai sore ini?

Siang ini Edward akan mengikatkan dirinya pada Jane. Dan ini adalah akhir dari kisah cintaku dan Edward. Benarkah semua hanya sampai disini saja? Apakah pengorbananku selama ini hanya sia-sia belaka?

Ingin berontak. Tapi tenagaku rasanya sudah habis. Aku hanya bisa diam menunggu bunyi palu yang diketuk, menandakan semuanya benar-benar berakhhir.

"Bella?" Aku menoleh tepat saat Aunt Athe duduk disebelahku. "Bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini?"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Aunty mengusap lembut rambutku, mengingatkanku akan Mom. "Kau tahu, tidak apa-apa kalau kau ingin menangis."

Aku tersenyum. "Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk menangis Aunty."

"Oh, Bella." Aunty memelukku, kubalas pelukannya. Untuk sesaat aku merasa tidak bisa menahan air mataku, tapi aku harus. Selangkah lagi dank au boleh menangis sesuka hatimu, Bella.

"Aunty, Bella?" Suara Alec memanggil dari arah pintu. Kami menyudahi pelukan kami. Sudah waktunya untuk berangkat ke gereja."

"Okay." Kami berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar. Alec menungguku untuk berjalan berdampingan.

"Kau yakin, Bella?" Tanyanya dengan nada cemas.

"Positif."

**~oEOBo~**

"Hey."

"Bella! Akhirnya kau datang juga."

"Maaf, tadi ada sedikit masalah dijalan. Apa kau sudah siap?" Tanyaku, senyum tersungging diwajahku tapi hatiku serasa teriris.

"Tentu. Ini adalah hari yang sangat aku tunggu-tunggu." Senyumnya merekah, tapi tiba-tiba senyumnya berubah. Jane meringis kesakitan.

"Jane, kau baik-baik saja?" Kupegang lengannya.

Jane menghembuskan nafas dalam-dalam beberapa kali sebelum menjawabku. "Yeah, aku baik saja. Jangan khawatir."

Tapi perkataannya tidak meyakinkan. "Kau yakin?"

"Yeah." Jane tersenyum. "Bagaimana penampilanku?"

"Well, kau akan penghancurkan banyak hati hari ini."

"Ha ha, kau ini, bisa-bisa saja, Bella."

"Jane, sudah saatnya." Mr. Volturi berkata dari arah pintu. Aku masih tidak begitu nyaman berada di sekitarnya.

"Okay, aku sebaiknya segera mencari tempat duduk."

Jane tersenyum. Kami berpelukan dan akupun segera keluar, tidak ingin berlama-lama satu ruangan dengan Mr. Volturi.

Aku berjalan untuk mencari tempat duduk yang masih kosong. Aku belum melihat keujung lorong dimana Edward berdiri. Aku tidak yakin bisa menahan air mataku lagi jika aku harus melihatnya. Tapi bisa kurasakan pandangannya tertuju kearahku.

Akhirnya aku menemukan tempat kosong di sisi kananku, tepat di tepi. Dengan segera aku duduk. Berdoa agar aku bisa bertahan sampai acara ini selesai.

Musik berbunyi dan pendamping wanitapun berjalan. Saat musik berganti, semua tamu berdiri, menunggu memelai wanita.

Semua pandangan tertuju pada Jane. Dan Jane terlihat sangat bahagia. Sedetik demi sedetik, selangkah demi selangkah Jane semakin dekat pada kebahagiaannya. Sampai akhirnya Jane berada tepat dimana Edward berdiri.

Upacarapun dimulai, Mr. Weber mulai melaksanakan upacara pernikahan. Janji pernikahanpun diucapkan, tapi pandanganku sudah tidak fokus lagi. Tanpa teraa air mataku sudah mulai keluar. Dan aku harus keluar dari sini.

Tepat sebelum Edward mengatakan janjinya, aku berdiri dan keluar dari gereja, berusaha untuk tidak menarik perhatian para tamu atau mempelai yang sedang mengikat janjinya.

Aku langsung menuju taxi yang ada di depan. Aku sampai di Taxi dan tanpa buang waktu langsung masuk. Kuhembuskan nafas untuk menenangkan diri.

"Apa kita bisa jalan sekarang?" Tanya supir taxi.

Kuanggukkan kepalaku. Lalu kulirik koper disebelahku. Aku memutuskan bahwa hari ini juga aku akan pulang. Aku tidak memberitahu siapapun. Aku hanya meninggalkan catatan untuk Alec, Aunty dan Uncle.

Aku sudah berusaha untuk tegar. Tapi usaha saja tidak cukup. Aku memang kuat, tapi untuk melihat orang yang kau cintai bersanding dengan orang lain, aku rasa orang terkat didunia pun tidak akan sanggup melihatnya

"Yeah, kita ke bandara."

* * *

**Oh, that's hurts..**

**Leave review, guys, di detik-detik akhir TLNE..**

**Sampai ketemu rabu..**

**Love,**

**B**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hiya, guys…. Foto-foto RobSten di Coachella benar-benar membuatku bahagiaaaa! Tahun ini foto-foto mereka lebih banyak. Dan mereka bergandengan tangan, lagi. Awwww, *melting* Hatiku benar-benar bisa meledak saking bahagianya.**

**Anw, maaf sedikit terlambat. Minggu ini benar-benar minggu yang sibuk untukku dan modem… *sigh* tapi aku tetap berusaha agar bisa update chapter ini. **

**Masih ada yang marah karena chapter 27 kemarin berakhir seperti itu? *hiding* Well, go on. Tapi sebelumnya, baca chapter ini dulu, okay?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Bella PoV**

**AFTERMATH**

Setelah sampai di Bandara aku menelfon Ibuku. "Hello?"

"Mom…" Suaraku terdengar aneh, bahkan ditelingaku sendiri.

"Bella!" Renee terdengar lega. "Kau dimana, apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa…" Ibuku mulai berbicara tak karuan.

"Mom, aku baik-baik saja. Sekarang aku ada di bandara."

"Bandara?"

"Yeah, aku mau pulang." Jawabku lemah.

"Apa Alec denganmu? Bukankah seharusnya mau masih ada di acara pernikahan? Bella, ada…?"

"Mom, tolong, bisakah kita tidak membicarakan masalah ini di telfon?" Lalu terdengar pengumuman keberangkatan pesawat yang aku tumpangi. "Mom, aku harus pergi, pesawatku sudah mau berangkat."

"Baiklah. Mom akan jemput di bandara."

"Okay. Thanks, mom."

"Hati-hati, sayang."

Setelah selesai bicara dengan Ibuku, kuputuskan untuk mematikan ponselku. Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun dan dari siapapun. Aku hanya ingin berada di tempat dimana hanya ada aku dan…

Aku mendesah. Tidak, sekarang hanya ada aku saja.

Perjalananku aku habiskan hanya dengan diam. Untungnya orang yang duduk disebelahku mengerti kalau aku tidak ingin mengobrol. Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak mencoba.

Jacob Black, Ia memberitahuku namanya, tapi aku hanya mengangguk dan tidak menyebutkan namaku. Mungkin itu terlalu kasar, tapi aku hanya ingin sendiri.

Akhirnya pesawat yang aku naiki sampai di bandara Sea-Tac. Segera aku keluar dari pesawat tanpa melirik orang yang ada disebelahku. Kalau aku melihat kearahnya sekali saja, pasti dia akan bertanya macam-macam.

Aku tidak tahu apakah Ibuku sudah sampai atau belum, tidak ada sosok Renee diantara orang yang berlalu lalang, jadi dengan terpaksa kuambil ponselku dan ku hidupkan lagi. Segera setelah hidup, kutelfon Ibuku.

"Mom, aku sudah sampai. Mom dimana?"

"Oh, honey. Maaf, tadi ada kecelakaan dijalan jadi jalanan macet. Mom hampir sampai, kau tunggu saja."

"Okay."

Dengan terpaksa aku duduk dikursi plastic keras sambil menunggu Ibuku. Kupejamkan mataku sejenak. Berharap bisa tidur. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin. Ponselku berbunyi. Jangan bilang kalau Ibuku masih berada dijalan.

Kulihat layar ponselku sebelum menjawabnya dan sial, dari Alice. Kutepuk jidatku, aku lupa untuk mematikan ponselku lagi. Kalau aku biarkan, Alice sangat keras kepala. Dan dia akan terus menelfon atau mencariku dimanapun aku berada.

Kuhembuskan nafasku dalam-dalam. Kenapa hanya untuk menenangkan diri saja terasa sangat berat?

"Hello?"

"Bella!" Alice berteriak, seolah tidak percaya kalau aku mengangkat telfon darinya. "Dimana kau? Kenapa kau tidak ada di acara pernikahan ini? Kau harusnya…"

"Alice, aku harus pergi sebelum upaca pernikahannya selesai. Aku tidak…aku berusaha untuk tetap disana tapi aku tidak bisa." Air mataku terancam untuk keluar.

"Bella, harusnya kau jangan pergi."

"Maaf, Alice, tapi aku bukan orang yang suka menderita." Suaraku sedikit kasar, aku tidak pernah bicara dengan nada seperti itu pada Alice. "Sorry, Alice, aku hanya tidak bisa."

"Dimana kau sekarang? Semua orang mencarimu."

"Aku ada di bandara, menunggu Ibuku menjemputku."

"Renee? Kau ada di Seattle?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, Bella. Seharusnya kau tetap disini, jadi kau…"

"Alice, aku harus pergi, Ibuku sudah sampai."

"Tapi Bella…" Kuputus sambungan telfon dan langsung kumatikan lagi ponselku. Sekarang aku benar-benar tidak bisa membendung air mataku lagi.

Kurasakan seseorang menyentuh pundakku. Kuangkat kepalaku untuk melihat siapa yang ada disampingku. Air mataku keluar semakin deras setelah melihatnya. Akupun langsung memeluk dan menangis didalam pelukannya.

"Honey."

"Mom." Ibuku memelukku dengan erat dan membiarkanku menangis di dalam pelukannya.

"Sshh. Mom disini." Renee berusaha menenangkanku, mengusap rambutku. Tangisku semakin menjadi-jadi. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, saying."

Tidak, mom, kau salah. Semua tidak akan baik-baik saja. Mungkin dua tahun yang lalu aku bisa bertahan karena aku bisa punya keyakinan bahwa Edward masih disini dan akan kembali untukku. Tapi saat ini tidak sama seperti dulu. Edward sudah disini, tapi dia tidak bisa kembali untukku.

Pemahaman itu menimbulkan tangis baru. Menyadarkanku bahwa ini benar-benar sudah berakhir.

**~oEOBo~**

"Bella, kau mau kemana?"

Aku pikir tidak ada orang dirumah. Setelah Ibuku sampai, Ia harus pergi. Ada pertemuan rutin dengan kelompok sanggarnya. Dan aku langsung masuk kekamar. Aku tidak tahu kapan, tapi akhirnya aku bisa tidur. Mungkin karena terlalu capek menangis.

"Oh, hy, Dad." Jawabku sambil berjalan ke dapur. Ayahku sedang duduk di meja makan sambil membaca Koran paginya. "Apa yang kau lakukan jam segini masih dirumah?" Biasanya jam Sembilan sudah tidak ada orang dirumah.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya berangkat sedikit siang dari biasanya." Oh? Tapi kenapa ada yang sedikit aneh?

"Dad, jangan bilang kalau Dad belum berangkat karena aku."

"Huh?" Wajahnya memerah. "Apa yang kau katakan?" Aku hanya mengangkat bahu. Charlie beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan ketempat dimana Ia menyimpan Jaket dan Pistolnya. "Jadi, kau mau kemana?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Oh, aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan sebentar." Jawabku sekenanya.

"Well, apa kau mau ikut ke kantor?"

"Aku?"

"Tentu kau, memangnya aku bicara dengan siapa?"

"Tidak, terima kasih." Kali ini benar-benar aneh. "Dad, kau ini kenapa?" Tanyaku melihat sikapnya yang aneh.

"Tidak apa-apa, memangnya aku tidak boleh mengajakmu?" Kuputar bola mataku.

"Dad, aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak menjagaku."

"Bella…"

Kupotong perkataan Ayahku. "Berangkat saja, Dad. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Charlie mendesah dan memelukku. "I love you, baby."

"Love you, too, Dad."

Setelah mobil patrol Charlie tidak terlihat lagi, aku segera keluar dari rumah dan menguncinya. Kuputuskan untuk jalan kaki saja mengingat cuacanya bagus. Jarang-jarang di Forks cuacanya sebagus ini.

Aku berjalan dan terus berjalan sampai akhirnya aku sampai di tempat dimana hanya aku dan Edward yang tahu. Tempat biasa kami bersembungi. Tempat dimana kami biasa membicarakan semua hal yang hanya ingin kami bagi berdua. Tempat dimana kami menyimpan impian dan keinginan kami. Our Meadow.

Dibulan ini bunga-bunga liar bermekaran dengan warna ungu, biru dan putih yang tersebar diseluruh Meadow. Disebelah kiri ada dua buah ayunan yang menggantung dipohon kesukaan kami. Ayunan-ayunan itu bergerak seirama dengan hembusan angin disekitarnya.

Aku berjalan menuju pohon itu, berjongkok dibagian dimana kami menguburkan sesuatu disana. Aku mencari sesuatu yang bisa menggali tanah. Kuambil ranting pohon yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatku. Aku mulai menggali sampai akhirnya kutemukan apa yang aku cari.

Kami berjanji jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada salah satu diantara kami, yang lainnya akan datang kemari untuk mengambil barang-barang yang kami kuburkan disini. Dua tahun yang lalu aku bersikeras untuk tidak menggalinya, tapi sekarang aku sudah menggalinya dan menemukan kotak rahasia kami.

Kubawa kotak itu dan duduk diayunan kami. Kuambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum membukanya.

Didalam ada kotak music yang Edward buatkan untukku. Novel kesukaanku, Wuthering Heigh. Aku tertawa mengingat saat itu, Edward selalu mengatakan padaku bahwa ini bukan kisah cinta tapi kisah benci. Kugelengkan kepalaku.

Berikutnya ada dua buah cincin yang kami menangkan dari kotak mainan. Edward bilang bahwa suatu saat nanti Ia akan memberikan ini untuk orang yang akan dinikahinya. Dan aku bilang mana mau ada orang yang menerima cincin mainan seperti itu. Tapi aku salah, karena sekarang aku berharap Edward benar-benar memberikannya untukku. Tapi aku bukanlah orang yang Ia nikahi.

Terakhir ada dua buah gulungan kertas. Edward menyuruhku untuk menggambar sesuatu di dalamnya. Aku bilang kalau darah seni tidak mengalir didirku. Tapi Edward tetap bersikerans agar aku menggambar sesuatu didalamnya. Sesuatu yang kuinginkan saat aku dewasa nanti. Aku menggambar Edward dan diriku sendiri. Aku membawa beberapa buku ditangan. Aku ingin menjadi seorang penulis. Tapi aku kehilangan satu-satunya inspirasiku.

Edward bilang kalau kami tidak boleh memberitahukan gambar kami kepada siapapun jadi aku tidak tahu apa yang Edward gambar. Tapi ini sudah jadi milikki, jadi aku bisa membuka gambar miliknya.

Kuambil gulungan kertas Edward dan membuka secara berlahan. Aku terkesiap melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya. Dibelakang ada sebuah rumah lengkap dengan mobil dan taman depan. Lalu ada dua orang yag bergandengan di depan. Satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Yang membuat air mataku semakin deras adalah tulisan dibawah gambar kedua orang ini.

Dibawah gambar laki-laki itu ada tulisan "Edward" dan dibwah gambar yang satunya bertuliskan "Bella". Lalu dibawah tulisan itu ada sebaris kalimat.

**_My future Life_**

**_Love_**

**_Edward_**

Kupejamkan mataku dan kupeluk kertas milik Edward. Andai keinginannya ini menjadi kenyataaan. Betapa aku menginginkan ini menjadi kenyataan.

Entah berapa lama aku duduk sambil memeluk gambar Edward dan menangis. Tapi aku bisa merasakan kehadiran seseorang disini.

"Aku pikir kau sudah membukanya dua tahun yang lalu."

Suara itu sangat dekat dan sangat nyata. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Apa aku sudah benar-benar gila hingga menciptakan imajinasi ini? Kubuka mataku dan menoleh kearah suara itu.

Mata hijau itu menatapku dengan tatapannya yang lembut. Diusapnya air mataku dengan jari-jarinya. Sentuhannyapun terasa sangat nyata.

"Kau tahu aku paling tidak suka melihatmu menangis." Ucapnya dengan nada suaranya yang menenangkan. Aku masih terus menatapnya. Berdoa jika ini memang hanya permainan pikiranku, agar tidak pernah berakhir. "Apa kau tidak akan mengatakan sesuatu?" Edward masih terus menatapku.

"Aku bahagia jika imajinasiku ini tidak pernah berakhir."

Alis Edward bertaut lalu tersenyum. "Tidak ada imajinasi disini."

"Apa kau mau bilang kalau semua ini nyata? Kalau kau benar-benar ada disini?" Tangan Edward masih berada di pipiku bergerak untuk meraih tanganku. Dibawanya tanganku ke pipinya.

"Apa kau bisa merasaknnya? Merasakan kalau aku disini, aku nyata dan aku bersamamu?"

Air mataku mengalir lagi. Aku benar-benar bosan menangis. Air mataku juga mengaburkan pandanganku. "Aku berharap ini nyata." Jawabku lalu kutundukkan wajahku.

Edward meraih daguku dan mengangkat wajahku agar Ia bisa melihatku. "Akan kubuktikan kalau aku nyata." Detik berikutnya kurasakan bibir Edward menempel dibibirku. Bibirnya yang hangat dan lembut bergerak dibibirku. Kubalas ciumannya. Selama beberapa detik kami berciuman sebelum Edward menyudahi ciumannya. Edward menarik wajahnya dan kembali menatapku. "Apa itu sudah cukup nyata?"

Aku diam beberapa saat. Aku masih berpikir bahwa ini hanya permainan imajinasiku saja, tapi ciuman tadi terlalu nyata. Kuangkat tanganku dan menaruhnya piwajah Edward, menelusuri garis –garis wajahnya dengan tanganku. Edward pun melakukan hal yang sama. Dan saat itu jugalah aku sadar kalau Edward benar-benar nyata ada disini bersamaku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Pertanyaan itulah yang pertama melintas diotakku.

Edward tersenyum, menggenggam tanganku dengan kedua tangannya dan menaruhnya dipangkuannya. Aku hanya menatapnya dan terus menatapnya.

"Apa kau belum menyalakan ponselmu lagi?" Kugelengkan kepalaku. "Well, andai saja kau tidak mematikan ponselmu pasti kau sudah tahu jawabannya."

Kupandang Ia dengan wajah penuh kebingungan.

**Edward PoV**

Bella hanya menatapku dengan wajah bingungnya yang sangat lucu. Aku tertawa kecil melihat ekspresinya.

"Kau seharusnya tinggal lebih lama lagi."

"Dan melihatmu menikahi orang lain? Aku rasa tidak." Aku tertawa mendengarnya. "Apa aku mengucapkannya keras-keras?" Tanya Bella. Aku mengangguk

"Karena kau tidak tinggal, jadi aku harus menceritakannya padamu. Dengarkan baik-baik sebelum kau bicara, okay?" Bella mengangguk dan akupun memulai ceritaku.

**~oEOBo~**

"Edward, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Emmett bertanya padaku.

"Apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja? Hari ini aku akan menikah tapi bukan dengan orang yang aku cintai!" Aku membentak Emmett. "Maaf, Emmett, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu."

"Santai, bro. Tapi kau harus mengendalikan emosimu. Kau tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa diluar sanakan?" kututup mukaku dengan kedua tanganku. Terdengar sara orang mengetuk pintu.

"Sudah saatnya berangkat." Mr. Hunter a.k.a "ayahku" berdiri di depan pintu. Aku mengangguk dan berjalan kearahnya.

Aku hanya diam saat berada didalam mobil menuju ke gereja. Jika aku bicara, aku bisa benar-benar kehilangan control. Setelah sampai aku disuruh bergegas untuk masuk. Aku melihat orang tuaku sudah berada disini, Alice dan Jasper duduk disebelah mereka. Tapi aku sama sekali belum melihat Bella. Well, aku sama sekali tidak menyalahkannya kalau Ia tidak datang.

Emmett mendekatik dan berbisik. "Bella datang. Rose baru saja memberitahuku."

Kuanggukkan kepalaku. "Terima kasih." Kataku dan musikpun berbunyi. Aku ingin lari dari tempat ini, tapi aku melihat Jane berjalan kearahku dengan senyum tersungging diwajahnya dan aku ingat, aku tidak bisa pergi kemanapun. Dan aku masih belum melihat Bella.

Jane akhirnya sampai didepanku. Aro menaruh tangan Jane ditanganku dan kamipun berbalik menghadap pastur yang akan menikahkan kami. Seperti biasa, Ia memulai upacara pernikahan ini sampai saat dimana aku harus mengatakan "saya bersedia", tapi aku belum bisa menjawabnya. Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Jane terus menatapku.

"Edward," Sang pendeta memanggilku. "apa kau bersedia?"

Aku menunduk sebelum menjawab. "Tidak." Akhirnya..tunggu, itu bukan suaraku. Kuangkat wajahlu dan menatap Jane. Ia masih tersenyum melihatku. Terdengar orang-orang berbisik disekitar kami.

"Jane?" Aro memperingatkan Jane.

"Tidak, Dad, pernikahan ini tidak bisa dilaksanakan." Jane menghadap Ayahnya. "Bagaimana bisa kau memaksakan hal semacam ini? Yeah, aku sudah ingat. Dan aku juga ingat kalau dia bukan Tony." Apa? "Jadi bagaimana aku menikah dengan seseorang yang tidak ada?"

Aro hanya terdiam. Jane kembali menatapku. "Edward." Aku terkejut mendengar Ia menyebut namaku. "Maafkan aku karena aku membawamu kesituasi seperti ini." Aku ingat kau bukan Tony setelah kau membawaku kerumah sakit waktu itu. Tapi aku begitu egois dan tidak ingin kehilanganmu juga. Aku sudah pernah kehilangn orang yang aku cintai, Tony yang sebenarnya, atau orang-orang lebih senang memanggilnya James. Dan aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu juga. Tapi keegoisanku menyakiti banyak orang. Kau, keluargamu, Alec dan Bella."

Mendegar nama Bella padanganku langsung tertuju pada orang-orang yang sedang duduk melihat kami. Berharap Bella muncul, tapi sama sekali tidak ada tanda keberadaannya disini.

"Aku seharusnya tidak melakukan ini. Tapi sepertinya darah egois Ayahku menurun padaku." Jane tertawa ironis. "Aku berpikir kalau Bella akan berjuang habis-habisan setelah apa yang Ia lalui selama ini. Tapi tidak, dia lebih memilih mengorbankan dirinya demi kebahagiaan orang lain. Jadi bagaimana bisa aku menyakiti orang sebaik itu?" Jane tersenyum dan mendekat kearahnya. Diraihnya kedua tanganku dengan Dua tangannya. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf dan kau tidak perlu berkorban untukku juga."

"Tapi kau sedang sakit."

"Yeah, tapi bukan berarti aku sekarat." Jane berusaha bercanda, tapi candaannya jelas tidak lucu. "Pergilah Edward. Tempatmu bukan disini, tapi bersama Bella. Ia duduk dibangku deretan ketiga dari belakang."

Aku langsung memutar badanku dan Jane melepaskan tanganku. Pandanganku langsung tertuju ketempat yang dimaksud Jane, tapi Bella tidak ada disana. Lalu Alice berdiri.

"Bella pergi tepat sebelum Jane menjawab pertanyaan pastur."

"Apa?" Aku berjalan menghampiri Alice. "Bisa tolong kau telfon Bella?" Alice mengangguk dan mengambil ponselnya.

Aku menunggu beberapa menit dan setelah beberapa kali berusaha menelfon akhirnya Alice menyerah. "Nomornya tidak aktif."

"Akan kucoba telfon kerumah pamanku." Alec menawarkan diri. Aku tidak sadar kalau tamu-tamu yang hadir mulai pergi. Esme berjalan kearahku dan memelukku. Kubalas pelukannya.

"Tidak ada yang mengangkat telfon."

"Kemana kira-kira Bella pergi?" Kali ini Rosalie yang bertanya.

"Sebaiknya kita mencarinya saja. Aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa padanya." Semua orang mengangguk setuju dengan usulku. Tapi Jane hampir terjatuh karena pusing. Jadi aku minta supaya Alec menjaganya. Sekarang aku paham kenapa Alec begitu mengkhawatirkan Jane. Ia jatuh cinta pada Jane.

Selama beberapa jam kami berpencar untuk mencari dimana Bella, tapi tidak ada yang berhasil. Aku hampir menyerah tepat saat Alice menelfonku.

"Aku tahu dimana Bella." Tanpa mengucapkan salam atau apa Alice langsung memberitahuku dimana Bella. "Dia pulang ke Forks. Dia baru saja sampai di Sea-Tac."

"Oh, terima kasih Tuhan. Aku akan langsung menyusulnya."

"Tunggu dulu, Edward. Apa kau akan berencana kembali kesini?"

"Untuk apa aku kembali kesini? Tempatku ada di Forks." Aku tidak paham dengan maksud perkataan Alice.

"Okay kalau begitu, kau sebaiknya menegemasi barangmu."

Apa? "Alice, tidak ada waktu untuk itu." Aku panik. Aku tidak mungkin menunggu lagi untuk memberitahu Bella.

"Tenanglah, Edward. Aku sudah menelfon Charlie dan memberitahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi aku memintanya untuk tidak memberitahu Bella. Sekarang Ia sedang tidur di kamarnya. Jadi kau punya waktu untuk berkemas."

"Kau memang benar-benar jenius. Alice."

"Yeah, yeah."

**~oEOBo~**

"Jadi kau tidak jadi menikah?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan menikah jika tidak denganmu." Aku melihat kotak yanga ada dipangkuannya dan melihat dua buah cincin milik kami. Kuambil cincin itu dan kuamatinya. "Aku masih ingat cincin ini. Dan aku juga ingat bahwa kau bilang tidak aka nada yang menerimanya. Jadi, aku akan memberikan cincin ini padamu saja." Aku berdiri dan berlutut dengan sat kaki didepan Bella. Ia terkesiap melihat posisiku.

"Isabella Marie Swan, aku berjanji akan mencintaimu setiap hari selamanya. Maukah kau membuatku merasa terhormat dengan menikah denganku?" Tanyaku dengan memegang cincin plastic ditanganku.

Air mata megalir dikedua pipi Bella, tapi ada senyum diwajahnya. "Ya." Jawabnya singkat. Aku tidak bisa membendung senyum yang merekah diwajahku. Kupeluk Bella dan kuangkat dia, kami berputar-putar sambil tertawa. Aku berhenti dan menurunkan Bella. Kutaruh cincin plastic kami di kantong.

"Umm, Edward, apa yang kau lakukan? Bukankah seharusnya kau memakaikan cincin itu di jariku." Tanyanya bingung.

"Oh, percayalah, aku akan memakaikan cincin dijarimu." Lalu aku mengambil cincin yang sebenarnya. Cincin yang akan aku berikan sebelum aku mengalami kecelakaan. "Aku sudah punya cincin ini sebelum aku mengalami kecelakaan itu. Aku berencana untuk melamarmu setelah kau pulang dari Phoenix tapi semua itu tertunda dan baru sekarang aku bisa memberikannya padamu."

Kuangkat tangan kirinya dan kupasang cincin pertungan kami dijari manisnya. Tersenyum bahagia melihat akirnya cincin itu bisa berada di tempatnya.

Kutatap lagi Bella. Ia tersenyum, air mata masih keluar dari mata indahnya. "Selamanya?"

"Selamanya."

* * *

**See? This is not bad. *grinning* Aku kan team Edward, team Bellward, jadi Bella dan Edward selalu bersama. *giggling***

**So, any thought? I'm dying to hear from you, guys.. So hit me with your review and you'll make my day.**

**See you Saturday…**

**Love,**

**B**


	29. Chapter 29

**Finally! This is the last chapter, guys.. I hope you like it.. And I'm sorry it's been so long. Too long.**

**Setelah bulan lalu kita dimanjakan oleh foto-foto RobSten, aku berharap dibulan ini kita juga dimanjakan oleh kabar-kabar bahagia dari RobSten. Amen for that.**

**And, I'm writing the new story. Still don't know when I post it. But hopefully still in this month. And now, I'm waiting for Rob's birthday! *jumpjump***

**Well, gak usah kebanyakan bicara kalau gitu, ya, langsung aja.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Epilog**

**THE BEGINNING OF FOREVER**

**Edward PoV**

"Ed-waaaaard!" Suara Bella terdengar dari lantai atas dan aku langsung berlari secepat kilat kekamar kami yang ada di lantai dua. Yap, kamar kami.

Setelah aku melamar Bella di Meadow kami, aku langsung bilang pada Bella kalau aku tidak ingin menunggu terlalu lama. Bella pun memutuskan bulan apa kami akan menikah dan aku yang memutuskan tanggalnya. Akhirnya kami sepakat untuk mengambil 13 agustus sebagai hari pernikahan kami.

Alice jadi Alice. Reaksi pertama setelah kami memberitahu keluargaku dan Bella di acara makan malam dia langsung berteriak dan meloncar-loncat seperti anak kecil didepan pohon natal dengan tumpukan hadiah dibawahnya. Tapi setelah dia tahu kapan tepatnya kami akan menikah, ekspresi kecewa, jengkel dan marah langsung tergambar jelas diwajahnya.

"Apa? Itu terlalu dekat. Paling tidak beri aku waktu sampai tahun depan untuk mempersiapkan segalanya."

"Alice," Aku memulai tapi Alice memotong ucapanku.

"Aku kan harus menyiapkan gaunmu. Bunga, undangan, makanan, belum lagi mencari gedungnya, dan…"

"Alice, stop!" Akhirnya aku bisa, tunggu, itu bukan suaraku. Kulirik Bella yang dari tadi duduk disebelahku, diam.

Selama ini Bella selalu mengalah pada Alice, aku rasa ini memang waktunya dia bicara. Kuremas jari-jarinya dengan lembut.

"Bella?" Alice bertanya, tatapannya tidak fokus. Seolah dia tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

Bella menari nafas. "Aku menghargai semua yang ingin kau lakukan, tapi ini pernikahanku, Alice, dan aku ingin menjadikan pernikahanku sesuai dengan keinginanku." Muka Alice sedikit lagi jari-jari Bella yang masih aku genggam. "Selama ini aku selalu menurut padamu, tapi tidak selamanya aku harus menurutimu. Aku juga punya keinginan. Dan inilah harapanku, menikah dengan orang aku cintai dan yang mencintaiku dan dengn cara yang kami inginkan. Bisakah kau melakukan itu?"

Bella meminta Alice untuk mengerti. Padahal dia tidak harus meminta ijin Alice, tapi karena Ia tidak mau menyakitinya, dia melakukan ini. Rasa cinta dan banggaku pada Bella semakin bertambah.

Kami semua terdiam, menunggu Alice menanggapi permintaan Bella. Setelah hening cukup lama akhirnya Alice menjawab.

Tangannya berada dipangkuan dan kepalanya sedikit menunduk. "Maafkan aku, Bella. Aku tidak sadar kalau aku begitu egois selama ini. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk orang-orang yang aku cintai."

Jasper langsung memeluk pundak Alice. "Ini bukan salahmu, Alice."

"Jasper benar. Kau tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaanmu itu, hanya saja, bisakah kau sedikit meredamnya?" Alice menatap Bella dan mengangguk. "Bagus, karena kau masih punya tugas untuk mempersiapkan pernikahanku."

Mata Alice langsung melebar dan wajahnya berubah. "Benarkah?" Bella tersenyum padaku lalu mengangguk kearah Alice. "Ohmygod! Aku harus segera mempersiapkannya mulai malam ini juga." Jika tidak dirangkul Jasper, mungkin saat ini juga Alice sudar menghambur keseluruh ruangan. Well. Mungkin terlalu berlebihan tapi memang begitulah Alice.

"Jangan keterlaluan." Bella mengingatkan. Semangat Alice langsung sedikit memudah tapi kemudian tersenyum berseri-seri.

"Paling tidak aku masih bisa mengerjakannya." Alice menjulurkan lidahnya pada Bella. Kami hanya bisa cekikikan melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

Kucium rambut Bella dan membisikan "Aku cinta padamu" ditelinganya.

**~oEOBo~**

"Ada apa, Bella, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku sambil ngos-ngosan berdiri diambang pintu.

Bella sedang berdiri membelakangiku jadi aku tidak tahu persis apa yang terjadi. Lalu Bella berbalik sambil menggenggam masing-masing satu pakaian di kedua tangannya. Dia masih menggunakan kaosku yang sudah menjadi piyama favoritnya. Kaos itu menunjukkan perutnya yang sudah semakin besar.

"Aku tidak bisa memilih, menurutmu aku pakai yang mana?" Tanyanya sambil menyodorkan dua pakaian kearahku, memamerkannya agar aku bisa melihatnya lebih jelas.

Kupandang Bella tak percaya. "Kau memanggilku seperti orang kesurupan hanya untuk bertanya pakaian mana yang akan kau kenakan?" Alisku terangkat dan Bella mengangguk. Kupenjamkan mataku sebelum aku mengatakan sesuatu yang akan aku sesali.

Selama mengandung, hormon Bella memang naik turun. Dan aku hampir terbiasa dengan itu. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak kesal. Sekali dua kali kami sempat bertengkar karenanya.

"Ya Tuhan, Bella, apa kau tidak bisa memanggilku dengan cara biasa? Apa harus memanggilku seperti itu? Aku pikir kau akan melahirkan, atau yang lebih parah, kau terjatuh atau apa." Jelasku panjang lebar.

Muka bella langsung merah padam. Ada kemarahan dan pengesalan didalamnya. Aku tidak tahu mana yang akan dia keluarkan. Selama kehamilan pertamanya hormonnya selalu tidak bisa ditebak. Kadang aku sampai merasa bahwa aku akan meledak menghadapi perubahan sifat atau sikap Bella. Tapi setiap kali itu akan terjadi, Bella berubah menjadi Bella yang sesungguhnya, sama seperti saat dia belum mengandung. Dan itu langsung menyurutkan amarahku.

Dan sekarang aku berhadapan lagi dengan Bella yang hormonal. Aku mendesah sebelum melangkah masuk ke kamar kami untuk berdiri di depannya. Wajah Bella sekarang menunduk, bajunya masih berada digenggamannya yang sekarang terkulai lemas disamping badannya. Aku merasa seperti orang idiot karena sudah menyebabkan Bella menjadi seperti ini. Tapi kehamilan Bella sudah memasuki bulan ke sembilan. Wajar saja hal sekecil apapun akan membuatku khawaatir.

Kami sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke acara makan malam rutin dirumah orang tauku. Setiap Jumat malam kami semua akan berkumpul disana, keluargaku dan keluarga Bella. Tidak, bukan itu, tapi keluarga kami. Keluarga kami.

Kaungkat wajah Bella dengan menggunakan jari tanganku di dagunya. Dan hatiku serasa jatuh begitu melihat ekspresi wajahnya. Kedua mata indah dan pipinya basah karena air matanya. Aku tidak sadar kalau nada suaraku tadi terlalu kasar. Dan kali ini aku benar-benar ingin menendang pantatku sendiri.

Kuusap air mata dipipinya dengan jari tanganku yang bebas. "Bella," Aku memulai tapi Bella memotongku.

"Maafkan aku." Ucapnya lirih. "Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu cemas seperti itu." Gurat penyesalan tergambar jelas diwajah, mata dan suaranya.

Aku tidak bisa memikirkan kata-kata lain selama beberapa detik jadi kuatarik Bella ke dalam pelukanku. Menguburkan wajahku di rambut ikalnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Tidak seharusnya aku berbicara dengan nada seperti itu padamu. Tapi kau memang benar-benar mengagetkanku tadi."

Kulonggarkan sedikit pelukanku agar aku bisa menatap wajahnya. Bella sudah tidak menangis, syukurlah. Tapi wajahnya belum seratus persen kembali seperti semula, jadi aku harus berbuat sesuatu untuk merubahnya kembali.

"Dan sekarang," Kuambil dua gaun yang Bella pegang, mundur beberapa langkah agar aku bisa melihatnya lebih jelas. "hmm, kurasa aku tahu mana yang harus kau kenakan."

Ditangan kiriku adalah gaun sederhana dibawah lutut berwarna hijau dengan dua tali kecil dibagian bahu. Yang satunya adalah gaun berwarna biru, panjangnya hanya sampai lutut dengan tali menyamping dibagian atasnya. Dibagian bawah ada sedikit rimpel.

"Ini," Kuserahkan gaun berwarna biru ketangan Bella. "pakai yang ini, okay?"

Bella menatapku sejenak. "Apa aku tidak akan terlihat seperti seekor lumba-lumba yang sedang berjalan? Jangan bilang kau memilihnya hanya karena warnanya biru." Bella memicingkan matanya kearahku.

Aku tersenyum. Well, selain aku memang menyukai Bella dengan pakaian berwarna biru, aku juga menyukai gaun itu. Warna hanyalah bonus.

"Well, itu tidak bisa aku pungkiri. Tapi aku bisa membayangkan kau mengenakan gaun itu." Bella masih memandangku dengan mata menyelidik. "Dan aku bisa membayangkan betapa cantiknya kau nanti saat memakai gaun ini." Muka Bella memerah lagi, kali ini karena tersipu. Kuusap pipinya yang memerah dengan punggung tanganku. "Cepat ganti bajumu."

"Okay." Bella tersenyum dan meraih gaun hijau yang masih ada ditanganku.

Kujauhkan gaun itu dari jangkauan Bella. "Kau ganti baju saja, biar aku yang mengembalikan ini ketempatnya." Bella mengangguk, kukecup keningnya sebelum Bella pergi ke kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian dan menyelesaikan make up nya.

Dua puluh menit kemudian kami sudah sampai di halaman rumah orang tuaku. Setelah menikah kami mulai mencari rumah untuk kamu tempati. Sebenarnya aku sudah mulai mencari-cari sebelum pernikahan kami agar setelah kami pulang berbulan madu dari Brasil kami bisa langsung menempati rumah baru kami. Tapi belum ada yang sesuai dengan keinginanku dan aku yakin tidak ada satupun yang akan menarik perhatian Bella.

Dan tepat sebelum hari pernikahan kami—lebih tepatnya malam pernikahan kami—aku memilih untuk mengadakan acara bachelor party dirumah. aku bukanlah satu dari mereka yang sedih karena akan meninggalkan masa bujangannya dengan merayakannya secara gila-gilaan. Aku malah bahagia dan tidak sabar untuk menunggunya.

Saat itulah aku iseng-iseng membuka laptopku untuk mencari rumah yang siapa tahu saja ada yang menarik. Ternyata benar, ada satu rumah yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah orang tuaku. Hanya berjarak kurang lebih dua puluh menit.

Rumah itu mempunyai taman depan dan belakang. Empat kamar tidur dan satu kamat tidur utama. Empat kamar mandi. Ada ruang baca yang akan bisa kujadikan kantor dan perpustakaan untuk Bella. Rumah itu bertingkat tiga. Diujung atas ada balkon yang bisa kami gunakan untuk menikmati matahari atau bintang-bintang di malam hari. Sekali melihatnya aku langsung tertarik. Dan tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung mengambil kunci mobilku dan membawa laptopku untuk menemui Bella. Tidak sabar untuk menunjukan ini padanya.

"Edwaaard! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Alice lah yang membukakan pintu untukku. Seharusnya aku memberitahu Bella dulu agar aku bisa selamat dari Alice.

"Hallo, Alice." Alice tidak menjawab, dia hanya melihat kearahku. Menungguku menjaab pertanyaannya. "Apa Bella belum tidur?"

"Sudah." Alice berkaack pinggang. "Dan kalaupun belum aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu untuk menemuinya. Dan apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan aptop itu." Alice menunjuk ke laptop yang ada ditanganku dengan gerakan dagunya.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu pada Bella."

"Memangnya tidak bisa menunggu? Kau bahkan tidak seharusnya berada disini. Kalian tidak boleh bertemu sampai acara pernikahan kalian besok."

"Alice, siapa itu? Aku seperti mendengar suara Edward."

"Bukan siapa-siapa." Langsung saja Alice merapatkan pintu sehingga hanya badannya yang terlihat dari luar. Tapi aku tidak mempedulikannya.

"Bella! Bisakah kau keluar sebentar?"

"Edward?" Bella bertanya dengan terkejut. Sedetik kemudian Bella sudah berdiri didepanku. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini." Meskipun bingung tapi raut kebahagiaan tergambar jelas diwajahnya. Alice hanya mengeluh lalu pergi kedalam dan meneriakkan kat-kata "Lima menit" Well, paling tidak dia member kami waktu.

"Well?" Bella mulai bertanya tapi sebelum dia bertanya lebih banyak, kurengkuh wajagnya dengan satu tangan dan mencium bibirnya dengan sepenuh hati. Bella membalas ciumanku. Lidah kami bertemu dengan mesranya. Selama satu menit penuh bibir kami tidak berpisah. Dan aku tidak peduli kalau ada tetangga yang melihat kami.

"Hmm, bukannya aku keberatan, tapi untuk apa itu?" Tanya Bella.

"Aku hanya sangat merindukanmu."

Bella mengambil nafas panjang. "Okay, apa yang ingin kau katakan atau tunjukkan padaku."

Kugandeng tangan Bella dan berjalan ke samping teras untuk duduk. Kutarik Bella kepangkuanku dan menaruh laptopku dipangkuannya sebelum kunyalakan. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat laptopku menyala dan tanpa menghabiskan banyak waktu aku langsung mencari foto rumah yang akan aku tunjukkan padanya.

"Lihat ini." Bella terkesiap. Jadi aku ras keputusanku untuk datang kemari tepat. Bella masih belum bersuara. "Kau suka?" Tanyaku mulai cemas.

"Apa…apakah rumah ini dijual?"

"Kita beruntung karena pasangan yang mempunyai baru akan menjualnya mala mini. Kalau kau suka aku bisa langsung menelfon mereka dan membuat janji. Menurut yang aku baca disini, mereka masih tinggal disana. Jadi mungkin kalau kita menghubungi mereka sekarang, kita bisa langsung datang kesana."

Bella menoleh untuk melihat wajahku dengan matanya yang berseri-seri. "Kau serius?" Tanyanya penuh semangat. Aku mengangguk, tidak mampu berkata-kata melihat kebahagian terpancar diwajahnya. "Kalau begitu segera telfon mereka!"

Aku tertawa. "Kenapa kau tidak melihat detail-detail rumah ini dulu sementara aku menelfon mereka?" bella mengangguk kemudian melakukan gerakan berusaha bangkit dari pangkuanku, tapi aku mencegahnya dengan mempererat pelukanku dipinggangnya.

Setelah kututup telefonnya kami langsung bergegas berangkat sebelum Alice keluar dan mencegah kami. Saat kami sudah di dalam mobil, Alice keluar dan meneriakkan nama kami. Kami hanya melambaikan tangan dan segera meninggalkan parkiran.

Dan seperti itulah bagaimana kami mendapatkan rumah kami.

Aku melirik kearah Bella dan dia terlihat seperti sedang menahan sesuatu. "Bella, kau baik-baik saja?" Kugenggam tangannya lalu Bella meremas jari-jariku.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ayo kita masuk."

Aku segera turun dan berputar untuk membukakan pintu bagi Bela. Tapi kata-kata Bella tadi tidak sesuai dengan ekpresinya, meski Ia berusaha keras menutupinya.

"Kau mau pulang saja?" Aku menawarkan.

"Edward, jangan konyol. Kita sudah sampai disini, lebih baik kita segera masuk sebelum Esme menyuruh team evakuasi untuk mencari kita."

Aku mendesah. "Baiklah. Tapi jika kau merasa tidak nyaman atau tidak enak badan, kau harus langsung memberitahuku seketika."

"Siap Mr. Cullen." Bella tersenyum, kali ini senyumnya tidak dibuat-buat. Aku melingkarkan satu tanganku dipinggangnya hingga ujung jari-jariku menyentuh bagian pinggir perut Bella. Aku mengusapnya dengan lembut.

Tapi sebelum kami sampai di dalam rumah, Bella tiba-tiba berhenti dan menjerit kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya. Sontak aku langsung ikut memegangi perutnya, takut kalau-kalau perutnya akan menghilang atau apa. Aku tahu, itu bodoh. Orang-orang yang ada di dalam rumahpun berhamburan keluar dan dimulailah angin topan. Semua orang berseliweran kesana kemari. Tidak jelas apa yang mereka lakukan.

Kami bergegas membawa bella kerumah sakit dan beberapa jam selanjutnya Andrew Edward Cullen lahir dengan sehat dan sempurna.

**Bella PoV**

**Empat Tahun Kemudian**

Tidak terasa tiga tahun telah berlalu setelah malam kelahiran Andrew di acara makan malam keluarga kami. Dan sekarang aku berdiri disini, melihat suami dan anakku sedang bermain didepanku.

"Mama?" Panggil Andrew.

"Ya, honey?"

"Ngantuk."

Aku tersenyum dan berjalan ke arahnya sebelum menggendongnya dan membawanya ke kamar. "Saatnya untuk sang Jagoan tidur." Edward tersenyum melihat kami dan segera membereskan mainan Andrew yang berantakan sementara aku akan memandikan Andrew dan menidurkannya.

Andrew adalah bayi yang paling dimanja didunia—well, paling tidak menurutku—dia adalah cucu pertama keluarga Cullen dan Swan, jadi tidak diragukan lagi.

Saat seperti ini—menidurkan Andrew dikamarnya yang ditata oleh nenek dan tantenya sedemikian rupa—aku sering melihat kembali perjalanan kami, saat aku pikir bahwa hal semacam ini tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi. Tapi disinilah aku, bersama Edward dan putra kami.

Aku berdiri disamping ranjang Andrew, memandangnya yang sedang tidur lelap tanpa khawatir akan dunia. Aku ingin Andrew selalu merasa seperti itu. Tenang dan damai, tidak pernah memikirkan apapun. Tapi itulah bagian menjadi dewasa. Aku mendesah sebelum kurasakan dua buah tangan memeluk perutku dari arah belakang.

"Hai." Edward mencium pundakku.

Kusandarkan kepalaku kebadannya. "Hai."

Edward menaruh dagunya dipundakku dan mengikutiku memandang Andrew. "Apa aneh kalau aku berharap bahwa Andrew selamanya akan seperti ini?"

"Itu hal yang baru saja aku pikirkan. Tapi kita tidak bisa mencegah atau menghentikan waktu."

"Well, paling tidak kita harus menikmati masa-masa seperti ini. Sebelum Andrew mulai menyukai seseorang."

"Edward, aku rasa kau sudah benar-benar berlebihan. Saat ini boleh saja kau sukses mempengaruhi Andrew tentang gadis, tapi tidak selamanya Andrew akan mempercayai itu."

"Dia memiliki wanita-wanita paling sempurna di dunia untuk apa wanita lain."

Aku hanya memutar bola mataku dan meraih tangan kiri Edward, menariknya untuk keluar dari kamar Andrew dan menuju kamar kami. Sepanjang perjalanan ke kamar kami otakku kembali sibuk. Memutar ulang memori saat hari pernikahan kami.

**~oEOBo~**

"Bella, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Esme bertanya padaku dari arah belakangku, melihatku dari cermin. "Kau terlihat pucat."

"Apa kau pikir dia bisa menjalaninya?" Kali ini ibuku yang bertanya, tapi tidak padaku.

"Aku baik-baik saja, jangan melebih-lebihkan, mom." Jawanku sambil memandang ibuku sebelum beralih untuk memandang Esme dari pantulan cermin. "Aku hanya gugup. Itu saja."

"Gugup itu wajar, sayang, asal jangan sampai membuatmu berubah pikiran."

Aku tersenyum. "Tidak akan, Esme."

"Bagus kalau begitu." Terdengar suara Alice dari arah pintu, dibelakangnya Charlie tampak pucat. Ternyata bukan cuma aku. "Ini." Alice menyerahkan buket bunga padaku. "Sudah saatnya." Alice bicara pada Esme dan Ibuku. Merekapun segera keluar dari kamar.

Edward dan aku memilih untuk menikah di halaman belakang rumah keluarga Cullen. Esme dan Carlisle tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum waktu kami memberitahukan keinginan kami. Awalnya aku berpikir apakah tidak apa-apa, tapi Edward meyakinkanku kalau aku tidak perlu khawatir.

"Setelah aku keluar, hitung sampai lima baru giliranmu." Alice menatap mataku, meyakinkanku.

"Okay." Jawabku. Charlie langsung berjalan ke arahku dan berdiri disampingku. Kurangkulkan tanganku di lengan Charlie. Meremasnya.

"Kau siap, Bella?"

Kuambil nafas panjang sebelum menjawabnya. "Tidak pernah sesiap ini." Dan lagu pernikahanpun dimulai, itu tanda buatku untuk keluar.

Tamu yang kami undang tidaklah banyak. Hanya keluarga, dan beberapa sahabat dekat. Jane pun ada disini. Hubungan kami masih belum bisa kembali seperti semula. Aku tidak tahu kapan kami akan menjadi sahabat lagi. Tapi Alec dekat dengannya dan aku mempunyai firasat kalau hubungan mereka lebih dari pertemanan.

Dan diujung sana, Edward berdiri menungguku. Senyuman tersungging di wajah tampannya. Tuxedo yang Ia pakai hanya mempertegas ke-dewaan wajahnya. Dia benar-benar sempurna di mataku. Aku benar-benar beruntung bisa hidup bersamanya selamanya. Melihat dia berdri disana membuat senyum diwajahku mengembang.

Janji pernikahan kami sederhana, janji yang sudah di lafalkan oleh ribuan pasangan pengantin sebelum kami. Janji suci yang akan kami jaga selamanya.

Pesta pun bergulir hingga tiba saatnya keberangkatan kami untuk berbulan madu. Tadinya Edward bersikeras untuk merahasiakan tempat bulan madu kami, tapi seteah setengah mati merayu Edward untuk memberitahuku dimana kami akan pergi berbulan madu, Edward pun menyerah dan memberitahuku kalau kami akan pergi ke Brasil. Wow.

Kami tinggal disana hampir satu bulan. Menikmati saat-saat hanya ada kami berdua. Aku terhanyut dengan suasana disini hingga saat hari dimana kami harus berkemas aku merasakan berat untuk meninggalkan tempat ini. Tapi disisi lain, aku juga merindukan keluarga kami.

**~oEOBo~**

"Beautiful, apa yang kau pikirkan?" Suara Edward membangunkanku dari lamunan. Kami sudah sampai dikamar dan Edward baru saja mengambil piyama untuk kami pakai. Well, piyamaku adalah kaosnya dan boxer.

Kugelengkan kepalaku. "Aku hanya sedang ingat pernikahan kita dan bulan madu kita ke Brasil."

Edward tersenyum jahil. "Hmm, saat-saat yang indah, bukankah begitu?" Edward memberikanku kaosnya dan sebuah boxer untukku pakai. Aku pergi ke kamar mandi untuk sikat gigi dang anti baju. Setelah selesai aku keluar, mendapati Edward sudah berada di tempat tidur di sisihnya. Aku menyusulnya dan berbaring di sebelahnya. Tapi Edward langsung menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.

Kepalaku berbaring di dadanya. Bisa kurasakan detak jantungnya di telingaku. Aku khawatir akan reaksi Edward tentang kabar yang akan kuberitahukan padanya. Aku sangat mencintainya, tapi kalau dia tidak bisa menerimanya, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Edward sepertinya tahu kalau pikiranku sedang berputar sangat keras. Dia mengangkat daguku agar kami bisa saling menatap.

"Kau yakin, kau baik-baik saja? Aku bisa merasakan kepalamu berputar."

"Aku baik-baik saja." Edward masih memandangku, tidak mempercayai kata-kataku. "Well, sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang harus kuberitahukan padamu." Edward melepaskanku dan memiringkan tubuhnya sehingga kami berhadap-hadapan. Tangannya menggenggam erat tanganku.

"Okaay?"

Bagus, belum apa-apa kau sudah membuatnya cemas. "Ini bukan kabar buruk. Tergantung bagaimana kau menanggapinya."

"Bella, kau membunuhku. Katakan saja ada apa." Desaknya.

Kuambil nafas dalam-dalam. Sekali lagi mempersiapkan diriku untuk kabar besar ini. Kuraih tangan Edward dan membawanya ke perutku. Menaruhnya disana. Edward masih terlihat bingung. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bicara, aku hanya menatapnya. Berharap tatapanku bisa menjawab pertanyaannya.

Lalu senyum kecil mengembang di wajah Edward dan senyumnya makin lama makin lebar. "Benarkah?" Tanyanya, aku hanya mengangguk. Tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun karena tenggorokanku rasanya tercekat.

Edward langsung merengkuhku ke dalam pelukannya. Praktis sekarang aku berada diatas tubuh Edward. Edward tertawa, tapi bisa kurasakan kalau dia juga menangis. Tapi kemudian Edward melepaskan pelukannnya dan menaruhku kembali di tempat kaget dengan perubahan sikapnya.

Detik berikutnya Edward menghilang dari pandanganku. Menyibakkan kaosku, dia mencium perutku sebelum membisikan sesuatu. Aku hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

"Kau tahu, dia masih belum bisa mendengar ucapanmu."

"Well, tidak masalah." Edward mencium perutku sekali lagi dan kembali ke sisihnya sebelum menarikku kembali kedalam pelukkannya. Edward mencium keningku, meninggalkan bibirnya beberapa saat disana.

"Terima kasih, untuk sesuatu yang berharga ini."

Kueratkan pelukanku di pinggangnya. "Kau tahu, itu bukan aku saja yang membuatnya." Ledekku. Edward tertawa.

"Aku tahu." Hening beberapa saat sebelum Edward bicara lagi dengan lembut. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu.

**THE END**

* * *

**Well, what do you think, guys? Like it, hate it? Review please, for the last one… *puppy dog eyes***

**Thank you for all of you reader, your review is everything for me.**

**See you guys in my new story..**

**Love,**

**B**

**Ps. Maaf untuk kesalahan dalam menulis, aku bekerja sendiri tanpa editor**


End file.
